Riders on the Storm
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Após os acontecimentos que levaram Rick e seu grupo a partirem da prisão, separados e sem destinos, Rick e Sam enfrentarão novas batalhas, antes e após se reencontrarem. Entre estas, uma em especial que poderá separá-los, talvez para sempre. Esta fic é a continuação de "IN ROAD" espero que gostem. Rick/Sam (OC)
1. One day on the storm

_**Obs: Esta fic é a continuação da história de "In Road". Apesar de ocorrer após a queda da prisão, não segue a trama da série, visto que escrevi antes do início da 4ª temporada.**_

_**One day on the storm**_

Carl sentia o corpo de seu pai pesar mais e mais sobre seus ombros, enquanto o arrastava pela borda da floresta, avaliando as casas esparsas que surgiam ao longe.

Rick parecia estar no limite de suas forças, cada passo mais difícil, mais doloroso. O ferimento na perna, causado pelo tiro, coberto precariamente pela manga de sua camisa, o sangue manchando sua calça e quase seco, lhe dizia que a hemorragia tinha sido controlada, ou o corte não fora tão profundo. O rosto inchado de tal forma que só conseguia enxergar muito pouco com um dos olhos. A respiração saindo aos ofegos, lhe alertando, em conjunto com a dor aguda no peito do lado direito, de que possivelmente tinha uma costela trincada.

Teria parado, se atirado em qualquer lugar e esperado a morte, se seu filho não estivesse ao seu lado. E, enquanto ainda houvesse Carl para se importar, não desistiria.

"Fique aqui, enquanto verifico a casa." Ordenou ao garoto, a dor e os ferimentos na face fazendo com que sua voz saísse quase inaudível, mas Carl não o largou.

Com forças que não sabia possuir, ele arrastou seu pai até a entrada da casa, onde não encontrou nenhum errante por perto, nem mesmo sinal de qualquer pessoa ou animal. Foi quando Carl se deu conta de que não ouvira nem mesmo um pássaro ou inseto enquanto caminhavam na floresta e não por que estivesse desatento.

Rick sabia o quanto seu filho podia ser teimoso, por isso avançou quando chegaram a entrada da casa, mantendo Carl às suas costas, abrindo a porta, a faca na mão, adentrando com cuidado e em silêncio, alerta, ainda que precisasse se segurar nas paredes, depois no corrimão da escada, para manter-se equilibrado.

"Eu olho lá em cima, pai." Carl falou já com a arma preparada, subindo os degraus com as costas voltadas para a parede, parando no meio do caminho para encarar Rick abaixo, sentindo o coração apertar ao vê-lo tão machucado; receoso de deixá-lo sozinho, ainda que um momento.

Rick acenou o encorajando, caminhando para dentro da casa, o interior iluminado pelas luzes do fim de tarde que entravam pelas janelas, procurando nas sombras algum errante, temeroso de ter entrado em um ninho.

Por sorte a casa se encontrava vazia e muito pouco destruída, se contasse que todas as janelas ainda possuíam vidros e as portas estavam com as fechaduras intactas. Voltando para a entrada, encontrou Carl descendo a escada para lhe ajudar a seguir para a parte de cima, onde poderiam se abrigar com mais segurança.

"Vou ver se encontro algo para beber." O menino disse e foi saindo sem esperar resposta.

Rick compreendia que podia confiar nele, Carl já lhe dera provas de que podia se cuidar e, nas suas condições atuais, não seria possível que o ajudasse em mais nada, mas seu coração de pai, ferido pela perda da filha, pareceu se apertar em seu peito, ao imaginar o garoto correndo qualquer tipo de perigo.

Tentando evitar pensar em Judith e confiar em Carl, jogou o corpo sobre a cama, sentindo que o mundo rodava e escurecia. Acordando, no que lhe pareceu segundos depois, ao sentir uma presença ao seu lado. Do pouco que podia ver com o olho bom, ele vislumbrou uma silhueta de mulher, os cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e a lembrança de uma garota lhe veio a mente bailando e se projetado na figura sobre seu corpo.

"Sam?" murmurou ao senti-la se inclinar um pouco mais sobre o seu corpo, para, no segundo seguinte, apagar de vez.

Carl entrou nesse momento. Quase gritando ao ver a mulher inclinada sobre o pai, o tocando de forma que lhe pareceu assustadora. Ergueu a arma para atirar, imaginando que fosse um errante, quando ela lhe viu recuou, jogando os braços para cima e se afastando da cama.

"Não atire, por favor." Ela pediu se encostando à parede com os braços em sua direção, as palmas para frente, suplicantes.

"Se afaste de meu pai." Carl ordenou engatilhando a automática.

"Não ia machucá-lo." Ela garantiu se afastando, escorregando pela parede para o canto oposto. "Escondi-me no armário quando vocês chegaram... Pensei que era um deles... dos maus." Ela continuou gaguejando.

"Mostre seu pulso esquerdo." Carl mandou sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Por quê?... Ok! Ok!" Ela quase gritou quando ele deu um passo em sua direção.

A pele dela era ainda mais pálida ali, por baixo da roupa, que no rosto, mas o pulso não exibia qualquer sinal de que ela tivera contato com a Irmandade.

"Olha... Seu pai parece muito mal e eu posso cuidar dos ferimentos dele..."

"Você está aqui sozinha?" Carl perguntou dando um passo para o lado e ficando entre Rick e a mulher.

"Sim." Ela respondeu. "Tenho me escondido nessa casa há um mês mais ou menos... No porão. Eu e meu filho..."

"Onde ele está agora? No porão?" Carl perguntou avançado para o lado e fechando a porta do quarto, para depois voltar para o lado do pai.

"Não... E-Ele morreu." Ela respondeu com voz trêmula. "Foi mordido."

"Mas alguém?" Carl apenas indagou, os olhos vazios e frios, mas com o coração apertado ao pensar em Judith.

"Não... Estou só." Ela falou em um fio de voz, de uma maneira tão triste e sofrida, que Carl não pode acreditar que estivesse mentindo.

O menino ponderou na situação em que estavam. O pai desmaiado precisava de cuidados e ele não estava apto para ajudar de uma forma eficiente. Seu grupo tinha um ponto de encontro na fazenda, mas como estavam: o pai machucado, com pouca munição e sem veículo não chegariam tão longe.

"Meu pai foi baleado... Na perna. Pode mesmo cuidar disso?" Questionou baixando a arma, apesar de não perder o ar de alerta ou de parecer perigoso, parado encarando a mulher.

"Aprendi algumas coisas aqui e ali durante esse tempo." Ela disse se erguendo com calma e caminhando em direção a cama onde Rick estava, com cuidado e sem tirar os olhos do menino.

Sentando ao lado do homem notou como seu rosto estava tão machucado que não poderia imaginar qual seria sua aparência. Porém, o rosto não era sua preocupação principal, mesmo que estivesse muito ferido. Desatando o nó do curativo improvisado, afastou o pano da calça verificando que a bala o acertara, lacerando a carne, mas não a ponto de que morresse se tivesse os cuidados apropriados.

"Tenho álcool, algumas gazes e outras coisas no porão que preciso para cuidar dele." Ela falou e Carl lhe encarou com desconfianças.

"Siga na frente." Carl respondeu apontando a arma para ela e abrindo a porta do quarto.

Não fora complicado realmente mantê-la sob seu domínio, pois ele sabia que atiraria diante de qualquer gesto que denunciasse uma cilada, e tal certeza parecia estar estampada em seu rosto, postura e olhar, por que ela nada tentou, pegando o material de primeiros socorros e voltando para cima com ele em seus calcanhares.

Sentando novamente ao lado do homem tirou uma pequena tesoura sob o olhar duro do menino e cortou a calça acima do ferimento, expondo a coxa e o estrago feito pela bala, depois jogou álcool sobre este, fazendo com Rick estremecesse e gemesse, ainda que não despertasse. Preparou uma agulha muito pequena com linha que parecia de pesca, esterilizando a agulha com a chama de um isqueiro.

Carla olhou para aquela mulher pálida, onde os cabelos pretos e finos pareciam querer escorregar o tempo inteiro do rabo de cavalo, começar a costurar a perna de seu pai como se fosse peça de roupa, pensando que deveria se surpreender com aquilo em algum nível, mas nada lhe espantava de verdade naquele mundo em que viviam.

"Já fiz isso antes." Ela falou sem tirar os olhos do trabalho com a agulha, enxugando o sangue que brotava do ferimento com uma gaze embebida em álcool, para enfim finalizar cobrindo tudo com gaze e enrolando ao redor da coxa de Rick. "Preciso verificar se ele tem algum outro machucado."

"Ele parecia ter se ferido no peito." Carl respondeu e a mulher começou a desabotoar a camisa de Rick, avistando a grande mancha já roxa do lado direito.

Tocando descobriu que não havia nenhum osso quebrado, pensando que entendia o bastante de costelas fraturadas, para notar que o homem poderia ter uma trincada, no máximo.

Passando a gaze ao redor do tórax definido, ainda que o achasse um pouco magro, ela improvisou o bastante para que ele não piorasse, passando a dar atenção ao seu rosto, limpando aqui e ali, enquanto imaginava que, qualquer que fosse a briga em que aquele homem estivera, se saíra vivo, quem lhe machucara devia estar morto, por que não poderia estar pior que ele.

"Acho que isso é tudo que posso fazer por seu pai no momento." A mulher lhe falou cortando o restante da calça e cobrindo Rick com uma manta. "Antes que anoiteça, precisamos ir para o porão."

"Acho que devemos ficar aqui." Carl respondeu.

"Não sou ameaça garoto. Mas você e seu pai podem ser. Afinal, é você quem está me mantendo prisioneira com essa arma."

"Quando meu pai acordar, ele decidirá o que faremos com você." O garoto respondeu e a mulher estremeceu levemente.

Ela arrumou as coisas na caixa com mãos trêmulas, deixou-a sobre a cama há um gesto do menino, se afastando para o canto oposto e sentando colada à parede, abraçando as pernas e parecendo sentir frio.

"A propósito, meu nome é Jessie... Jessie Anderson..." Ela disse encarando Carl. "Acho que deveria saber antes que decidam me matar."


	2. One week on the storm

_**One week on the storm**_

Tinha deixado o veículo na rua mais acima, pois sabia que qualquer ruído poderia atraí-los. Caminhava arrastando a perna esquerda machucada, preocupada e assustada em não estar apta o bastante para correr se necessário, o facão firme e preparado, sentindo o coração aos pulos e um suor frio descer pelas suas costas.

O local que procurava estava logo à frente onde uma grande placa sinalizava e lhe destacava dos imóveis ao redor; a madeira da placa já marcada pelo abandono, com o papel, onde as letras seguiam apagadas, agora descascando e as marcas de sujeira da chuva recente lhe dando um ar ainda mais apocalíptico: Farmácia.

Escondeu-se atrás de um dos carros abandonados ao avistar um errante. Encolhendo-se e ficando atenta a aproximação da criatura. A errante, uma mulher, cambaleou na direção em que estava, as roupas rasgadas e sujas, pés onde partes de um sapato se agarravam a sua carne, a parte frontal da camisa tão desgastada e destroçada que lhe deixava o seio mutilado exposto. Esperou que ela estivesse perto o suficiente, para só então se erguer e lhe acertar com um golpe certeiro na cabeça, se afastando e limpando, com a manga de seu casaco, o sangue que espirrara em seu rosto.

Devagar chegou ao local desejado, avaliando seu interior pelas vidraças ainda intactas, não avistando nenhuma coisa morta ou viva lá dentro. Apressada invadiu o lugar, procurando por toda a bagunça à sua volta, algo que ainda pudesse usar para cuidar do corte em seu pé, que já estava inflamando, se recriminando pela burrice que a levara a se machucar e muito mais por ter se deixado levar a partir da prisão, quando tinha todo o direito de estar lá também.

Notou em um canto um pacote aberto com ataduras e alguns frascos que pareciam intactos. Vasculhando também encontrou alguns comprimidos que serviriam. Depois de uma busca minuciosa no recinto, olhou em torno suspirando triste, pois tudo fora saqueado e nada mais restava que pudesse ser aproveitado. E, por Deus, aquela era a última farmácia das redondezas.

Estava para sair quando ouviu o barulho. Nada dos grunhidos característicos. Eram homens, dois ou três, discutindo em um tom normal de voz, como se a ameaça dos errantes não os assustassem, ou por que já estivessem tão calejados que relaxavam na segurança.

Deslizou para trás de um balcão e lá ficou avaliando suas opções. Pelo que conseguia escutar eles não a tinham visto, provavelmente estando ali pela mesma razão que ela e não por ela. Vinha evitando grupos ou pessoas isoladas desde que saíra da prisão, não achava que poderia chegar a confiar em alguém tão cedo. Olhou em volta, procurando a saída dos fundos, para chegar até lá ainda abaixada, de olho nos homens ainda na entrada, desatenta o bastante para não ver o errante que saía da escuridão do outro lado da porta, que tropeçou em seu corpo e caiu sobre ela tentando lhe morder.

Jogando as mãos para frente o atirou para o lado, agarrando o facão e acertando em seu rosto. Afastou-se gemendo e se tocando, procurando qualquer ferimento que ele lhe tivesse causado, para suspirar aliviada e ser agarrada logo depois por duas mãos fortes e peludas, que a ergueram sem delicadeza, encostando seu corpo sujo e fedendo a suor nela.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui." Um mais alto saiu das sombras e avançou para avaliar aquela nova presa.

"Solte-me." Gritou esperneando, tentando acertá-lo com a perna boa e os punhos.

"Ela é valente." Um terceiro comentou entrando e verificando o errante abatido.

"E muito mais cheirosa que aquela que encontramos em Oak Lake." O que a segurava disse cheirando seu cabelo curto, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela estremecesse de revolta e repulsa. Os olhos claros no rosto assustado, pensando como escaparia daqueles três homens que pareciam lhe devorar, em uma volúpia que a repugnou.

"Deveríamos verificar se ela está com mais alguém." O terceiro falou olhando para os recantos da farmácia, um pouco preocupado.

"Não." O mais alto respondeu, parecendo ler nela todo o seu abandono. Pela postura submissa dos outros dois, este deveria ser o líder. "Ela está sozinha."

Puxando a mochila que ela carregava o terceiro verificou o que ela tinha encontrado e o pouco que trouxera consigo do carro, dando um esgar de raiva e decepção.

"Nada." Falou depois. "Acho que Tim está com azar."

"O Tim que vá para o inferno. Não vou ficar arriscando meu traseiro pelo bastardo." O líder declarou baixo, olhando para fora onde um errante se colava a vidraça. "Vamos sair daqui." Ordenou e saíram, parando à entrada, derrubando e abatendo o errante.

"Podemos tentar o mercado, Cruz." O fedorento ainda tentou junto ao líder, o tom de voz um pouco suplicante, como se tivesse algum tipo de amizade pelo tal de Tim.

"O lugar está infestado." Cruz, o líder, respondeu se aproximando deles dois, olhando fixo para ela, um olhar lascivo e cheio de promessas escusas, para então passar uma mão pelo seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, até chegar mais abaixo e afagar-lhe um seio de forma rude. "Faz tempo que não tenho uma mulher." Ele declarou com um pouco de posse na voz, como se não desejasse dividir a presa com os demais predadores.

"Vamos voltar ao acampamento." Cruz falou por fim se afastando dela, um pouco relutante. "Drew, amarre as mãos dela... Bem apertado. Devemos ter cuidado com essa aqui."

"Olá!" Eles ouviram alguém falar às suas costas.

Viraram-se para se deparar com uma garota jovem, bonita, lhe apontando uma arma, um braço pendendo ao lado do corpo onde uma mão faltava. Pegos de surpresa, eles demoraram alguns segundos para reagirem e, depois, não houve tempo para mais nada. Cruz foi alvejado na cabeça. Seu corpo sendo jogado para trás pelo impacto, a mão já com a arma, porém sem tempo de erguer e se defender.

Ver o chefe do bando abatido fora por demais inesperado, visto que a garota não havia atirado. O projétil partindo de um ponto elevado, lhes fazendo imaginar que ela não estava sozinha. E, onde ficaram parados, se tornavam alvos fáceis.

O fedorento foi quem pensou mais rápido. Largando a outra mulher, sacou sua arma e apontou para a nova garota, todavia esta seguia sendo mais rápida, atirando em seu peito no mesmo instante que o terceiro levava uma bala no rosto. Toda a ação levando menos de trinta segundos do momento em que ela dissera seu inesperado _olá._

Olhando para cada um dos caídos, avaliando se ainda representavam perigo, Sam apenas pensou que eram três selvagens a menos no mundo, enquanto guardava a arma no coldre e avançava para agarrar-se a amiga em um abraço apertado, imaginando o que Carol fazia sozinha, ferida e tão longe da prisão.

"Eu pensei..." Carol disse em um soluço tardio, perdendo a coragem que a mantivera lúcida e imaginando como escapar enquanto se via aprisionada pelos três estranhos.

"Temos que sair daqui. Os tiros vão atrair aquelas malditas coisas." Sam lhe disse, apertando-a mais forte e se afastando logo após.

Olhando para o prédio do outro lado da rua, acenou com a mão boa e apontou para a direita, sinalizando para alguém que Carol não pode identificar se era homem ou mulher, vestido todo de preto e com uma máscara. Contudo, quem quer que estivesse no topo do telhado, deveria saber para onde seguir, por que rapidamente sumiu e Sam não se preocupou em olhar para trás.

Percebendo que Carol mancava, Sam deteve seu passo apressado, deixando que a outra colocasse o braço no seu ombro e se apoiasse nela. Olhando para os lados marchavam retornando pelo caminho que a mais velha fizera mais cedo.

"Meu carro está logo ali na frente." Carol falou tentando andar um pouco mais rápido ao perceber que alguns errantes já viravam a esquina e os seguiam.

"Vá à frente." Sam lhe disse puxando a faca e parando. "Vou segurá-los por um tempo."

"Não." Carol pediu segurando seu braço onde a mão não mais existia.

"Vá." Sam disse dando um leve sorriso. "Já passei por coisas piores neste último mês."

Carol hesitou um momento, para logo após se virar e correr da melhor maneira que podia em direção ao veículo. Vendo Sam ficar no mesmo lugar, esperando que o errante avançasse para derrubá-lo e lhe finalizar, recuando para abater um segundo, recuando mais dois passos para matar um terceiro e, só então, correr na mesma direção que a amiga.

Quando estava quase na esquina Carol brecou o carro ao seu lado, abrindo a porta do carona. Sam entrou e mandou que ela seguisse em frente.

"Vire na próxima esquina e pare." Pediu enquanto a guiava.

Quando Carol freou, saíram do veículo e a mulher mais velha apenas a seguiu.

Caminharam por um emaranhado do que parecia serem armadilhas, um ou outro errante preso entre as hastes afiadas das estacas, ou em fios de arame farpado, tentando agarrá-las quando passaram, mas aprisionados o suficiente para que não representassem perigo.

Sam lhe guiou para um prédio antigo, subindo uma escada, contornando algumas armadilhas ocultas, para chegarem a uma sala onde encontraram, além de mantimentos espalhados, um arsenal completo.

"Sua alma caridosa ainda vai lhe trazer problemas." Um homem afro-americano, de sua altura, falou passando por Carol e parando ao lado de Sam, encarando a garota com um olhar irritado.

"Obrigada pela ajuda." Sam respondeu olhando fundo para aquele estranho. "Não tinha percebido quem ela era quando vi os bastados a machucando, mas eu a conheço e é uma amiga." Sam falou tocando no braço de seu novo amigo com um carinho que o homem aceitou, relaxando um pouco.

"Morgan, Carol. Carol, Morgan Jones." Sam apresentou puxando a mais velha pelo braço e a levando em direção a um largo sofá jogado a um canto.

Carol pensou já ter ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar, mas aquela semana já havia sido difícil e complicada o suficiente para que conseguisse pensar com clareza no momento. Desde que Rick lhe mandara embora não conseguia dormir direito, fugindo o tempo todo, sem um local que pudesse se sentir segura por mais que algumas horas. Imaginando o que Daryl estaria pensando sobre o que fizera, temendo nunca mais lhe encontrar.

"Acho que deveríamos nos livrar daqueles três corpos, caso alguém venha procurá-los." Morgan falou se jogando em uma poltrona distante o bastante do local onde elas estavam, arrancando Carol de seus pensamentos.

"Os errantes darão conta deles." Sam respondeu pegando uma sacola embaixo do sofá. "Deixe-me ver esse machucado, Carol."

A mais velha fez o que ela pediu, enquanto eles conversavam, apenas observando aquela troca de palavras, como se os dois se conhecessem a muito, ou partilhassem uma experiência recente que os aproximara, criando um laço entre eles que podia ser percebido por olhos experientes.

Sam limpou sua ferida com cuidado, desinfetou e fez um hábil curativo.

"É bom te ver de novo." Carol lhe disse, sentindo que não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

"Também senti sua falta." Sam respondeu terminando de cuidar do ferimento e guardando a sacola no mesmo local.

Ficou encarando Carol por um momento, pensando em perguntar por todos, por Rick principalmente, mas temendo ouvir o motivo para encontrar a outra tão longe da prisão.

Há duas semanas tinha chegado a Cinthyanna vindo de Milersburg. Seus passos a tinham levado para casa assim que saíra da prisão, percorrendo a pé boa parte do caminho, se escondendo e fugindo sempre, até que se deparou com a entrada da casa de seu pai, a rua tão vazia e silenciosa que pensou que estava sonhando.

Tudo permanecia basicamente igual no seu antigo lar, apesar da bagunça que denunciava a visita de saqueadores e errantes. Subira para seu quarto e chorara por muito tempo pensando nas pessoas que perdera, tocando em suas coisas e lembrando-se da infância feliz que tivera, até que se sentiu preparada o suficiente para lembrar-se das pessoas que amava e deixara para trás.

Pensou no dia em que abandonara a prisão, como cada passo distante daquelas cercas lhe faziam respirar melhor, pensar melhor, ainda que seu coração tenha ficado estilhaçado. Arriscar a sua vida na estrada novamente lhe pareceu algo inevitável e necessário após a morte de Scott, mas quando pensava em Rick, em como ele encararia aquela sua partida sem explicação, sem uma despedida, temia, mais que tudo, que ele a esquecesse e seguisse em frente, quando nela seu amor por ele só fazia crescer mais e mais a cada dia.

Dissera no breve bilhete que ficaria bem, ainda que isso não fosse verdade. Nunca estaria bem novamente. Nada mudaria seus sentimentos, sua dor. Tinha apenas que aceitá-las e conviver o melhor possível com as perdas. O tempo para sofrer e se deixar despedaçar pelos que se foram já havia passado. O mundo atual exigia que você fosse mais forte que ele ou que desistisse e fosse à merda. Estar no seu antigo quarto lhe mostrara que não podia apenas pensar em seus sofrimentos e, com isso, acabar esquecendo-se de aceitar os presentes, as coisas boas, que podiam lhe encontrar ou lhe serem oferecidas.

"Como estão todos?" Perguntou por fim, encarando Carol e vendo-a olhar para as mãos com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Houve um surto, uma doença que atingiu boa parte das pessoas na prisão." Ela começou olhando para Morgan e voltando a encarar Sam. "Algumas pessoas morreram."

"Rick?" Sam falou baixo, um pouco apavorada, se aproximando da mulher e tomando uma das suas mãos.

"Não... Não sei... Isso foi há uma semana. Ele estava bem quando parti." Carol hesitou e engoliu em seco. "Fiz algo... Não me arrependo... Mas... Mas Rick me mandou embora."

Sam não compreendeu. Rick se importava com todas as pessoas da prisão, porém, além do filho, Carol, Glen e Daryl eram tudo que restava de seu grupo original e Rick não só os respeitava, como os amava.

Quando Carol passou a lhes contar toda a história, cada parte chocante e obscura, Sam sentiu que seu coração se dividia pela certeza de que ela fizera o necessário, ainda que não se imaginasse cometendo algo do tipo há alguém que lhe confiasse a sua vida. Contudo, não estava apta a julgar alguém. Carol tivera suas motivações e podia conviver com as escolhas que fez. Rick também fizera uma escolha, mas sua decisão deveria levar em conta a opinião de outros, como Daryl. E Sam imaginou que aquela separação que Rick forçara ao casal pudesse resultar em um atrito dele com o amigo eventualmente.

"Sei que sou um monstro. Sei que decepcionei os outros e você deve estar me julgando dessa forma agora." Carol lhe dissera enfim. "Mas não podia arriscar. Eu..."

"Não estou julgando você." Sam disse após um segundo. "Não concordo que tenha sido a melhor maneira de agir, mas não posso julgar você, quando eu mesma não hesitei em matar quando achei que era o certo, não importando a opinião dos outros ou as conseqüências."

Avaliando a amiga, Sam notou as manchas escuras sob seus olhos, a face cansada, sentindo seu carinho por ela perdoar toda e qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter feito de errado ou precipitado, mesmo que estivesse triste ao pensar no que ela fizera a Karen que também era sua amiga.

"Descanse agora." Sam falou decidida, se erguendo e pegando uma manta para que ela se aquecesse. Carol obedeceu, deitando e adormecendo logo em seguida.

Sam se afastou, rumando para o outro cômodo, sendo seguida por Morgan.

"Você vai procurá-los, não é?" Ele constatou ao notar seu olhar determinado. "Quando você chegou aqui, eu apenas pensei que desejaria que fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Queria estar só novamente. Continuar limpando essa cidade, até me sentir limpo também de alguma maneira... Mas agora, não me imagino ficando novamente sozinho e não posso ir com você."

"Você diz coisas tão bonitas, Morgan." Sam disse com ironia. "Acho que esqueceu que tentou me matar, duas vezes."

"Não esqueci, mas me lembro também que você poderia ter me matado várias vezes, ou pelo menos me deixado apodrecer naquele buraco, mas preferiu me salvar." Morgan olhou para o outro lado, para a mulher deitada no sofá, pensando no que ela fizera com seus próprios amigos. "Tenho medo de me perder novamente, Sam. Sinto-me a cada dia mais lúcido, mas minha mente ainda não está clara, tudo ainda é muito turvo."

Sam o olhou fundo sentindo por ele uma afeição que poucas vezes oferecera tão prontamente a alguém, lembrando das longas conversas que tiveram e nos profundos silêncios que dividiram. Morgan lhe mostrara, mas que tudo naquele tempo longe da prisão, o quanto ela havia perdido e o que poderia ter se tornado.

"Não posso levá-la comigo." Sam falou se referindo a Carol. "Não sem saber se tudo está bem com eles e conversar com Rick."

"Se ele estiver vivo." Morgan pontuou.

"Ele está vivo." Sam replicou. "Eu sei que está."


	3. A return to hell

_**A return to hell**_

Quando saíra de sua antiga casa em Milersburg, Sam havia pensando que, cedo ou tarde, seus passos lhe levariam de volta para a prisão, para Rick. Aqueles dias passados na estrada apenas lhe fizeram perceber que precisava mais dele do que estar distante das coisas dolorosas que aconteceram naquele lugar. Mas todo o tempo nunca realmente pensou que, ao retornar, pudesse não encontrá-lo.

Tinha dirigido de Cinthiana até a prisão pensando na história de Carol, vez ou outra olhando para a mulher ao seu lado, que insistira em lhe acompanhar, rezando para que ele estivesse bem, esquecida de todos os outros, até mesmo de Carl ou Judith, por que em Rick se resumia toda a esperança de alegria que pensasse ainda ter nesse mundo.

O adeus a Morgan lhe pareceu definitivo de alguma maneira, com ele lhe abraçando pela primeira desde que haviam se conhecido. E Sam não pode deixar de pensar que nunca mais se encontrariam se ele continuasse preso naquele lugar, amarrado as lembranças das escolhas que não fizera, que acabaram por retornar e lhe arrancar tudo o que lhe restava.

"Vem comigo." Ela havia quase implorado.

"Não. Fico aqui. E, se precisar, terá um lugar para onde retornar." Ele lhe dissera segurando seus ombros. "Cuide-se garota. Diga a Rick que estou melhor. Diga que Morgan Jones não tem medo de fazer o necessário, sem esquecer-se do é certo, agora."

Sam desejara, durante todo o caminho, que pudesse entregar aquela mensagem.

Mas quando chegou a prisão, parando o carro a uma distância segura, ficou chocada ao ver a destruição no local: as cercas no chão, os errantes vagando no campo onde estavam às sepulturas e a horta, um maldito e inesperado tanque na entrada, tudo evidenciando que naquele lugar houvera uma dura batalha e que esta não fora recente.

"Meu Deus!" Carol sussurrou colocando as mãos no rosto e olhando para Sam ao seu lado.

A garota apertava o volante de forma que suas juntas estavam brancas, o maxilar apertado, os olhos arregalados e úmidos, pensando em todas as pessoas que se abrigavam ali, em Rick, nas crianças, sem saber por um instante o que fazer, o que imaginar.

"Passe-me o binóculo." Pediu em um fio de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que um errante batia de encontro ao seu lado do veículo.

Carol pegou a mochila no banco de trás e lhe entregou o objeto pedido. Sam tentou avaliar o local, mas de dentro do veículo não tinha a visibilidade necessária.

Abrindo a porta para empurrar o errante, saiu com a faca na mão o acertando. Parando na frente do carro, verificou novamente o lugar, olhando cada um dos errantes que vagavam além dos portões, temendo encontrar um dos amigos, em seu coração a certeza de que eles poderiam e deveriam ter escapado, ninguém permaneceria na prisão do jeito que estava, a menos que tenha ficado preso em seu interior.

"Sam." Carol lhe chamou com a voz estrangulada olhando para um ponto a frente onde alguns carros estavam estacionados e nenhum errante rondava, o outro binóculo nas mãos trêmulas.

Sam focou naquela direção e viu um corpo no chão, meio devorado, onde uma cabeça estava separada a pouco menos de um metro. Os cabelos brancos lhe pareceram demais conhecidos para que não sentisse seu estômago embrulhar.

Devagar, tentando não atrair a atenção dos errantes por perto, caminhou para onde o corpo estava usando os carros como proteção, e tendo Carol às suas costas.

"É o Hershel." Carol falou com voz trêmula parando, dobrando o corpo sobre a grama e vomitando.

Sam somente parou quando estava próxima o bastante para se agachar ao lado do velho, observando suas mãos amarradas no corpo parcialmente devorado, o sangue seco e queimado pelo sol manchando a grama, como se ele tivesse sido ou tivesse se arrastado até ali onde fora finalmente morto. A localização e o estado do corpo, somado às cercas próximas e aqueles carros abandonados e alvejados, lhe dando o bastante para que tivesse uma idéia clara do que acontecera. De que as pessoas que atacaram a prisão deveriam ter feito Hershel de refém e o assassinado em algum momento.

Um grunhido baixo a fez olhar para o rosto do velho, e apesar de todas as suas desavenças, Sam não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas ao vê-lo transformado e deixado para trás sem que alguém lhe desse o descanso apropriado.

Puxando a faca o acertou no meio da testa, se levantando sem olhar para ele novamente. Verificando os veículos e encontrando um destrancado e com as chaves, o tanque quase cheio.

"Carol." Ela chamou vendo a mulher tirar seu casaco e cobrir a cabeça de Hershel, para depois juntar-se a ela. "Alguém ainda pode estar preso lá dentro.

"Não acredito Sam." Carol falou olhando para a prisão, a voz mais segura agora, ainda que a sentisse um pouco trêmula às suas costas. "O ônibus e dois carros não estão no pátio."

"Não posso arriscar sair daqui sem ter certeza." Sam falou se voltando e retornando para o carro escondido sob as árvores.

"O que pretende fazer, entrar lá sozinha?" Carol perguntou lhe segurando o braço.

"Algo assim." Sam respondeu.

"Não, não vai." Carol a sacudiu. "Não vou permitir, ouviu. Não vou. Eles se foram. Rick deve tê-los levado daqui." Carol apontou para a prisão. "Não há mais nada lá."

"Você não entende, não é?" Sam falou. "Acha que posso sair daqui e recomeçar, seguir em frente, sem a certeza de que ele não está lá dentro?"

"Se estiver lá dentro, Rick não está vivo, Sam." Carol respondeu.

"Se ele tiver se transformado em uma dessas coisas, acha que vou partir e deixá-lo vagar desse jeito." Sam perguntou entre dentes. "Carol, mesmo que não encontre nada, não posso deixar de tentar."

"O que vai fazer?"

"Sozinha posso entrar sem problemas, mas preciso que faça uma coisa." Sam respondeu.

Alguns minutos depois Carol manobrava o carro para as cercas caídas e ligava o volume do CD player o mais alto possível. Aos poucos os errantes na prisão começaram a caminhar em direção ao veículo. Quando a maior parte já estava próxima o bastante, Carol deu a partida e rodou alguns metros parando, repetindo a atitude, inúmeras vezes, até se encontrar na estrada com uma procissão de mortos vivos lhe seguindo.

Sam deu a partida no veículo em que se escondera, rodando até estar no pátio, onde apenas alguns ainda se encontravam. Desviando dos mais lentos e acertando apenas um, para entrar no Bloco D, fechando os portões às suas costas. Observara cada um dos errantes que passara em direção a estrada e só avistou um rosto conhecido de um dos moradores da prisão, respirando aliviada por um momento.

Na área comum encontrou dois e atirou, o silenciador abafando qualquer ruído. Com a mão da arma erguida avançou pelas mesas até chegar ao portão da cela, fechando-o devagar e silenciosamente, ao avistar apenas errantes, as celas abertas, uma grande bagunça e parte da parede, que dava para o pátio, demolida. Voltado em silêncio para verificar o outro portão, encontrando-o trancado com as chaves ainda na fechadura pelo lado de fora.

Recuou saindo para o pátio novamente, atirando em três errantes que se aglomeravam na saída, observando outros se aproximando da área administrativa. Saindo, rumou para o Bloco C, recarregando a arma com habilidade e rapidez para alguém que possuía apenas uma mão, agilidade esta aprendida à duras penas na estrada naquele mês.

Parada no sopé da curta escada, ela mirou nos errantes ali dentro que se adiantaram tentando pegá-la, acertando três de quatro tiros em suas cabeças. O quarto errante tropeçando nos degraus ao tentar subir e Sam apenas teve que abaixar a automática para finalizá-lo.

Ali também o portão de acesso ao interior da prisão estava trancado, o que era procedimento padrão do grupo. Se afastando para a área das celas, observou das sombras, mas ali não havia tantos deles, apenas um perto da saída para os banheiros, o que lhe deu a segurança em adentrar.

Mantendo-se próxima a parede das janelas e longe da entrada das celas caminhou pé ante pé, sabendo que não tinha muito tempo até que outros errantes tomassem o pátio e a encurralassem ali dentro.

Passando a primeira cela que pertencera a Rick sentiu o coração apertar.

"Alguém aqui?" Chamou, mas não houve resposta.

Baixado a arma, mordeu o lábio inferior par conter o soluço, se encostando a parede e ali ficando por um momento, tentando afastar da mente e do coração a idéia de que ele não estivesse vivo e bem. Tentando acreditar que ele não havia caído junto com aquele refúgio que duramente criaram.

Olhando para a cela à frente avistou o porta retratos preso à parede na parte de baixo do beliche que fora de Carl. Dando um passo á frente, atirou no errante que já se aproximava perigosamente, entrando, pegando o objeto e observando a face alegre das três pessoas na foto, sem ciúmes da mulher ao lado de Rick, apenas imaginando que entregaria aquele presente a Carl e a Rick assim que os encontrasse, por que, por Deus, ele estava vivo e eles se veriam novamente.

Rumando para fora, se assustou com a quantidade deles que já subiam a área gramada, lentos o bastante para que ela corresse em direção ao carro e desse o fora daquele lugar de morte, para dirigir até o ponto de encontro com Carol.

Parando o carro ao lado do veículo da amiga, saiu carregando tudo que podia ser de utilidade e guardando no porta malas do outro carro, enquanto agarrava o botijão e uma mangueira para retirar a gasolina do que deixaria para trás.

"Não encontrei ninguém... vivo ou morto." Sam disse se agachando para transferir a gasolina.

"Graças a Deus." Carol murmurou.

"O ponto de encontro, caso precisassem evacuar, era a antiga fazenda de Hershel, não é?" Sam perguntou se erguendo.

"Sim... Seria o primeiro lugar para onde deveríamos ir." Carol respondeu.

"Será para onde iremos agora." Sam falou agarrando o botijão e encarando decidida a amiga.

"Eles podem não estar mais lá." Carol pontuou corretamente.

"É um ponto de partida pelo menos." Sam retrucou.

"Tínhamos um plano para quando chegássemos à prisão, mas agora, quando encontrarmos eles, se Rick estiver lá com Tyrese, provavelmente vou ter problemas."

"Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois." Sam respondeu voltando para o carro


	4. Two days after on the storm

_**Two days after on the storm**_

Jessie colocou o pano úmido na testa dele novamente, tomando cuidado com os vários hematomas, sentindo sua respiração agitada e um pouco arfante, com nada mais que uma ou duas aspirinas para ajudá-lo no momento.

Suspirou inquieta afastando o tecido, o molhando, torcendo um pouco e passando agora pelo seu pescoço e peito, com cuidado e delicadeza, pensando em Carl, no quanto ele estava demorando e isso não era bom sinal.

Inquieta afastou-se um pouco da cama se aproximando da escada, olhou para cima, apurando os ouvidos em busca de qualquer ruído. Nada. Aquela era a primeira vez que Carl lhe deixava sozinha desde que eles chegaram há dois dias. E Jessie sabia que ele não o fizera por uma questão de confiança, mas sim por que não tivera escolha. Com a febre alta do pai, o menino precisou sair para vasculhar as casas vizinhas em busca de remédios mais eficazes do que ela possuía, no seu já tão minguado estoque.

Jessie se lembrou do garoto pouco antes que saísse: a face preocupada, uma postura de ameaça, enquanto seus olhos quase lhe suplicavam que guardasse o homem sobre a cama, já que ele era tudo o que lhe restava.

Em resposta, havia tentando demonstrar que ele podia acreditar nela, mas Carl parecia já estar muito calejado para que aprendesse a confiar facilmente e Jessie não podia fazer muita coisa nesse sentido. Mesmo desconfiado ele saíra, deixando o pai aos seus cuidados.

Rick.

Nome estranho para um homem da idade dele. Juvenil demais, mas o que ela mesma sabia sobre isso? Tinha trinta anos e ainda se sentia como uma adolescente amedrontada, sempre assustada.

Na verdade, Jessie ainda se perguntava como tinha durado tanto nesse mundo. Mal sabia atirar, não que possuísse uma arma; morria de medo daquelas coisas lá fora, evitando ao máximo se expor e chamar a atenção delas; e seu filho acabara sofrendo as conseqüências dessa sua falta de fibra e coragem.

Pete, seu marido, lhe protegera por muito tempo depois que tudo começara. Por isso, continuar aceitando seus constantes abusos fora uma troca que se propusera e se permitira. Ficou calada e aceitou tudo o que ele atirava em sua direção, por que tinha mais medo do mundo atual do que da mão pesada do esposo. Temendo ir embora, permaneceu ao seu lado, até que ele saíra para buscar mantimentos e não havia voltado. E Ron, aos seus cuidados, não sobreviveu mais que alguns dias.

Jessie voltou para junto de Rick, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar as lembranças. Cuidar dele, de certa forma, a ajudava a esquecer de sua perda. Ajudava-lhe a não pensar em Ron. Tudo era tão mais difícil quando se deixava levar pela dor da morte de seu filho, do seu único motivo de alegria durante todos os anos ao lado do marido. Qualquer coisa era melhor que estar sozinha. Nas últimas semanas seu único pensamento tinha sido as diversas maneiras de deixar esse mundo, ainda que Jessie não tivesse a coragem necessária para colocar todos aqueles seus planos em ação.

Passou a observar o homem, enquanto usava o pano úmido para baixar sua febre. Ele não poderia saber, mas essa era a primeira vez que estava se sentido realmente segura desde que resolvera se esconder naquele casa, vindo de lugar nenhum e indo para parte alguma, vagando pelo mundo sem propósito e um pouco vazia.

Ele acordou algumas vezes, muito brevemente e apenas o bastante para que ela pudesse discernir um olho muito azul de ar perspicaz, que se fixara nela como se a conhecesse ou confundisse com alguém. Mesmo com o rosto não tão inchado, sua voz soara quase inaudível e incompreensível, chamando por Carl e Judith, todas às vezes, até que Carl, lhe pegando de surpresa, contou que Judith era sua irmã mais nova e que havia morrido no dia anterior.

Jessie sentiu por ele, sem precisar imaginar o que Rick estava passando... Ela sabia.

Perder alguém que se amava para aqueles monstros já era algo que doía imenso. Perder um filho? Aquela era uma dor que dilacerava, despedaçava cada parte de seu corpo e acabava por lhe destruir um pouco da lucidez.

"Carl?" Ela o ouviu chamar.

Parando com o pano a poucos centímetros de sua testa, se inclinou sobre ele para que ele lhe visse, quando o viu abrir o olho bom. Colocando a mão delicadamente em seu peito, quando percebeu que ele tencionava se erguer.

"Fique deitado, por favor." Pediu e foi atendida apenas brevemente.

"Quem é você?" Ele murmurou e ela conseguiu entender. "Onde está meu filho?"

"Ele foi à casa ao lado tentar encontrar algum remédio." Explicou com a mão ainda em seu peito, procurando lhe acalmar e mantê-lo deitado. "Meu nome é Jessie."

"Preci-ciso me levantar." Ele falou afastando sua mão, sentando e tentando ficar de pé.

"Não acho que deva... Oh, Deus!" Disse se erguendo para apoiá-lo.

"Tem um banheiro aqui?" Ele grunhiu ignorando o que ela achava, tentando afastá-la, mas Jessie manteve as mãos em seus braços, dando-se conta de que ele era alto em comparação com sua pouca estatura.

"Ali em frente." Ela respondeu compreendendo suas necessidades.

Mesmo com um Rick relutante, ela o acompanhou até o local, se afastando para aguardar sentada em uma velha cadeira de madeira, até ele sair minutos depois.

Parando no umbral da porta ele se apoio á parede, olhou em sua direção, um pouco zangado, mas esperou que ela se aproximasse para ajudá-lo a chegar à cama. Ele pareceu um pouco aborrecido ao perceber, só naquele instante, que estava sem a blusa e a calça, coberto só com a roupa de baixo.

Jessie sentiu seu rosto corar. O que queria dizer que ele provavelmente tinha notado duas manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas se alastrando e tomando toda sua face. Seu marido sempre odiara aquilo nela. Em conseqüência ela se tornava ainda mais tímida, o que resultava em um pouco de violência, algo leve, se fosse um dia bom e ele não estivesse bebendo.

"Precisei cortar sua calça. E a blusa estava molhada de suor por causa da febre." Ela se desculpou olhando para a escada, rezando para que Carl retornasse.

"Obrigado." Ele inesperadamente agradeceu.

Devagar se deitou novamente e Jessie ficou sem saber como agir.

Enquanto o ajudava sentiu que ele ainda estava queimando, mas não se sentia à vontade para continuar tentando baixar a febre com ele acordado, com as liberdades que havia tomado.

Pegando a última aspirina agarrou a garrafa d'água e se aproximou dele.

"Tome isso." Ela falou lhe entregando o remédio.

Rick ergueu a parte de cima do corpo gemendo entre dentes e Jessie se abaixou prontamente, passou a mão por seus ombros, agarrando seu braço por baixo da áxila, lhe sustentando enquanto ele engolia o remédio e bebia toda a água.

Quando ele se deitou novamente, ela se afastou puxou uma cadeira e, sentando perto da cama, molhou o pano colocando em sua testa, afastando as mãos em seguida.

Ele ficou quieto olhando para o teto, a mão enfaixada sobre a barriga depois que puxou o lençol e cobriu a parte inferior do corpo. Parecia perdido em memórias ruins, a julgar pelo que deixava transparecer em sua face marcada. A barba grisalha maior e desgrenhada lhe dando um ar ainda mais doentio e maltrapilho, mesmo assim, Jessie o achou um tanto quanto bonito. E havia algo mais... Um ar de autoridade que não se perdia em meio a toda aquela fragilidade.

Jessie afastou os olhos dele, ao se perceber lhe encarando sem motivos. O silêncio tomando todo o lugar, a não ser pelo leve arfar da respiração masculina. Pensou que ele tinha adormecido. Até que se virou para olhá-lo.

"Você tem um filho muito valente." Ela comentou quando o silêncio se tornou pesado, notando que ele ainda estava acordado.

"Sim." Ele murmurou laconicamente, ainda totalmente desperto. E Jessie imaginou que ele, como o filho, não confiava tão fácil, para voltar a dormir ao lado de uma estranha, quando podia se manter acordado.

"Meu filho era um pouco mais jovem que ele." Ela confidenciou. "Não muito corajoso, devo dizer. Acho que puxou isso de mim." Jessie sentiu as lágrimas chegarem até seus olhos e virou o rosto para que ele não as visse. "Ele foi mordido, um pouco antes de nos escondermos aqui. Eu o enterrei nos fundos."

"Sinto muito." Rick sussurrou cansado.

"Sinto a falta dele. Mas dou graças por ter estado ao seu lado em seus momentos finais, por poder tê-lo enterrado... Por ele não ter sido devorado por..." Jessie parou ao notar Rick virar a cabeça, seu corpo balançando levemente, sendo sacudido pelos soluços, baixos e contidos. "Meu Deus! Perdoe-me." Ela pediu em um fio de voz percebendo que aquilo deveria ter acontecido à garotinha chamada Judith.

Sem saber o que fazer agarrou a mão dele e segurou-a com força, enquanto ele chorava, notando que ele tremia levemente. Afastando o pano, colocou uma mão em sua testa, passando a afagar seus cabelos com doçura, tentando lhe dar um pouco de alento. Ficando calado, o resto do tempo. Até que ele começou a se acalmar, a mão segurando a sua com força, o corpo relaxando e um pouco mais frio, a respiração ficando compassada. Esgotado tanto física, quanto emocionalmente.

Jessie quis se afastar, mas pensando melhor manteve-se onde estava, a mão dele na sua, lhe afagando os cabelos e o observando dormir. Sentindo-se estranhamente conectada aquele homem que acabara de cruzar seu caminho. Pensando assustada no que lhe aconteceria quando ele estivesse bom o bastante para partir. Resolvendo em seu íntimo a seguo-los, para onde eles fossem.


	5. Six days in the storm

_**Six days in the storm**_

Rick deu duas voltas pelo aposento, ainda mancando um pouco, mas apto o bastante para não precisar ficar se apoiando o tempo todo na muleta improvisada. Ainda se sentia um pouco nauseado e tonto, mas não diria nada a mulher do outro lado do cômodo, ou ao Carl.

Sentada, como sempre, na velha cadeira de madeira, Jessie sorriu, parecendo satisfeita em vê-lo em pé depois dos dias de febre alta. O rosto com vários hematomas, mas já sem quase nenhum inchaço, ainda que levasse aquela tristeza pelas perdas recentes.

Quando Rick sentou, olhou para um dos relógios sob a mesinha.

"Disse a Carl para na demorar mais do que uma hora." Ele falou tentando calçar as botas e soltando um som abafado de dor.

"Ele ainda tem algum tempo." Jessie falou se erguendo e largando a camisa que estava ajeitando para ele, se aproximando, puxando a cadeira próxima a cama e pegando a bota para ajudá-lo a calçar.

"Por favor, não faça isso." Ele pediu tentando se afastar da mulher.

"Não seja bobo. Quando era pequena vivia fazendo isso para meu pai, que Deus o tenha." Jessie falou daquele seu jeito tímido. E Rick se deixou ficar ali, vendo-a colocar um dos seus pés sobre sua coxa, calçar uma bota e outra, depois se afastar para terminar o serviço de costura.

Suspirando pensou que Jessie parecia uma formiguinha, não só por causa de seu tamanho, mas por que sempre estava procurando algo para fazer, limpando, cozinhando, pegando água no poço para que nunca ficassem com o reservatório vazio, ainda que Carl ajudasse, era ela quem fazia a maior parte do serviço, que sabia as manhas do lugar.

Apesar de tê-la confundido com Sam quando a viu pela primeira vez, tomado pela febre e de exaustão, ela não se aparecia em quase nada com a garota. Tirando o tom escuro dos cabelos curtos, fisicamente elas eram o oposto uma da outra. Jessie era pálida, fazendo com que seus olhos escuros se tornassem algo exótico em seu rosto. Baixa, magra e com um ar tão frágil que mais parecia uma adolescente, mesmo que fosse evidente ser mais velha.

Jessie era como um retrato em preto e branco e Sam uma fotografia colorida, viva e esfuziante.

Olhou para ela. A mulher parecia estar em diversos lugares ao mesmo tempo, como se quisesse se fazer notar, não de uma forma ruim, mas por uma necessidade de se mostrar necessária. E Rick sabia que esse traço de sua personalidade ficava tão em evidência, por que ela tinha medo de que eles se fossem e a deixassem para trás, talvez por já ter passado por uma situação semelhante. Ele balançou a cabeça ao pensamento, a face preocupada e triste, pensando que nunca poderia abandonar uma criatura pequena e indefesa como ela, que o ajudara em um momento tão doloroso e difícil de sua vida.

Diferente dela, Sam parecia se esforçar para que não a notassem, ainda que não fosse tímida. Com uma personalidade impulsiva, a garota estava sempre sob os holofotes, sem que fizesse esforço nessa direção e em nenhum momento ser essa sua intenção. Sam era frieza e coragem, em muitos aspectos de sua vida, sem medos que não pudesse vencer quando necessário. Jessie era temerosa como um filhote perdido, necessitando de ajuda e apoio. O que o levava a imaginar como ela pudera manter-se viva durante tanto tempo, sem que possuísse as habilidades que em Sam pareciam tão naturais? E aquele fato deveria pontuar a seu favor, já que a mulher sobrevivera sem nem mesmo possuir uma arma.

Suspirou novamente ao ter seus pensamentos correndo na direção de Sam. Duas semanas após sua partida resolvera que não ficaria remoendo o que lhes acontecera, os motivos que a levaram a ir embora, a falta que ela lhe fazia, o buraco que deixara em seu coração. Estava cansado de imaginar se ela ainda estaria viva e para onde fora depois de abandoná-lo. Por isso focara toda a sua atenção nos filhos e agora perdera sua garotinha.

"Pronto." Jessie falou sacudindo a camisa, se aproximando e lhe entregando, arrancando-o das dolorosas lembranças.

Rick deu um leve sorriso quando a viu se virar e procurar algo para organizar, quando ele começou a tirar a camisa que vestia para colocar a de flanela. O primeiro que chegava a esboçar desde que saíram da prisão. Notando como a camisa ficara bem, reconheceu que ela tinha realmente habilidade com linha e agulha. De certa forma, tal fato não deveria surpreendê-lo. Não depois de verificar os pontos que ela dera em sua perna.

"Ficou bom?" Ela perguntou sem se virar.

"Ficou." Rick disse olhando para ela.

"Bom... Está com fome?" Perguntou se afastando e pegando uma cesta com morangos silvestres. "Hoje cedo catei esses lá no fundo."

Rick pensou em dizer não, que não tinha apetite, mas ela lhe estendia a cesta tão gentilmente, tinha os olhos tão suplicantes, que se viu pegando algumas no cesto e levando a boca, mastigando com cuidado, achando-as doces e saborosas.

"Sabia que você iria gostar." Ela comentou observando seu rosto. "Escolhemos essa casa pelo pomar nos fundos. Estava cansada de comer enlatados, ainda que agradecesse a Deus por termos sempre com que nos alimentar."

Rick apenas se esforçou para colocar outra fruta na boca, contente que Jessie gostasse de falar, já que precisava manter sua mente ocupada. E ali esta outra coisa em que ela e Sam diferiam. Em Jessie as palavras pareciam chegar à boca antes que ela pensasse nelas. Mesmo quando estava em silêncio, sentia como se ela ainda estivesse continuando uma conversa. Com Sam os silêncios eram completos e lhe davam uma sensação de calmaria.

"Mas meu marido não se contentava com frutas". Ela continuou. "Assim resolveu sair em busca de algo mais "substancial" e nunca mais voltou."

"Sinto muito." Rick disse-lhe.

"Não sinta." Ela respondeu o espantando. "Por favor, não me entenda mal... Não desejo mal a alguém, quem quer que seja... Mas Pete não era bom para mim ou meu filho. Mantinha-nos seguros dos monstros, mas não dele mesmo." Jessie encarou Rick temendo que ele a julgasse, mas disposta a não ter muitos segredos. "Ele era violento... às vezes."

"Lamento saber."

"Sempre fui uma tola e me deixei iludir por ele quando era mais jovem." Ela revelou. "Em minha defesa e na dele, devo dizer que nos primeiros anos ele era gentil, mas depois que nosso filho nasceu tudo pareceu desmoronar."

Rick viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas pela lembrança do filho perdido e afastou os seus, fixando um ponto no chão, ao sentir que também se emocionava. Sabia como a mulher se sentia. E aquela dor não era algo que poderia esquecer com facilidade. A única coisa que lhe mantinha vivo e lúcido agora se chamava Carl e estava demorando mais que necessário lá fora, lhe deixando nervoso e quase em pânico.

"Acho que vou subir e verificar se ele já está retornando." Rick disse se erguendo e caminhando lentamente até o pé da escada.

Jessie se adiantou ao seu encontro, chegando a tempo de ajudá-lo, quando ele pareceu oscilar um momento.

"Você ainda está fraco." Mencionou

"Não foi nada." Ele respondeu tentando se afastar, mas ela não permitiu.

"Se você ainda nem consegue subir uma escada, como pode falar sobre partir?" Ela declarou em um rompante, lembrando da conversa dele com o filho na noite anterior, quando pensaram que ela estava dormindo.

"Não podemos demorar muito mais tempo aqui, Jessie." Rick declarou sincero, não se importando em que ela estivesse lhe espreitando na noite anterior.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Estou bem o suficiente para seguirmos adiante." Ele disse sentando no quarto degrau, o suor pelo esforço descendo pelas suas costas, lhe arrepiando todo o corpo. "Fazíamos parte de um grupo maior. Nós nos separamos, mas temos um ponto de encontro. Precisamos chegar lá o quanto antes."

"Você ainda não está em condições... Digo..."

"Jessie? Jessie!" Rick falou segurando suas mãos e se levantando. "Não vamos abandoná-la aqui. Não somos assim. Desculpe se deixamos parecer que poderíamos fazer tal coisa."

"Rick... É... É que tenho medo o tempo todo. Antes de vocês chegarem eu... Eu..." Suspirou. "Eu não quero ficar só novamente." Sussurrou enfim sem saber como explicar que se ficasse sozinha, talvez não conseguisse refrear aqueles impulsos suicidas que povoam sua mente no último mês.

Assustada e tremendo ela encostou-se a ele, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, o topo de sua cabeça mal alcançando seu peito. E Rick não pode fazer nada mais que lhe abraçar, um pouco sem jeito, tentando lhe dar um precário consolo, sentindo piedade pela mulher, como há muito não experimentava por outro ser humano.

Imaginando que ela já estava bem, procurou se afastar alguns minutos depois. Foi nesse momento que Carl chegou e os encontrou. Parando no alto da escada, as sobrancelhas unidas e interrogativas.

Rick se afastou da mulher gentilmente. Jessie partiu para o outro lado do cômodo, tentando esconder as lágrimas. Um pouco envergonhado, ainda que não estivesse fazendo nada errado, Rick acenou para que ele descesse e lhe ajudasse a chegar à cama.

"Encontrei um carro estacionado algumas casas abaixo, escondido na parte dos fundos. Ainda tem gasolina." Carl falou por fim. "Acha que pode fazê-lo funcionar?"

"Se a bateria estiver boa, posso fazer uma ligação direta." Rick respondeu sentando.

"Ela está bem?" Carl perguntou baixo, fazendo um gesto vago e desnecessário na direção de Jessie.

"Ela está assustada." Rick respondeu agarrando a sacola que Carl trouxera e retirando um par de calças jeans escuras que lhe serviriam muito mais que aquela, alguns números maior, que levava no corpo. "Pensou que poderíamos ir embora sem ela."

"Alguns dias atrás, talvez... Mas agora... Bem, ela salvou sua vida, pai." Carl mencionou tirando o chapéu e passando as mãos no cabelo, para afastar alguns fios do rosto. Depois se aproximou um pouco mais do pai, falando tão baixo que apenas ele poderia lhe escutar. "Ela é um pouco estranha não é?... Acho que tem medo até da própria sombra."

Rick não pode deixar de sorrir levemente com o comentário.

"Nem todos podem ser Michonne, filho." Falou colocando uma mão em seu ombro e o sacudindo levemente.

"Ou Sam." Carl falou lhe olhando fundo, a cabeça inclinada, os olhos azuis perspicazes para a idade, vendo além do que o pai poderia compreender naquele momento.

Rick encarou o filho fixamente por alguns segundos, desviando sua atenção para a mulher no canto oposto, refletindo novamente que ela não era como Sam. Jessie era extremamente delicada, madura e com feridas similares e tão profundas quanto as suas. Uma pessoa que precisava de sua ajuda, de sua proteção. E cuidar de alguém, mesmo que fosse um pouco além de suas forças, era algo pelo qual tinha uma necessidade assustadora nesse período de luto.


	6. A violent encounter in the storm

_**A violent encounter in the storm**_

"O que conseguiu?" Carol perguntou quando a viu retornando.

"Pouco mais de um litro." Sam respondeu erguendo o vasilhame e o sacudindo.

"Não consegui nada." A mais velha falou colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando para o lado oposto em que Sam estava. "Não estamos tão distante da fazenda. Se não conseguirmos combustível em algum ponto à frente, seguiremos a pé." Falou se voltando para a garota. "O que acha?"

"Que preciso de um banho?" A mais nova declarou se sentindo suada.

"Eu também." Carol replicou sorrindo e olhando para as suas roupas sujas de poeira.

Sam estava se aproximando pelo acostamento, ao fundo Carol podia ver dois errantes caminhando na direção delas, mas ainda longe para não lhes oferecer qualquer tipo de perigo. No entanto, Sam se apressou para colocar o combustível no veículo, enquanto sorria da sua expressão quando lhe viu cheirar o casaco que usava, até que parou assustada quando tinha terminado, atenta, olhando para trás.

Carol apurou os ouvidos e também se deu conta do ruído. Um som rouco e rascante que parecia um zumbido inicialmente, para depois se tornar mais forte e poderoso, se aproximando.

"Para a floresta." Sam falou.

Carol, que estava na traseira do carro, ainda teve tempo e presença de espírito para agarrar a mochila com armas e munições antes de fazer o que a garota mandara. As duas se encontrando por trás de uma grande e nodosa árvore, onde os arbustos estavam altos e as ramagens abundantes, para se esconderem com eficiência.

"E se for Rick e os outros?" Carol perguntou entre esperançosa e preocupada.

"Não acredito que sejam eles." Sam respondeu escutando o som avançando pelo asfalto, até que as motos surgiram na estrada, correndo velozes, sem se importar com o carro largado no acostamento misturado aos demais veículos naquele ponto.

Sam afastou um pouco a folhagem para observar melhor os motoqueiros. Pelas suas contas deveriam ser umas dez motocicletas juntamente com dois veículos suvs. Ziguezaguearam pelos carros se afastando, sem se importar com os errantes que tentavam agarrá-los em sua passagem. Porém, dois retardatários, dando gargalhadas, e brandindo seus facões, abateram as criaturas, cortando-lhes as cabeças em um movimento sincronizado.

Sam não reconheceu o grupo. Bem poderiam ser da Irmandade ou alguns selvagens. Não sabia e temia chegar a descobrir. Homens e mulheres, vagando pelas estradas de motocicletas, bem armados e habilidosos, a julgar pelo modo como os dois últimos usaram seus facões contra os desmortos, não era um bom sinal.

"Não será seguro ir pela estrada principal." Sam falou olhando para Carol que guardava suas costas durante o tempo em que ficaram escondidas.

"Não há outro caminho." Carol murmurou se erguendo.

"Podemos seguir pela rodovia por um tempo, baixa velocidade, mas com cuidado redobrado. Não acredito que eles nos viram, mas não custa prevenir."

"Selvagens?" Carol perguntou olhando para o lado que os motoqueiros tomaram.

"Talvez até membros da Irmandade." Sam mencionou.

"Espero que nenhum dos outros fique no caminho deles." Carol desejou caminhando ao lado de Sam pela frente do veículo, entrando e sentando no banco carona, jogando a sacola com as armas no banco de trás. "Talvez devêssemos passar a noite aqui." Falou quando Sam entrou.

"Com o barulho que eles fizeram, esse trecho da estrada estará cheio de errantes antes do amanhecer." Sam mencionou dando a partida. "Posso não ter certeza de conhecer ou não a fazenda do Hershel, mas já passei por essa região. Há meia hora daqui existe uma pequena cidade. Podemos nos abrigar nos arredores e tentar achar combustível pela manhã."

Carol aquiesceu. Sentia-se muito segura ao aceitar as opiniões da garota. Sam possuía uma qualidade de liderança que pouco pudera perceber enquanto estavam na prisão, talvez por que fosse jovem, estivesse a sombra de Rick e o Conselho fosse a força do momento. Mas Carol, em apenas um dia, se sentia tranquila o suficiente para deixá-la tomar decisões, ainda que Sam sempre levasse em conta suas opiniões. Foi assim que compreendeu melhor o que Daryl sentia ao seguir Rick, não por que não fosse capaz, mas sim por que reconhecia a autoridade de líder no outro e estivesse bem consigo mesmo para optar deixá-lo no comando.

Sam começou a manobrar para fora da estrada, os olhos atentos a qualquer coisa suspeita. Carol colocou o cinto, falando algo para a garota, quando o carro deu uma guinada lhe atirando em direção ao pára-brisa, a cabeça batendo no vidro, com seu corpo inclinando muito rápido para frente e para trás, voltando para o encosto do banco, consciente o bastante para observar que Sam, sem a proteção do cinto, havia sido jogada adiante, rachando o vidro com a pancada em sua cabeça, desmaiando sobre o volante e ali ficando, com sangue sujando todo seu rosto. O tranco do veículo fraco o bastante para evitar que ela atravessasse o vidro, mas não suave o suficiente para evitar que se machucasse.

Carol ouviu alguém gargalhar do lado de fora, antes que a porta fosse aberta e mãos lhe arrancassem de dentro do veículo, lhe arrastando para fora sem gentilezas.

"Você estava certo, Jay." O que a mantinha no chão falou para alguém do outro lado do carro.

Carol podia ver as botas do homem por baixo do veículo. Ele se aproximava do lado em que Sam estava, abrindo a porta e puxando a garota para fora. Pode ver quando ele a soltou no chão, o corpo de Sam caindo de costas, a cabeça batendo na grama com um som abafado, seus olhos fechados, com sangue grudando seus cabelos em sua face. Carol não pode conter seu grito de agonia, se debatendo e tentando se livrar do homem que a segurava.

"Eu vi essa aqui fuçando os veículos na estrada." Jay respondeu, apalpando o corpo de Sam, tirando-lhe toda e qualquer arma que pudesse usar.

"Está morta?" Ouviu o homem perguntar com um misto de ansiedade e terror.

"Não. A pancada foi feia, mas ainda está viva." Jay respondeu. "Se aquele bando de motoqueiros não tivesse nos atrapalhado teríamos evitado machucar essa carinha bonita, não é gracinha?" Jay galhofou segurando o rosto de Sam pelo queixo e avaliando o machucado.

Carol sentiu o homem às suas costas soltar um grunhido baixo, desalentado de alguma maneira, parecendo não estar gostando muito do que seu parceiro obviamente apreciava. Com um joelho às suas costas, a mantinha no chão, segurando suas mãos para trás e tentando amarrá-las, enquanto ela lhe atrapalhava o máximo que podia, se balançando e contorcendo sob a sua perna.

"Fique quieta." Ele silvou. "Não quero te machucar."

Carol viu o outro abandonando Sam desacordada para vir ajudar o amigo. Pelo menos foi o que pensou sobre a garota. Quando o homem se afastou o suficiente, Sam abriu os olhos, lhe encarando por baixo do veículo. Carol pode ver que, mesmo desperta, ela não estava realmente bem. Seu olhar parecia desfocado e seus movimentos eram lentos quando ela se ergueu um pouco em direção ao carro, pegando algo pela porta aberta, uma automática, e mirando por baixo do veículo na direção em que Carol estava sendo imobilizada.

A pontaria de Sam parecia de alguma forma incerta, até que ela conseguiu que sua mão não tremesse, achando um bom ângulo para acertar o homem que lhe segurava. Seus lábios murmurando algo antes de começar a disparar, que Carol custou a entender, até se dar conta de que ela sussurrava para que corresse.

Com o tiro, seu captor a largou, se afastando e procurando onde se proteger, puxando a perna, como se tivesse sido atingido. Mas não conseguiu se afastar o bastante, por que Sam deu outro tiro, enquanto ele se movimentava, e Carol pode ouvi-lo dar um grito de dor e cair.

A mais velha pensou que poderia tentar pegar uma arma e defender as duas deles, mas sabia que seria tolice tentar. Sem olhar para trás correu para a floresta, ouvindo Sam dar mais dois tiros seguidos pelo silêncio.

"Maldita." Jay xingou a garota no chão, chutando-a, para então pisar na mão que segurava a arma, ainda que ela não tivesse forças para a erguer novamente. "Vá atrás da outra, Chad." Gritou para o companheiro. "Chad?"

"Ela me acertou." O homem respondeu com a voz carregada de dor, caído um pouco distante da traseira do veículo.

Jay deu um soco na garota que ainda tentava se erguer, fazendo-a desmaiar, pegando a arma e mirando nela, mas pareceu pensar melhor. Pegou um par de algemas, colocou em sua única mão, depois ergueu o braço dela e lhe prendeu ao veículo, se afastando na direção de Chad, com pressa e visivelmente preocupado.

"Filha da mãe." Praguejou se aproximando do primo, se abaixando para avaliar o estrago. Ele fora atingido no pé e depois na lateral do corpo, próximo a barriga. O sangue fazendo uma poça ao redor de seu corpo, seu tom vermelho escuro sob a luz do fim de tarde.

Jay segurou sua mão e cabeça, sabendo que não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer por ele. Apesar de não ter pelo primo sentimentos profundos, Chad era a única pessoa de sua família que ainda sabia vivo e o único em quem confiava o bastante naquele mundo caótico. Afinal, sangue era sangue, mesmo que você fosse um bastardo sem muito coração.

"Está doendo, Jay. A bandida me pegou de jeito." Chad arquejou, respirando rápido e muito assustado. "Cara, não quero me transformar em uma... em uma daquelas coisas."

"Não vai." Jay respondeu.

"Acho... Acho que... que vou..." Ele soluçou. Lágrimas de medo descendo pelos lados de sua face, a boca cheia de sangue, que espirrava em seu rosto e pescoço a cada palavra que dizia. Por fim sua respiração passou de rápida para apenas alguns arquejos sofridos, até que ele parou de respirar, os olhos vidrados fixando o céu sem nada enxergar.

Jay se ergueu, andou ao lado do corpo, parou olhando para a garota caída, até que se virou com a coragem necessária para atirar na cabeça do primo e voltar para a sua presa.

"Podia matar você por isso agora sua maldita." Falou se abaixando e puxando o cabelo de Sam para trás, fixando um olhar maldoso em seu rosto ferido, para largá-la logo depois, meio sentada de encontro à lateral do veículo, em um ângulo estranho, virando e brandindo a arma que carregava. "Se ainda estiver aí." Gritou para a floresta, na direção em que vira a mulher mais velha correr. "Eu vou matar sua amiga em dez segundos se você não aparecer."

Jay sabia que aquilo seria um tiro no escuro. Talvez as duas nem fossem tão amigas, mas poderiam ser parentes ou amantes, o que valia a tentativa.

"Dez, nove, oito..." Ele começou parando ao lado de Sam e apontando a arma para sua cabeça. "Sete, seis, cinco..."

Carol estava escondida atrás de uma árvore, ainda há pouca distância dos dois. Não podia vê-los, mas escutava a voz do homem com clareza. Encolhida, colocou as mãos na boca para abafar sua agonia. Queria se erguer e tentar ajudar Sam, mas seu bom senso lhe dizia para continuar onde estava, se manter livre e viva para ter uma chance depois, não por si mesma, mas talvez por Sam também.

"Quatro, três, dois..." Jay encostou a arma na cabeça de Sam, bufando logo depois, baixando a mesma e praguejando baixinho. "Desgraçada." Gritou, pensando que a maldita já deveria estar muito distante. Sua ameaça tão vazia, quanto seu coração.

Com Chad morto estava sozinho e não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de manter uma mulher bonita, de quem poderia se vingar de muitas maneiras pela morte do primo, apenas por uma raiva momentânea. A outra prisioneira estava desarmada e serviria de banquete para um monte de mortos em breve, olhando para trás já podia ver um grupo deles se aproximando.

Pegando a chave destravou as algemas, arrastando a garota para o banco carona e prendendo-a a porta pelo lado de dentro. Avaliou se o carro ainda serviria, para depois dar à volta, retirando a corrente que prendera o veículo delas em um dos carros abandonados naquele trecho, idéia que tivera rapidamente quando pensou que poderia perdê-las. Entrou deu a partida e rumou para seu esconderijo, deixando o corpo do primo para trás, sem remorsos, satisfeito com a caça do dia.


	7. A place of encounters and choices

_**A place of encounters and choices**_

"Os bastardos estão começando a aparecer como formigas." Daryl rosnou olhando pela janela do primeiro andar.

"Pode dar conta deles daqui?" Michonne perguntou se aproximando da janela.

"Chamaria atenção para a casa e acabaríamos tendo problemas para exterminá-los aqui dentro." Daryl respondeu virando para olhar a companheira. "Onde estão todos?"

"Sasha está com as crianças no sótão." Ela sussurrou afastando a cortina e olhando a quantidade de errantes do lado de fora. "Eu, você e Tyrese podemos ir lá e dar um jeito nessas coisas, antes que mais apareçam."

"Maggie?"

"Cuidando de Bob." Michonne respondeu.

"Vamos acabar com isso logo." Daryl chamou.

A fazenda era uma triste visão do que havia sido, quando retornaram vindos por caminhos diferentes. Daryl e Michonne encontrando Tyrese e as crianças com problemas no meio do caminho. Um dia depois Maggie chegava com Sasha e um Bob ferido.

Tiveram que abrir passagem entre o bando de errantes que permaneciam no local, cada um fazendo sua parte para que o lugar estivesse relativamente seguro e pudessem se abrigar. O celeiro e o trailer de Dale reduzido a destroços, uma triste lembrança das perdas do passado; no campo alguns esqueletos dos cavalos de Hershel, como um lúgubre aviso de que um dia os errantes acabariam com qualquer tipo de animal e a caça não seria mais uma opção; a casa ainda de pé, mesmo que por dentro estivesse uma bagunça, suja e pilhada.

Daryl saiu para caçar no segundo dia em que chegaram e mais uma vez há um dia. E isso era tudo o que tinham de alimento durante o tempo em que estavam ali, esperando que os demais aparecessem. Mas nem Rick com Carl, ou Glenn e seu ônibus, haviam aparecido. E já tinha se passado mais de uma semana.

Acompanhando Michonne e Tyrese ficaram em formação para abater os errantes, não mais que seis, que já se aproximavam da casa. Não foi realmente difícil. Porém, como bem dissera Michonne, eles estavam aparecendo em maior quantidade a cada dia e noite que ficavam no local. Se continuasse assim, não poderiam continuar se livrando deles tão facilmente e teriam fatalmente que partir.

Arrastando os corpos, os amontoaram longe da casa, sem se preocuparem em queimá-los. Com pouco combustível nos veículos, o necessário para uma fuga em caso de emergência, não poderiam se dar aquele luxo.

"Daryl..." Tyrese o abordou.

"Eu sei droga." Respondeu se afastando para a casa, parando antes do primeiro degrau, se virando para Ty. "Sair daqui não vai resolver nada."

"Também não podemos ficar." Michonne declarou.

"O que quer que eu faça? Desista?" Questionou colocando a besta as costas e se voltando para dar dois passos na direção dos dois. "Não posso desistir deles. Não quero e não irei." Declarou convicto, o sotaque mais pronunciado que nunca, o cabelo comprido caído ao redor do rosto lhe dando um ar frágil, apesar da dureza de seu olhar. "Rick nos esperaria. Glenn também. Devemos isso a eles."

"Devemos as pessoas conosco a chance de sobreviver." Ty falou suspirando diante da teimosia do outro.

"Vamos sair daqui para correr o mesmo risco na estrada de qualquer jeito." Daryl replicou apontando para o caminho que fatalmente seguiriam, cedo ou tarde. "Não irei agora. Maggie também não."

Michonne apertou os lábios, zangada, mas compreendendo o ponto do caçador. Estava preocupada com o aumento dos errantes, com a segurança das crianças, mas pensava em Carl e não se via partindo se houvesse uma chance dele estar vivo e chegar até ali.

Se pudessem, estariam batendo as estradas em busca dos amigos, mas com pouco combustível e tendo que manter o local seguro, era uma sorte que Daryl estivesse bem e ainda pudesse sair para caçar, para que o alimento não lhes faltasse.

"Daryl..." Tyrese tentou novamente, mas foi detido pela mão de Michonne em seu braço. "Certo." Disse insatisfeito e saiu para pegar água que já estava faltando na casa.

Daryl olhou para a pilha de errantes, não muito distante, cansado e um pouco abatido.

Cansado não de tomar conta daquelas pessoas, isso ele fazia com prazer, como se tivesse encontrado seu propósito nessa vida. Estava cansado de ter que parecer forte e inteiro, quando sabia que não estava. Sentia falta de Carol, não havendo um segundo em que não pensassem onde estaria e se estava bem. Com medo por ela e sem poder abrir seu coração para ninguém que estava ao seu redor.

"Está pensando nela novamente." Michonne pronunciou baixo, se aproximando e ficando ao lado dele.

Daryl lhe deu um olhar que dizia não ser da conta dela o que ele pensava ou não. Contudo, Michonne e ele eram demais parecidos para que ela se importasse ou se desarmasse com a frieza que ele demonstrava, quando queria esconder seus sentimentos.

"Rick não deveria tê-la mandado embora." Disse olhando para ele e ajeitando a espada as costas. "Não se sinta mal por estar zangado com ele."

"Não estou." Daryl respondeu se virando para lhe encarar, os olhos se estreitando, desafiando-a a contradizê-lo, observando que Tyrese estava distante o suficiente para não ouvir aquela conversa. Já lhe bastava que mais pessoas além dele e Rick soubessem o que Carol fizera. Se pudesse Ty nunca descobriria, pelo menos não tão cedo.

"Sabe que Tyrese está certo, mesmo assim insiste em esperar por Rick, muito mais que pelos outros. Não adianta me olhar assim, por que sei que é verdade." Michonne inclinou a cabeça. "Está com raiva dele e não quer se sentir mal, pensando que o deixou para trás, que lhe abandonou, como lá na prisão." Michonne olhou para um errante que se aproximava na estrada. "Você não fez isso, sabia? Estava um caos e tivemos que fugir para nos salvar. Rick fez o mesmo. Ninguém está lhe julgando, a não ser você mesmo."

"Não use desse seu _mojo_ em mim, nem me venha com essa psicologia de merda." Ele rebateu. "Se formos estaremos em perigo. Se ficarmos também. Pelo menos estamos dando uma chance de ficarmos juntos."

Dando a conversa como encerrada olhou para a estrada, também viu o errante se aproximando, ainda distante para tentar acertá-lo com uma de suas flechas. Afastando o cabelo do rosto, olhou para o céu e voltou a pensar nela, mesmo que não tivesse dado o braço a torcer a Michonne.

Tinha se zangando com Rick muito mais do que havia demonstrado, quando ele lhe contara que a tinha deixado para trás. Mascarado seus sentimentos, se escondendo como sempre por trás de sua aparente frieza. Amava o cara, mas tivera vontade de lhe socar como se fosse carne de caça que precisasse amolecer antes de assar.

Não que estivesse bem com o que ela havia feito. Deus sabia que se sentiu, e ainda sentia, ferido por imaginar que ela pudesse dispor de seus amigos daquela maneira, matando pessoas que estavam ao seu lado dia a dia, seus companheiros. Mesmo que lutassem pela sobrevivência, existiam coisas que você se exímia, se refreava de fazer, para que se sentisse ainda humano ao final do dia. Diferente de Rick, no entanto, jamais a mandaria embora, abandonada como um cão na estrada e mataria qualquer um que pensasse em machucá-la.

Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos dolorosos, imaginando Carol perdida no mundo, sozinha, a mercê de grupos sem moral, como a Irmandade, Daryl caminhou para longe de Michonne, em direção ao errante que se aproximava. Erguendo a besta, preparou-se para tentar um tiro de longo alcance, até se dar conta de que era pessoa, uma mulher.

Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, bloqueando a luz do sol, tentando avaliar melhor quem se aproximava, até que deixou que o braço caísse ao lado do corpo, atônito e feliz.

"Carol?" Ele murmurou incrédulo ao ver o objeto de seus pensamentos se materializando à sua frente.

Petrificado por um momento, não teve reação, até vê-la se segurar na cerca e deslizar em direção ao chão, esgotada. Correndo chegou até ela em poucos segundos.

"Daryl." Ela falou tentando se erguer e ele a tomou nos braços, carregando-a em direção a casa, apressado.

Michonne abriu a porta e o deixou passar, no rosto a mesma expressão atônita e preocupada.

Levando-a para cima, escolheu um dos quartos vazios, colocando-a sobre a cama e avaliando seu estado.

"Dê isso a ela." Michonne falou lhe estendendo uma garrafa d'água.

Daryl sentou na cama e suspendeu o corpo de Carol, colocando a garrafa em seus lábios com uma delicadeza que poucos pensariam ser possível para um cara que fizera parte dos _Hells Angels_.

Carol se apoio em seu braço, as duas mãos sobre a sua no recipiente, sorvendo o líquido com um pouco de desespero, um pouco descendo pelo seu queixo e molhando sua camisa. Quando terminou ela ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Daryl e se jogou em sua direção, seus braços cingindo seu pescoço, para depois beijá-lo sem se importar que ele ficasse zangado, ou possivelmente envergonhado, com aquela demonstração de carinho explícito.

Michonne se afastou discretamente, indo para o lado de fora e aguardando que as demonstrações de afeto cessassem, com um pouco de ciúmes pelo que os dois possuíam, talvez ainda mais pela maneira como Daryl olhava para mulher que qualquer outra coisa.

"Sabia que estávamos aqui?" Daryl perguntou.

"Retornamos a prisão." Ela respondeu. "Estava um caos. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, nem há quanto tempo depois que Rick... Depois que parti." Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto de Daryl, sem acreditar que o tinha encontrado, sentindo as lágrimas escapando, sem se preocupar em constrangê-lo com tanto sentimentalismo. "Sabíamos que poderíamos encontrá-los aqui."

"Não entendo. Com quem você estava?" Daryl perguntou.

"Com Sam." Carol começou a soluçar, as mãos apertando seu ombro e sua camisa. "Fomos atacadas... Ele a levou."

"Quem?" Michonne perguntou entrando no quarto.

"Não sei, mas se chamava Jay... Eram dois. Sam disparou em um deles para que eu pudesse fugir... Ela me mandou correr e eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser lhe obedecer." Ela finalizou envergonhada.

"Tudo bem... Você fez o certo, Carol."

"Não, não fiz..." Carol passou as mãos no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. "Temos que ajudá-la de alguma maneira. Eu... Eu peguei essas coisas do cara que Sam matou." Carol tirou o conteúdo dos bolsos do casaco e jogou sobre a cama: alguns papéis, um saco plástico, um canivete e uma caneta. "Você é um bom rastreador, se lhe mostrar onde fomos atacadas em um mapa, talvez consiga alguma pista nessas coisas... Daryl?"

Daryl olhou para a face esperançosa dela, vendo a confiança que ela parecia depositar em suas habilidades. Mas não era mágico, nem tinha super poderes. Mesmo que encontrasse alguma pista de onde eles estiveram, isso não era certeza que poderiam ser encontrados na mesma região.

"Daryl?" Carol se agarrou a frente de sua camisa, as mãos apertando o tecido, a face contrita e suplicante. "Daryl?"


	8. A moment of old and new nightmares

_**A moment of old and new nightmares**_

Quando Jay retornou com os mantimentos que roubara do carro, carregando sua mochila em uma das mãos, Sam tentou o máximo não se encolher em um reflexo de proteção, mas foi em vão.

Largando o que carregava em um canto do aposento, ele parou a uma distância segura, lembrado de como ela havia esperneado e lutado antes que ele pudesse lhe arrancar do carro. Depois lhe encarou por um longo tempo, seus olhos deslizando por suas pernas moldadas pela calça jeans escura, notando a blusa suja de sangue, os cabelos desalinhados e soltos, o rosto machucado, sorrindo de sua mão mutilada.

Sam sabia que estava um horror e rezou para que sua aparência fosse ainda pior, para que ele não se sentisse tentado a lhe fazer nada naquele momento, lhe dando mais algum tempo para encontrar uma maneira de fugir.

"Chad era quem cuidava dessas coisas." Jay começou a falar novamente, usando o abridor em uma lata que havia tirado de dentro das sacolas que trouxera, voltando a olhar de forma faminta em sua direção, uma expressão que lhe deu calafrios. "Não era bom cozinheiro nem nada, mas se sentia mais satisfeito cozinhando do que lá fora caçando e correndo perigo. Era um covarde, mas eu até já tinha me acostumado com isso. Além do quê, ele sabia ser útil em uma noite fria." Concluiu lascivamente, piscando para Sam.

Jay tentava, falando o tempo inteiro, tagarelando como se estivessem em um encontro casual, lhe arrancar uma resposta, uma palavra, uma emoção, qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele olhar que ela lhe dava, como se estivesse se preparando para atacá-lo caso a oportunidade surgisse.

Com seu cabelo loiro comprido, um pouco mais alto que Daryl ou Rick e bem mais corpulento, quase da altura de Tyrese, ele seria bonito se a crueldade não desfigurasse seus traços, lhe dando um ar maldoso, perverso e demoníaco.

Sam o encarou tentando não demonstrar seu medo. Homens como Jay se alimentavam do pavor que causavam em outros. Tiravam prazer em aterrorizar as pessoas de diversas maneiras. E Sam conhecia aquele tipo de natureza. Vivenciara, convivera e sobrevivera ao acampamento da Irmandade onde não teve que lidar com apenas um, mas com vários de seu tipo.

Encostada a um canto, sentada sobre uma cama de lençóis imundos, a mão atada pela algema em um cano, escondidos em um bunker sórdido e cheirando mal, Sam tentava não pensar no que ele planejava fazer com ela, mesmo que não fosse tola em achar que ele nada tentaria. Aquele homem de sotaque e aparência caipira não era Daryl, onde os estereótipos mascaravam um grande coração e uma honradez que beiravam o absurdo no mundo atual. Jay era o que aparentava: grosseiro, sujo. Exalando uma fealdade, que tentava esconder por trás de um sorriso, que não convenceria nem a mais tola das mulheres.

Sam puxou o braço novamente, quando o viu se virar um momento em busca de uma colher nas tralhas sobre a bagunça de uma mesa, cerrando os lábios para não deixar escapar seu grito de dor. Seu pulso estava ferido do atrito com a algema e, a cada movimento que fazia em suas tentativas de puxar o braço, o esfolava ainda mais, o sangue escorrendo em direção a manga de sua jaqueta. Consciente o bastante do que estava fazendo ao se ferir, ainda que ele não percebesse e imaginasse que agia por desespero.

Seu rosto latejava onde levara a pancada contra o para brisa e tinha um corte sobre a sobrancelha esquerda, sabendo que daquela vez ficaria com uma cicatriz. Um olho e parte do nariz já adquirindo um tom escuro, mais negro do que roxo, lhe deixando com aspecto de alguém que levara a pior em uma briga.

Quando Jay lhe levara para o bunker, deixando-a sozinha por alguns minutos, ela avaliara suas opções, tentando livrar o braço de alguma maneira, a mão com o encaixe de metal, que resguardava seu braço ainda sensível, de nada servindo naquele momento em que precisava de dedos e não de proteção. O pior era saber burlar a trava de uma algema, algo que seu irmão lhe ensinara quando ainda era adolescente, e não poder usar aquela artimanha.

O terror a consumia a cada instante, ao imaginar-se novamente a mercê de um homem sem escrúpulos. Tentando achar uma saída, mas também se preparando emocionalmente para o que sabia que inevitavelmente lhe aconteceria, caso um milagre não sucedesse logo.

Na cabana, Rick surgira do nada para lhe salvar de dois errantes. Sam compreendia que tal acontecimento havia sido aquela chance em um milhão, algo que acontecia na vida de uma pessoa muito raramente e já gastara sua cota nesse mundo. Aquele milagre não se repetiria, ainda que seus olhos buscassem a saída do lugar, esperando em seu coração que a sorte, ou outra coisa qualquer, tivesse piedade e lhe ajudasse.

"Sabe o que eu fazia antes disso tudo?" Ele perguntou mergulhando a colher na lata, depois a levando à boca. "Era um simples encanador. Dá para acreditar?" Jay riu sacudindo a cabeça e continuou a comer. "E ainda estou vivo quando militares, policiais e pessoas muito mais preparadas não conseguiram... Viu pai? Olhe para mim aí do inferno, seu maldito, por que não sou um completo fracasso." Ele terminou gritando em direção ao chão.

Sam virou o rosto para a porta, chamando por Rick, várias e várias vezes em seu íntimo, tentando conter as lágrimas que pareciam teimar em subir aos seus olhos, o coração batendo acelerado, sentindo que seu corpo estava frio pelo medo e pela raiva.

"Chad era meu primo." Ele continuou. "Nunca nos demos muito bem antes disso tudo, mas nos unimos e cuidamos um do outro quando a merda explodiu e o exército caiu como soldadinhos de chumbo." Jay sacudiu a colher em sua direção. "Ainda estou zangado pelo que você fez a ele, mas você pode conseguir meu perdão de diversas maneiras."

Jay enfiou os cotovelos nas coxas, balançando a cabeça enquanto apreciava outra colherada.

"Estou tentando conversar com você, para nos conhecermos, por que gostaria que soubesse que não sou um cara mau." Ele falou e sorriu daquela mentira. Depois a encarou começando a parecer irritado com sua mudez. "Uma hora terá que falar comigo... Responder minhas perguntas." Lambeu a colher, depois a jogou dentro da lata vazia. "Em algum momento irá me dizer seu nome... Deve ser algo como você, forte e rápido, nada suave."

Sam apenas manteve o rosto virado, os olhos fechados, procurando controlar a respiração, tentando não vomitar diante do tom rouco e excitado na voz de seu captor.

"Sim... Eu gostaria de saber seu nome." Ele murmurou parecendo lhe acariciar.

O lugar adquiriu um silêncio opressor quando ele se calou e Sam pode ouvir com clareza todos os sons ao redor e que ele fazia. Escutando quando o miserável se ergueu, seus passos o levando para longe dela, o som da lata sendo colocada sobre uma superfície de madeira, uma cadeira sendo arrastada, até que ele estava de volta, sentado a sua frente.

Ela virou o rosto para ele então, percebendo o corpo masculino tenso e agitado pela expectativa, até que ele se ergueu avançando sobre a cama, tentando segurar seus pés. Sam chutou, procurando se desvencilhar dele, sabendo que já era uma guerra perdida antes de começar a lutar a primeira batalha. Jay era maior e mais forte e ela estava presa e a sua mercê, mas isso não queria dizer que ficaria impassível, que não lutaria.

"Não!" Gritou quando ele tentou lhe imobilizar, a raiva e o desespero lhe dando forças. "Não... Nãããoo"

Chutava-o com força, até que acertou sua coxa, próximo a virilha, o que lhe fez retroceder, o corpo dobrado, xingando-a de nomes horríveis, avançando depois com mais gana e decidido, seus olhos se encontrando.

Ele leu seu medo. Ela viu sua volúpia.

Segurando seu pé, ele a puxou com raiva e Sam bateu a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, desnorteada o bastante para que ele ganhasse terreno, subindo sobre ela, uma perna sobre as suas lhe imobilizando.

Tirando a camisa e jogando a peça longe, ele se virou, sacando um canivete do bolso, abrindo-o em um movimento elegante, cortando sua camisa e seu sutiã, deixando seus seios expostos.

Sam recobrou um pouco da consciência quando sentiu que ele puxava sua calça para baixo, até os joelhos, o pano grosseiro e amontoado lhe atando as pernas, atrapalhando seus movimentos quando tentou se desvencilhar dele. Seu corpo, de certa forma, já quase completamente nu e a mercê do desgraçado.

Levantando a mão com a prótese, tentou acertá-lo, mas ele lhe agarrou antes que o atingisse, torcendo seu braço e o prendendo sob seu próprio corpo. Sam sentiu que o medo enfim vencia toda e qualquer coragem que tivesse acumulado ao longo daqueles meses após a fuga do acampamento da Irmandade. Imagens de Slade lhe tocando da mesma maneira, até mesmo com mais violência, explodiram em sua mente, lhe arrancando um soluço estrangulado. As lágrimas não mais podendo ser contidas. Ainda tentando evitar que ele lhe tocasse e fosse em frente, mas o peso dele, a tática e movimentos que usava, como se já tivesse cometido aquele tipo de violência diversas vezes, tornavam suas tentativas inúteis.

"Iiiissssooo... Boa garota..." Ele sussurrou de forma vil, quando conseguiu mantê-la quase totalmente imobilizada, baixando a cabeça e lambendo sua orelha, descendo e mordendo a pele do seu pescoço, avançando com sua boca nojenta em direção ao seu seio.

Sam jogou o rosto em sua direção, tentando pegar seu pescoço, errando e enterrando os dentes no seu ombro, mordendo forte, sentindo o gosto de sangue e da carne, satisfeita em ouvi-lo gritar de dor e se afastar, para sentir logo depois a mão pesada lhe acertar com um tapa, que fez sua cabeça bater violentamente contra o colchão duro, machucando ainda mais seu rosto já tão ferido, o impacto fazendo com que mordesse a língua.

Para evitar que ela tentasse algo daquele tipo novamente ele agarrou suas pernas, imobilizadas pela calça, dobrando-as em direção ao seu peito. Sam tentou se contorcer, mas qualquer tentativa seria ineficaz agora, presa em uma posição humilhante, que dava todo o acesso que ele queria a sua intimidade.

Viu quando ele baixou a própria calça e gritou quando o sentiu se projetando para dentro dela de forma rude e grosseira. Seus músculos tensos, seu sexo seco e nem um pouco receptivo ou estimulado, o que tornava o avanço dele difícil e doloroso para ela.

Ferida e sofrendo, se mexeu tentando evitar que ele iniciasse uma cadência, mas Jay empurrou suas pernas mais para cima, seus joelhos atingindo seu peito, a posição impedindo que respirasse normalmente, que tentasse algo, o braço ainda preso lhe machucando as costas.

Percebeu que gritos para que a soltasse, unidos aos seus movimentos de desespero, o excitavam ainda mais. Por isso, parou de se mexer. Parou de gritar. Cessou de pensar no homem que machucava seu corpo e sua alma. Pensando apenas que já tinha passado por uma situação semelhante, algumas vezes bem pior do que apenas um homem lhe ferindo. Refletindo e chegando a conclusão de que dessa vez doía e machucava mais, por que sentia como se aquele monstro estivesse maculando sua relação com Rick de alguma maneira. Ainda que soubesse, que não era sua culpa aquele homem ser um animal cruel, guiado por seus instintos mais primitivos em busca dos prazeres básicos, tomando-a de modo violento, por que não sentiria satisfação no sexo de outra forma.

Virou o rosto para a parede novamente, fixando um ponto na superfície marcada, deslizando as vistas em uma fissura que subia pelo lado do colchão e se perdia para além do que seu olhar alcançava naquele instante. Excluindo Rick de seus pensamentos, como se lembrar dele ali, sujasse as noites de prazer que tiveram e o amor que sentia por ele.

Seu corpo balançava no compasso das investidas do bastardo, os sons roucos e guturais que emitia lhe dando náuseas, o ranger da cama soando cada vez mais alto, até que ele se afastou e ela respirou aliviada dele ter gozado fora de seu corpo. A idéia de que pudesse ficar grávida do miserável tornando seu enjôo ainda pior.

Virando o rosto para o lado de fora da cama, vomitou o pouco que tinha no estômago, as contrações lhe abalando, fazendo-a conter a respiração, os espasmos mais fortes, até que não tinha mais nada para colocar para fora, vazia de muitas formas e perdida em uma dor conhecida. Novos e antigos pesadelos criando uma sensação de queda que lhe fez abrir os olhos e encarar seu algoz.

Jay afastou-se dela, sentando ao pé da cama, a respiração um pouco descontrolada, ainda gozando aquele momento. Sam apenas se encolheu, tentando esconder sua nudez, recebendo em troca um sorriso sarcástico.

"Desculpe por isso." Ele falou como se tivesse feito algo corriqueiro e tolo, não lhe estuprado. "Tentarei ser gentil da próxima vez."

Em resposta Sam o encarou mais fundo e intensamente por trás das lágrimas, um ódio tão vivo e feroz, que, mesmo sem nada dizer, ele soube que ela nunca se renderia, e um dia, se pudesse, o mataria.

E Jay adorava aquilo. Sentindo e descobrindo satisfeito que esta era diferente das outras. A intensidade da garota lhe estimulando novamente, fazendo seu sexo latejar e ficar pronto, tão rápido como nunca lhe acontecera.

Apreciando o medo nos olhos castanhos, sorriu quando se ajoelhou e lhe deu uma visão de seu membro ereto, enquanto esticava a mão para puxar o corpo desejável e perfeito, outra vez para debaixo do seu.


	9. A kiss can change everything

**_A kiss can change everything_**

Rick caminhava ao lado de Carl e Jessie. A perna doía um pouco, mas nada que o fizesse reclamar ou parar para descansar, não quando ainda tinham muito terreno a percorrer.

O carro que Carl encontrara se revelou com um problema sem solução, mas, pelo menos, o combustível servira para usarem em outro veículo, que conseguiram encontrar após algumas horas de caminhada. Como a noite já tinha se aproximando, tinham levado o carro para a proteção de algumas árvores e se abrigado em seu interior da melhor maneira possível e continuaram com ele até ficarem sem combustível a duas horas atrás.

Na noite anterior, havia deixando Jessie se acomodar na traseira e Carl no amplo bagageiro, ele mesmo se deitando da melhor maneira que pode na frente, sem conseguir dormir, preocupado com a aproximação de errantes, as luzes apagadas para não arriscar atraí-los, observando pelo para brisa o céu escuro pontilhado de estrelas.

Olhou para Jessie que seguia ao lado de Carl à frente, ainda lembrando-se da noite anterior. Do modo como a mulher procurara sua mão e lhe segurara firme no escuro do veículo, quando ouviram os barulhos na floresta no silêncio da noite. De não tê-la afastado ou se afastado quando o toque se tornou mais que um instinto em busca de proteção e Jessie entrelaçou os dedos nos seus suspirando, unidos até que ela se espremera pelo vão e passara para os bancos da frente, olhando-o por um momento pela pouca luz da noite que invadia o veículo.

"Acho que não devíamos." Ele sussurrou antes que ela se aproximasse e o beijasse. Seus lábios apenas se unindo por um instante de forma ainda não totalmente sensual, até que o beijo se tornou mais íntimo e Rick se afastou, muito tempo depois, se sentindo dividido e preocupado pelos seus sentimentos pela mulher. Nada com um apelo sexual intenso, ainda que ela fosse desejável de muitas formas. Quando ela adormecera junto ao seu peito, com Rick sentindo sua fragrância levemente floral, a maciez de seu corpo pequeno, a suavidade e quentura da pele junto a sua, o sono também o encontrara.

Dava-se conta de que seus sentimentos por Jessie vinham crescendo naqueles poucos dias, como se precisasse e quisesse preencher uma parte perdida de sua vida, uma parte que faltava em seu coração, aquilo que Sam em sua ausência não podia lhe dar no momento.

Talvez estivesse fragilizado demais agora, para entender seus sentimentos. Não saberia dizer. Precisava com urgência de alguém que lhe estendesse a mão e Jessie o fizera. Precisara de consolo e ajuda e a mulher lhe dava o que precisava e mais. Necessitava de carinho e compreensão e aquela mulher pequena, cheia de medos e extremamente feminina, vinha se tornando indispensável.

Fechou os olhos e parou o passo, saindo de seus pensamentos confusos e escutando um som à distância. Algo que vinha na rodovia, pelo caminho que tinham passado, ficando mais próximo, fazendo seus instintos sinalizarem que corriam perigo.

"Carl. Jessie. Saíam da estrada, agora." Comandou e ambos correram para a floresta, segundos antes que a passagem fosse tomada pelos motoqueiros e veículos.

Como aves vinham em bando, vestidos de couro e preto, os motores envenenados de suas harleys davidsons como trovões, tão altos no silêncio que o mundo havia se tornado, que provavelmente qualquer errante há uma milha de distância acabariam por aparecer naquele local.

Esperaram um tempo até terem certeza que eles tinham passado, não se arriscando por um tempo em ficarem visíveis na estrada.

"Já os tinha visto antes... Pelo menos, um grupo parecido." Jessie comentou quando encontraram uma casa para se abrigarem à noite. "Pete também os evitava. Dizia que não poderíamos confiar em muitas pessoas hoje em dia, principalmente em um grupo sem crianças."

"Crianças também podem ser perigosas." Carl falou deitado em um colchão, em um dos cantos, os olhos fixos no teto, a arma atravessada no peito, o chapéu sobre o colo.

Rick, que estava perto da janela observando qualquer perigo do lado de fora, olhou para o filho com o rosto carregado de apreensão, temendo aquela frieza que se apoderava de seu menino a cada dia com mais profundidade, desde que haviam perdido Judith. Não era como o sangue-frio que ele adquirira ao longo dos meses de inverno e após a morte de Lori. Agora era algo um pouco anormal, como se Carl não se importasse com o que lhes aconteceria e só estivesse ligado no piloto automático.

Mas não podia se preocupar com aquilo no momento. Agora sua prioridade era levá-los em segurança para a fazenda, encontrar os outros e só então poderia sentar para conversar com o filho. Além do quê, não estava preparado para abordar Carl, quando ele mesmo se sentia confuso e perdido.

Carl colocou o chapéu no rosto e firmou a mão na arma, adormecendo quase em seguida, descansado já que ficaria de vigília dali a quatro horas.

"Rick?" Jessie chamou se aproximando dele na janela.

Rick desviou os olhos para a bela figura da mulher, observando seu rosto um pouco ansioso e temeroso, preocupado com ele e suas reações, um pouco ressentida de seu afastamento durante todo aquele dia.

"Sobre ontem..." Ela começou.

"Tudo bem, Jessie." Falou passando a mão pelo cabelo um pouco envergonhado. "Desculpe... Eu..."

"Eu gostei muito." Ela disse se aproximando um pouco mais. "Não me julgue mal por ter sido tão atirada, mas você é o primeiro homem com quem me sinto a vontade, que confio o bastante para não ter medo de meus sentimentos."

"Jessie... Ontem..." Rick suspirou desviando o rosto para o chão, depois retornando a encarar a mulher, dando um passo em sua direção. "Estávamos... Estamos carentes, machucados e talvez possamos estar confundido nossos sentimentos."

"Não... Sei o que sinto." Jessie falou avançando, segurando uma de suas mãos, o calor de sua pele seguindo pelo seu braço e chegando até seu coração. "Gosto de você... Desejo você." Ela disparou, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Sei que sente algo por mim também."

"Existe outra pessoa, Jessie." Rick sussurrou apertando sua mão.

"Entendo que ainda deva amar sua esposa." Ela concluiu erroneamente. "Não levaria sua aliança tanto tempo, se já estivesse de alguma maneira curado e pronto para seguir em frente." Jessie se aproximou mais, seus corpos quase se tocando. "Não quero tomar o lugar de ninguém. Quero apenas que nos dê uma chance."

Rick olhou para suas mãos unidas, o brilho da aliança lhe lembrando de Lori, quando todo o seu pensamento, quando dissera que havia outra pessoa estava,concentrado em Sam.

Olhou novamente para Jessie, tão desejável, aguardando que lhe desse apenas um incentivo, esperando que ele deixasse o que começava a sentir por ela tomar forma, se alimentar de sua presença, até que se tornasse algo que não poderia tentar negar, mas a outra garota estava em seu coração também e a amava. Talvez pudesse sentir o mesmo por Jessie se desse um passo à frente, mas o que sentia por Jessie era algo bonito que lhe acalmava e de que precisava. Sam, no entanto, estava em cada célula de seu corpo, difícil de esquecer, ainda que tivesse tentado.

Dando um passo para trás, soltou a mão de Jessie e balançou a cabeça.

"Desculpe Jessie. Não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer ontem." Rick sentiu um aperto no peito de sua expressão magoada. "Não posso."

"Você gosta de mim." Ela sussurrou tocando seu rosto. Rick segurou sua mão um momento, depois a afastou.

"Gosto." Admitiu se sentindo um pouco traidor.

"Então, não vou desistir." Ela afirmou ficando na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo suave em seus lábios, tão feminina que Rick quase aprofundou a carícia.

Afastando-se ela deitou em seu colchão do outro lado do aposento e Rick voltou para sua vigília, compreendendo um pouco mais sua falecida esposa, entendendo suas ações quando o achava morto, quando se encontrava sozinha e perdida no mundo, sofrendo pelo luto.


	10. A plan to escape from Hell

_**A plan to escape from Hell**_

_"Ninguém virá lhe salvar"_

Dizia uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça, enquanto sentada Sam via Jay preparar algo para comer, como se sua vida dependesse disso, naquele apetite sem fim que o mesmo possuía.

Durante três dias estudara os hábitos do infeliz, esperando o momento que ele precisasse sair do bunker, o braço preso pela algema já tão esfolado que precisava manter os dentes cerrados para não gritar de dor toda vez que o elo de metal roçava na ferida, mesmo que levemente. Pensou que poderia deslizar a mão para fora do elo usando o sangue como lubrificante, mas aquilo se mostrara uma tentativa vã.

Olhou para o homem do outro lado do aposento. Jay a molestara durante aquele tempo, com uma gana e desespero, cruel e duramente, de modo que dizia muito sobre como sua alma era negra. Talvez, se ainda fosse a Sam de dois anos atrás que nada sabia sobre sexo e passara a ser machucada por monstros, aprendendo muito depois o que era ser amada com perfeição, o modo como aquele homem lhe magoava pudesse torná-la uma criatura, se não temerosa, pelo menos amarga. Mas Sam sabia o que era estar em situação semelhante, bem como viver a plenitude de uma relação sexual que ia além do corpo, atingido seu íntimo e mudando muito de seus conceitos, curando suas feridas. Jay podia lhe golpear e machucar, mas não iria lhe derrotar. Slade não conseguira, não seria um merdinha, selvagem de beira de estrada que o faria.

Quando ele terminou, caminhou em sua direção lhe oferecendo um caldo, de aspecto duvidoso, em um prato fundo. Sam deixou que ele se aproximasse e encostasse a beira do prato em seus lábios, sorvendo o líquido aos poucos, detestando o sabor gorduroso, mas se ordenando a tomar tudo.

Jay se afastou e Sam encostou a cabeça na parede, continuando a olhar para a superfície marcada, sem lhe dar mais atenção. E aquilo resumia quase toda a interação que tinham um com o outro quando ele não a tocava e Sam lutava até ser vencida.

Ele só lhe tirara as algemas duas vezes para que fosse ao banheiro, mas ela não tentara escapar por que não houve brechas ou maneiras de fazê-lo. No entanto, procurara pelo local por objetos que pudesse usar para escapar, encontrando e escondendo por dentro da prótese metálica.

Sua chance de tentar algo se aproximava. Com o garrafão quase vazio a necessidade de água o levaria para fora em algum momento. No primeiro dia, ele levara quinze minutos para trazer o vasilhame cheio para dentro do bunker, o que não lhe dava muito tempo, mas teria que ser o bastante.

Sam sabia que não teria muito mais tempo viva com aquele homem. Em sua tagarelice ele deixara escapar fatos subtendidos que lhe diziam muito de sua psicopatia. Outras mulheres já estiveram presas naquele local desde o início da epidemia e ele matara a todas. Agora mesmo podia notar traços da passagem destas nas quinquilharias que ele armazenava em um canto, como se fossem troféus. Além de tudo, Jay estivera calado desde a última vez que a tomara, a conversa fiada dando lugar a um semblante carregado e uma expressão que fazia um frio descer pela sua espinha toda vez que ele postava os olhos no canto em que estava.

Meditou em seu plano durante o tempo que ele organiza alguns mantimentos, como se avaliasse quanto ainda teria, antes de se aventurar em busca de mais. Agarrando o garrafão derrubou o restante da água em um vasilhame sobre a mesa, colocou a arma no coldre, as chaves no bolso da camisa aberta, fechando apenas o cinto da calça, os pés descalços. Depois deu uma olhada em sua direção, fazendo com que se encolhesse um pouco mais, tentando parecer assustada, até que ele rumou escada acima, saindo e trancando a pesada porta pelo lado de fora, por certo com cadeados.

Sam esperou até ter certeza de que ele se fora, contando os segundos até que tinha perdido dois minutos preciosos para não ser surpreendida. Erguendo o braço esquerdo, deixou que o pedaço de arame deslizasse o bastante para que pudesse agarrá-lo com os lábios e firmá-lo com os dentes. Ajoelhando-se na cama, segurou a o outro lado com a mão presa, usando a força dos molares para curvar a ponta da pequena haste. Segurando o objeto com o polegar e os dedos, tentou encaixar a ponta dobrada no pequeno buraco da fechadura, mas o processo se mostrava difícil pela posição em que seu braço estava, até que o metal encaixou e Sam torceu e virou ouvindo o click metálico e sentindo seu braço escorregar para seu colo.

Quis gritar de alivio e alegria, mas ainda tinha que se livrar do bastardo que a prendia.

Saindo da cama, correu em direção à mesa, em busca de sua faca e outras lâminas suas que ele colocara ali. Teria tentado adquirir as armas se pensasse que seria possível, mas o armário estava trancado com três cadeados que levaria muito tempo para abrir, e tentar usar o machado faria muito barulho, principalmente por que não sabia o quão distante ele estava do bunker.

Achando o que procurava, acoplou uma lâmina em sua prótese, agarrou a faca e o machado e se preparou atrás da escada. Jay só perceberia que não estava mais presa quando atingisse o final da mesma e até lá teria que agir com precisão e rapidez, antes que ele pudesse usar a arma que sempre carregava.

Levou sete minutos para que ela escutasse o som dos cadeados sendo destravados e da porta sendo aberta, a luz de fora criando um retângulo que lhe gritava liberdade, até que a sombra do maldito o preenchesse,fazendo a luz sumir pouco depois quando fechou a porta.

Enquanto ele descia os degraus, ela podia ouvir seu coração martelando seu peito, a respiração contida para não alertá-lo, a mão firme, ainda que seu corpo tremesse levemente. Até que viu seus pés atingirem o degrau estimado e ele parou, como se Jay pressentisse que algo não estava certo, mas já era tarde demais. Sam, com a faca preparada, deslizou o aço afiado em seus tendões de Aquiles, por baixo da calça, os pés descalços tornando seu trabalho ainda mais fácil. O sangue espirrou em seu rosto, Jay gritou e caiu, rolando escada abaixo, parando quando sua mão agarrou a base do corrimão em um reflexo rápido.

Pesado e desorientado ele ainda tentou se erguer, a mão buscando a arma no coldre que, por sorte, havia escapado e deslizado para longe.

Sam havia largado a faca assim que o acertou, agarrando o machado quando ele ainda rolava pela escada e o atingindo nas costas quando ele tentava se erguer, o corpo maior dobrando, uma mão buscando o metal cravado em sua carne, enquanto deixava escapar seus gritos de agonia e raiva, se ajoelhando e ali ficando, até que Sam o empurrou com o pé para liberar o machado, erguendo-o novamente para lhe dar outro golpe, atingindo-lhe o ombro, entre a clavícula e o osso do braço, com tanta força quanto seria possível usando apenas uma mão.

Quando Jay caiu, o aço se desprendeu e Sam ficou parada sobre o corpo do homem enquanto ele se arrastava em direção a arma. Dando dois passos ágeis, chutou a automática para longe, depois fez o mesmo em seu queixo, apenas pelo prazer de machucá-lo com a ponta de sua bota. Jay rolou ficando de barriga para cima, os olhos fixos em seu rosto. Sam pisou em seu braço e colocou um joelho sobre sua barriga. Ele tentou erguer o outro braço, mas ela o segurou de encontro ao solo, vendo o sangue já formando uma poça ao redor dele.

Sorriu, com indizível prazer, olhando para sua face em agonia e tomada pelo medo, para só então baixar a lâmina presa em sua prótese, bem no peito de seu algoz, entre as costelas, onde sabia que por baixo de carne e músculos estaria o coração.

Seu captor ergueu a cabeça quando ela o atingiu, uma perna se debatendo, enquanto a outra permanecia flácida e sem vida, o cheiro de urina invadindo o ambiente, até que ele parou de se mover, as pupilas nos olhos claros se dilatando, seus lábios exalando um último suspiro.

Mesmo que quisesse saborear aquele momento, Sam sabia que não possuía tempo a perder. Apalpando o corpo tirou as chaves de seu bolso, a faca e o cartucho da automática também. Levantando pegou o machado, se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo e deu dois golpes na junta do cotovelo, pelo lado de dentro, arrancando o antebraço. Passando para o outro lado, fez o mesmo com o esquerdo, sempre atenta, com a experiência de quem sabia que, se alguém morria sem que fosse mordido ou arranhado, se tornar um desmorto era uma questão de minutos.

Ficando de lado, arremessou o aço do machado em sua mandíbula, o osso e a carne pendendo ao primeiro impacto, até que ela deu pequenos golpes para se livrar dos dentes de cima. Apesar do que Michonne lhe falara, e do quanto já havia golpeado diversos errantes, nunca realmente esquartejara um corpo, nem em seu primeiro ano de medicina. Se não estivesse tão cega pelo ódio e tomada pelo desejo de vingança, teria lhe dado apenas um tiro na cabeça e saído daquele lugar de pesadelo.

Quando se ergueu o corpo parecia ter sido mutilado por um animal ou um serial killer. Não que Sam pensasse algo assim naquele momento. Sua alegria, por se ver livre e ter matado o bastardo, lhe anestesiando para sua própria selvageria.

Andando em direção a um canto agarrou uma corda e usou-a para cingir o pescoço de Jay, usando um nó seguro para que não se soltasse com o atrito.

Amarrando-o a um dos canos, se afastou com as chaves em direção a porta onde estavam os armamentos. Agarrando tudo o que poderia carregar, assentando em seu corpo, colocando a maior parte em sua mochila que resgatara perto do local onde ele guardava seus troféus. Quando Jay a trouxera o tanque do veículo estava praticamente seco, sendo assim, de nada adiantaria tentar utilizá-lo, o que queria dizer que teria que andar, mas Sam já se sentia uma andarilha de qualquer maneira, sempre vagando, até que encontrara seu porto seguro, o abandonando por se sentir ferida e desorientada. Queria o que deixara para trás de volta. Queria Rick e tudo o que pudessem conseguir viver juntos naquele mundo de merda.

Pensando em Rick, vasculhou o interior da mochila com ânsia, até que encontrou o porta retrato embalado na jaqueta de Rick. Erguendo o tecido deixou que o cheiro dele impregnasse seu nariz, seu corpo e seu coração, derramando algumas lágrimas pela esperança de reencontrá-lo, deixando que o atrito do pano em seu rosto lhe arrancasse daquele modo _on_ de combate, por um breve instante, em que se sentiu tão sozinha, que temeu não ter forças para seguir em frente.

Enxugando as lágrimas se ergueu, caminhou em direção a mesa e pegou o que pode dos mantimentos, colocou a mochila as costas e se virou para o corpo de Jay que já se mexia há algum tempo, até que se firmando nos tocos dos braços se ergueu, se adiantando em sua direção, tentando lhe alcançar e sendo detido pela corda.

Sam deu um passo na direção dele, sorrindo feliz ao vê-lo transformado, como não pudera gozar de Slade quando lhe dera o mesmo destino. A dor por Scott à época tão grande, que qualquer prazer que pudesse ter tido por ver o homem que lhes humilhara tendo aquele destino cruel, fora superado pela dor em seu coração por ver Scott daquele mesmo jeito. E pior, fora ter que lhe dar o descanso com suas próprias mãos, algo que a devastara de tal forma, que ficar na prisão não seria possível naquela época.

Observou que Jay tentava lhe alcançar, ela mesma tão próxima que o que restava de seus braços roçava-lhe levemente nos ombros, seu rosto destroçado quase tocando sua cabeça. Vendo-se impossibilitado de morder ou agarrar ele pareceu se resignar, ficando parado, apenas se mexendo levemente e emitindo ruídos baixos. Sam o contornou, cortou a corda presa ao cano e o puxou em direção a escada. Custou-lhe um bom tempo para levá-lo para cima, mas enfim estava do lado de fora, os pulmões se enchendo com o ar puro; o sol, daquele início de manhã, morno e acariciando seu rosto.

Olhando ao redor se situou: A posição do Sol, as casas espaçadas, típicas dos subúrbios classe média alta, o veículo de Carol parado embaixo de uma grande e frondosa árvore, lembrando-a da amiga pela primeira vez desde que Jay a levara para o bunker.

Puxando Jay caminhou pelo gramado, dando a volta no veículo e se dirigindo novamente para a rodovia. Sabia as coordenadas para a fazenda de Hershel. Talvez levasse alguns dias e acabasse por se desencontrar dos amigos, mas estava livre e não descansaria até rever Rick, abraçá-lo, para fazer-lhe uma promessa de nunca mais lhe abandonar se ele ainda a quisesse.


	11. One of the consequences of saying goodby

_**One of the consequences of saying goodbye**_

Sam estava recostada em uma árvore descansando, com Jay amarrado a mesma, tão perto que seu cheiro pútrido empesteava o ar ao seu redor, tornando o ato de respirar um martírio, ainda que lhe desse uma proteção necessária.

Apesar de saber que deveria estar atenta, seus olhos teimavam em fechar. Esgotada e com sono, não poderia controlar seu próprio corpo por muito tempo. Até que adormeceu. A mão firmemente agarrada à arma, a mochila servindo de apoio para seu braço mutilado, os grunhidos de Jay soando, inexplicavelmente, como uma canção de ninar.

Sua cabeça pendeu, os seus músculos relaxaram e Sam adormeceu por um tempo que não poderia mensurar, até ser acordada por um grito terrível de mulher, com esta tropeçando em suas pernas, caindo, virando e, sem conseguir se erguer, começando a se arrastar para trás com as mãos, o rosto tomado por olhos negros enormes na face pálida pelo susto.

Sam se ergueu em um pulo, mantendo a árvore às suas costas, Jay a sua direita mexendo-se inquieto, para engatilhar a arma depressa e apontar para a mulher no chão.

"De onde diabos você saiu?" Perguntou com a voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

A mulher arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao fixar o rosto machucado da garota, toda a sua figura jovem e armada gritando perigo.

"Por favor, não me machuque." Pediu parando de se arrastar quando Sam deu um passo em sua direção, a arma apontada diretamente para o seu rosto.

Sam olhou ao redor sem deixar de prestar atenção na garota, se agachando e puxando a mochila para as costas, caso precisasse fugir. Mas nada havia ali no momento que fosse motivo de preocupação, há não ser aquela mulher estranha que saíra do nada.

Ao perceber que Sam olhava em volta, a atenção fixa na floresta ao redor, a mulher começou a engatinhar, tentando escapar.

"Se você se mexer novamente, juro que enfio uma bala no meio de sua testa." Sam ameaçou em um sussurro por entre os dentes, notando um barulho à esquerda, até que pode ver o topo de uma cabeça, onde cachos loiros davam um ar jovial a um homem de meia idade.

"Porquinho, porquinho, porquinho." Ele chamou na direção delas. E Sam soube pelo tom de deboche que ele não era um dos mocinhos.

Aquilo era o que faltava para coroar sua quota de perigos na estrada, como se tivesse olhando, de alguma maneira, para a sua própria história, três dias atrás: uma mulher sendo caçada por um maldito selvagem.

Ele se aproximava com um sorriso debochado no rosto, carregando uma shotgun, as botas esmagando folhas e galhos, fazendo tanto barulho que Sam soube que ele não era um homem do campo.

"Corra naquela direção." Falou para a mulher, apontando para a sua direita.

A criatura sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, abraçando as pernas e tremendo assustada. Sam sentiu um desgosto incomum ao observar a figura, sua postura lhe lembrando tanto de _Meg_ que não pode deixar de se sentir contrariada.

"Se não atraí-lo naquela direção ele pegará nós duas." Sam tentou explicar. "Ele ainda não viu Jay e nem a mim. Assim que ele te perseguir, eu o derrubo."

A outra olhou ao redor como se procurasse o tal do Jay, sem sequer imaginar que Sam se referia ao errante amarrado a árvore. Depois lhe encarou tão assustada, que fez Sam imaginar que nada que lhe dissesse iria fazê-la lhe obedecer. Mas ela lhe surpreendeu, se agachando, parecendo respirar fundo, seu rosto assumindo um ar determinado, como se alguma lembrança tivesse lhe dado forças para espantar parte de seus temores. Respirando rápido ela se preparou e começou a correr, os arbustos farfalhando a sua passagem, uma trilha tão fácil de ser seguida que Daryl até teria vergonha daquela caçada.

O estranho a avistou como Sam previra. Correndo na direção em que a mulher seguia, correndo para o local em que Sam estava, os olhos fixos em sua presa, desatento a tudo mais, no que lhe deixou muito simples surpreendê-lo, acertando seu rosto em cheio com a prótese de metal

Quando ele caiu, Sam já estava com a automática apontada para seu peito. Ele ergueu as mãos desorientado ao avistar a garota e a arma, o gesto dando a Sam uma clara visão da tatuagem em seu pulso. Sem hesitar, ela apertou o gatilho, o silenciador abafando o som do tiro, o sangue fresco agitando Jay, que avançou tentando alcançar o corpo caído.

Sam se abaixou, após colocar a arma no coldre, o silenciador roçando sua perna, puxando a faca da bainha para dar ao defunto um golpe na cabeça. Depois se ergueu procurando a mulher, se afastando na direção que ela havia se embrenhado, seu rastro nem um pouco difícil de seguir, até que a achou atrás de uma árvore, encolhida como uma bola.

"Está tudo bem agora." Falou um pouco mais suave, se abaixando e tocando no ombro da outra, pensando em que nunca deixaria um bastardo da Irmandade atacar alguém se pudesse evitar, mas não poderia se responsabilizar por ninguém no momento, e aquela mulher se tornaria um peso morto que não queria e nem deveria carregar.

"O que fez com ele?" Ela lhe perguntou.

Sam pensou que ela poderia ser um pouco lenta, talvez alguém com necessidades especiais, por que não poderia ser tão inocente, ao ponto de achar que ela o tinha deixado vivo sendo ele o que era.

"O que quase fiz com você, quando se meteu no meu caminho." Sam respondeu sem muito tato, a antipatia para com a mulher voltando, tornando suas palavras duras e ríspidas, sem saber por que motivo. "Mas ele pertencia a Irmandade, o que quer dizer que nunca andam sozinhos. Onde estão os outros?"

A mulher olhou para trás, como se os demais que Sam mencionara pudessem surgir do nada e lhes pegar desprevenidas. Depois olhou para Sam, analisando seu semblante machucado que lhe dava um ar de fragilidade, ainda que todo o resto gritasse violência, parecendo considerar o que revelar de si mesma, ainda que seus olhos implorassem por ajuda.

"Eles pegaram meu marido e meu filho." Sussurrou aflita, as lágrimas descendo grossas pela sua face arranhada e suja de terra. "Ele me disse para correr e não olhar para trás... E eu obedeci..." Terminou em um choro estrangulado.

Sam ficou um pouco penalizada pelo sofrimento da mulher, principalmente por perder a família daquele jeito. Mas, se estes foram aprisionados pelos membros daquele grupo maldito, não escapariam. Pelo menos, não sem ajuda. Lhe surpreendeu também o fato dela ter fugido para salvar sua vida deixando um filho para trás.

De repente ela agarrou sua mão boa, aflita, apertando seus dedos com as suas mãos trêmulas. Sam aproveitou para segurar seu braço e virar para conferir seu pulso, satisfeita em encontrar a pele alva, sem marcas.

"Ajude-nos... Por favor!" Ela implorava. O desespero levando-a a buscar auxílio em uma completa estranha. "Eles ainda devem estar perto, esperando que o que veio atrás de mim retorne." Ela declarou com lógica. "Você parece ser capaz de salvá-los."

Sam olhou para a mão que lhe faltava, depois sentiu cada parte do seu corpo dolorido, o pouco de descanso que tivera, encostada a árvore, não tinha sido nada suficiente para o tanto que estava esgotada. E, além de tudo, não tinha motivos para se envolver nos problemas de pessoas que não conhecia, para arriscar sua vida por completos estranhos. Ficou de pé com a firme intenção de negar ajuda a mulher. Se eles foram tolos o suficiente para ficar no caminho da Irmandade, não seria ela, sozinha, quem iria conseguir libertá-los.

Já estava abrindo a boca para negar ajuda, quando seus olhos bateram em sua figura pequena e amedrontada, pensando no filho dela deixado para trás, na idade que teria, lembrando de Scott, no que ele padecera nas mãos daqueles desgraçados, sentindo que não poderia se eximir e deixar que uma criança sofresse aquele destino.

Suspirando olhou para trás, para o local em que deixara o homem que abatera, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo. Pensou que, se eles estavam ali no meio do nada, provavelmente eram batedores, e estes costumavam sair em um grupo de três.

"Mostre-me o caminho." Pediu a mulher, enquanto lhe estendia a mão para ajudá-la a se erguer. Enquanto se recriminava achando que estava louca.

Sam foi à frente, para o local onde deixara Jay. Aproximando-se do corpo no chão apalpou-o em busca de tudo que você valioso. Conseguindo munição, a shotgun e uma boa faca.

A mulher lhe guiou mais adentro da floresta. As árvores se tornando mais próximas e compactas, tropeçando algumas vezes e olhando para todos os lados assustada. Parando, quando ficou indecisa sobre o caminho a seguir, olhando para Sam amedrontada, os olhos implorando por compreensão.

Sam apenas segurou em seu braço, puxando-a para baixo e levando um dos dedos aos lábios pedindo silêncio.

Apurando os ouvidos escutou vozes à distância. Uma criança gritando pelo pai, como se este corresse perigo. Sam pensou que realmente estava louca, ou que o cansaço estava consumindo seu resto de lucidez, por que a voz lhe lembrou a de Carl.

No silêncio que se seguiu ela aproveitou para amarrar Jay a um galho baixo, avançando depois agachada na direção que escutara o barulho. E, daquela vez, não houve dúvidas.

Olhando alarmada para a mulher, Sam lhe deu um soco com a mão da prótese, imaginando que ela estivesse de alguma forma mancomunada com a Irmandade e lhe levando para uma armadilha, por que aquele nunca seria seu filho.

Quando ela caiu desacordada, Sam avançou rapidamente na direção da voz, parando há uma distância segura, a arma pronta na mão, observando incrédula pela ramagem alta, um homem segurando Carl pelos braços enquanto este se debatia aflito. Os dois observando um terceiro batendo em Rick que, com as mãos atadas, não podia se defender. Todos de costas para sua posição.

"Meu Deus!" Sussurrou assustada.

Saindo detrás dos arbustos, a arma já erguida, acertou um tiro na cabeça do que segurava o menino. O corpo se vergando e tombando sem vida, assustando Carl que olhou para este sem compreender, para depois se virar para trás e arregalar os olhos ao ver Sam.

O outro homem segurava Rick pela camisa. Este, meio ajoelhado, esperava resignado um novo golpe e Sam percebeu que ele poderia tentar se defender, mas por certo não o fazia por causa do menino, preocupado em que este sofresse algo caso ele irritasse os dois homens lhes tirando aquela insana diversão.

Com o punho erguido o terceiro maldito percebeu que o amigo havia caído, sem entender, por um momento, o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando viu a garota que compreendeu a sua situação de perigo, a mão largando Rick para buscar a arma, mas Sam já atirava lhe acertando o braço, lhe fazendo recuar, se aproximando para dar outro tiro, vendo Rick tombar para trás e acertá-lo com os pés, derrubando-o quando o viu erguer a mão armada, dando a Sam, que caminhava sem se preocupar em ser alvejada, a possibilidade de chegar mais perto e finalizar o bastardo.

Sam atirou novamente. À bala lhe atingindo o peito, detendo-lhe no instante em que ele tentava se levantar. Perto o bastante para pisar em sua mão e chutar a arma na direção de Carl que a seguira, mesmo que aquele adversário já estivesse morto.

O menino segurou a arma e correu para onde o pai estava, desatando a corda que prendia suas mãos, recebendo um longo e forte abraço quando Rick se viu livre. Os olhos azuis pousando no filho para, logo depois, se desviar na direção da garota, incrédulos, felizes, contritos.

Sam deu um passo para trás, após atirar na cabeça do morto, olhando para Rick ainda de joelhos. Bebendo de toda a sua figura. Incapaz de dizer alguma coisa no momento, a garganta apertada pela alegria em encontrá-lo, o coração batendo tão acelerado, que nunca mais poderia duvidar de que algo lhe sorria em algum lugar e guiava os seus passos para aquele momento sublime de felicidade.

Quando deu um passo na direção dele, algo passou como um furacão por ela e se atirou sobre ele, agarrando-o pelo pescoço, abraçando o homem que Sam amava de maneira apaixonada e ali ficando, como se gozassem daquela intimidade que imaginava só sua.

Ela parou sem conceber tal cena, pensando se não estava vendo coisas, cansada demais ao ponto de estar tendo alucinações. Mas teve que se render a dura realidade, quando encarou a face amada e leu ali, muito mais que na cena como um todo. Uma expressão tão culpada, que sentiu algo morrer um pouco dentro de seu peito, recuando pelo impacto de, talvez, ter perdido Rick, quando o deixara para trás.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Meg é um personagem OC de minha fic "Fight for the Cure", não é a Maggie de Glenn._


	12. A moment before the respite and explanat

**A moment before the respite and explanations**

Rick olhou para a garota sem poder acreditar.

Ainda impactado pela aparição dela, seu corpo apenas registrava que Jessie o abraçava de uma forma que dava uma idéia errada de seu relacionamento, mesmo que estivesse atraído pela mulher de uma maneira que seria difícil de explicar. Mas Sam... Deus... Sam era Sam... E vê-la novamente, quando achava que estavam perdidos um para o outro, principalmente depois do que acontecera a prisão, no modo como estavam espalhados e sem rumo, fora como receber um presente inesperado em meio a tantas desgraças.

Afastando um pouco Jessie se levantou, incitando um passo na direção da garota, parando ao notar que ela recuou novamente, os olhos especulativos navegando dele para Jessie e retornando cheio de perguntas e descobertas. Sem saber o que dizer e entendendo que aquele não seria o momento para tentar explicar, apenas balançou a cabeça, como a afastar as certezas que ela parecia estar criando, quando tudo o que existia entre ele e Jessie era algo que nunca se concretizara ou concretizaria, não com ela ali tão perto. Contudo, Sam o olhava como se ele lhe tivesse traído de muitas formas.

Seu rosto, onde boa parte do lado direito estava completamente roxo, ferido e maltratado, parecendo com o de alguém que saiu de um acidente, lhe fazendo meditar que nunca vira a face de Sam sem que algum ferimento o marcasse de alguma maneira. Sua roupa estava um pouco esfarrapada e ela parecia tão magra e cansada, que Rick teve vontade de lhe abraçar forte e cuidar dela pelo resto de suas vidas.

Ela olhou para Carl e depois para ele, e Rick soube que ela queria saber de Judith. Com o peito apertado sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, olhou para o filho, depois voltou a olhar para ela. Sam tinha os olhos marejados e a expressão um pouco mais suave, o pesar e a tristeza afastando a raiva, abrandando as acusações que seus olhos lançavam em sua direção.

Viu quando ela fez menção de dar o primeiro passo em sua direção, parando quando Jessie se aproximou, suspirando de desgosto.

"Agradeço pela ajuda, mas por que me bateu?" Jessie perguntou, tocando a bochecha onde estava um pouco esfolado, parando ao seu lado e lhe fazendo se mexer, apenas um pouco, para longe dela. Fato que não passou despercebido a nenhuma das duas mulheres.

Sam olhou para aquela mulher diminuta com um olhar tão assassino, que teve vontade de colocar o corpo entre as duas para evitar que algo de ruim acontecesse.

Ela ainda levou algum tempo para responder, como se estivesse colocando os sentimentos em ordem, se acalmando para não avançar sobre a outra.

"Você me disse que seu marido e seu filho haviam sido capturados." Sam falou por fim, voltando a olhar para Rick. "Como sei que não são, achei que estivesse me levando para uma armadilha." Voltou a olhar para a mulher. "Em seu lugar estaria agradecida por eu não tê-la matado naquele momento." As palavras finais em um sussurro tão assassino que receou pela vida de Jessie por alguns segundos.

O rosto de Jessie, naturalmente pálido, assumiu uma coloração ainda mais lívida, para depois ficar rubra quando questionada sobre a mentira, desviando os olhos de Sam para fixar em nele, contrita.

"Falei isso para que ela pudesse nos ajudar." Respondeu sem graça.

"Tudo bem, Jessie." Rick respondeu não querendo que ela ficasse melindrada por tão pouco.

Jessie sorriu encabulada e feminina, para depois franzir a testa e olhar para a garota.

"Espere... Como sabia?" Olhando para ela e depois para Rick. "Vocês se conhecessem?"

Rick pensou em dizer que conhecia sim, omitindo um _intimamente, _mas Sam se adiantou, desviando sua atenção dele para fixar em Jessie.

"Fazíamos parte do mesmo grupo." Ela respondeu, em seu tom uma nota de raiva e impaciência, ainda que sua voz tenha soado calma.

"Que sorte que tenhamos nos encontrado, não?" Jessie falou abrindo um sorriso, alheia a tensão entre ele e Sam.

"Nem tanto..." Sam respondeu colocando a arma no coldre. "Estamos indo na mesma direção, para a fazenda, em algum momento acabaríamos nos encontrando mesmo... A sorte foi eles serem tão estúpidos." Ela terminou fazendo um gesto vago para os corpos dos membros da Irmandade.

Afastando-se , voltou pelo mesmo caminho que surgira.

"Sam?" Rick disse se adiantando ao perceber que ela começou a caminhar na direção contrária a que tomariam. Assustado pela idéia de que ela pudesse sumir novamente.

"Teremos tempo para conversar depois, Rick." Respondeu sem se virar. "Volto logo." Disse na metade do caminho.

Depois olhou para Carl que se mantinha parado há alguma distância, atento a possíveis errantes, deixando que os adultos resolvessem seus problemas e sorriu levemente para o menino, feliz em sabê-lo bem, por mais algum tempo, ainda que triste pelo bebê que não tivera essa sorte.

Rick a viu logo após se embrenhar na floresta, dando um passo em sua direção, parando, passando a mão no cabelo e na barba, os olhos postos no solo, um pouco envergonhado. Depois olhou em volta, para os dois dos quatro homens que os pegaram desprevenidos quando pararam para descansar na orla da floresta. Um deles conseguira derrubar e matar, dando tempo para que Carl e Jessie fugissem, até que outro o subjugara com uma arma e um quarto surgindo do nada agarrara seu filho, enquanto outro perseguira Jessie floresta adentro.

"Garota estranha." Ouviu Jessie sussurrar e suspirou triste pelo problema em que estava envolvido.

"Pai?" Carl chamou se aproximando. "Precisamos sair daqui... Talvez eles estejam em um grupo maior."

Rick sabia que o garoto estava certo, precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível e procurar um lugar para se abrigar. Respirando fundo, olhou para Jessie ainda parada, acompanhando Sam partindo com um olhar onde podia ler o desejo para que ela tomasse o rumo que lhe levasse para longe deles, seu rosto ficando vermelho quando percebeu que ele a observava.

Estavam recolhendo o pouco que tinham quando Sam retornou um ou dois minutos depois, um errante surgindo atrás de sua figura, fazendo com que ele e Carl erguessem suas armas, até se darem conta de que este não possuía dentes ou braços, e ela o conduzia por uma corda.

"Camuflagem." Sam falou puxando a corda, fazendo com que o errante caminhasse na direção que queria.

"Somos quatro, ele não vai servir para esconder nosso cheiro." Carl falou ajeitando sua mochila.

"Seria melhor se livrar dessa coisa." Jessie comentou abraçando o próprio corpo, o rosto demonstrando toda a sua repugnância pelo errante que vinha atrás de Sam, tão maior que a garota, mesmo que ela o puxasse como se fosse um cãozinho.

"Eu e o Jay temos uma curta, mas significativa história." Sam respondeu para a mulher, o rosto revelando uma expressão cruel, algo que Rick nunca a vira demonstrar, nem mesmo ao degolar um homem quando pouco se conheciam. "Ele e eu vamos continuar juntos ainda por muito tempo." E aquilo encerrava a questão, Jessie gostando ou não.

Sem dizer nada mais, Sam tomou à dianteira, com Carl em seu encalço, feliz por terem se encontrado novamente, satisfeito de poder ter ao seu lado, e do de seu pai, que ainda estava machucado, alguém que não tremeria de medo a todo instante.

Caminharam em silêncio por algumas horas, até se verem nas redondezas de um posto de gasolina.

Sam parou ao seu lado só então, avaliando, como ele, aquela opção de abrigo. Atentos aos diversos veículos abandonados próximos ao local, ainda que não avistassem ninguém, vivo ou morto.

"O que acha?" Ela lhe perguntou depois de entregar a corda do errante para Carl, a voz tão fria que Rick se esforçou para se concentrar no que precisavam agora e não em seus sentimentos.

"Deveríamos verificar os veículos primeiro, depois investigar o interior." Respondeu.

"Posso ir com Carl e você nos ajuda no interior." Sam falou notando que ele estivera quase se arrastando no último quilômetro, seu ferimento na perna não completamente curado.

"Não. Eu..."

"Pai." Carl protestou. "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Eu sei que pode, mas..." Rick iniciou e Sam o interrompeu.

"Scott e eu costumávamos fazer esse tipo de coisa o tempo inteiro." Sam falou sabendo que Carl estava preparado para muito mais que algo tão corriqueiro. "Nós nos protegeremos, Rick." Ela finalizou, seu rosto lhe dizendo que _ela_ protegeria seu menino caso fosse necessário.

Rick sabia que o faria, mesmo assim lhe custava muito deixá-lo lhe cuidar, quando o certo seria o contrário.

Encarou o filho, os olhos azuis decididos em seu um rostinho jovem, mas muito sério. Balançando a cabeça aquiesceu, a mão na arma presa a perna, o coração se apertando, como sempre, quando Carl precisava fazer algo perigoso. Naquele momento sofrendo duplamente, pensando também na garota.

"Amarre Jay naquela árvore." Sam cochichou para Carl.

Rick pensou que ele e Sam tinham muito a conversar, mais um dos tópicos seria, sem dúvida, a relação dela com aquele errante pelo qual a garota sentia uma raiva tão crua que ele podia perceber cada vez que mencionava seu nome, quer ele fosse real ou apenas um apelido.

Sam e Carl se afastaram, vagando entre os veículos, tão profissionais quanto qualquer pessoa treinada. Aflito, os viu sumir entre os carros mais altos, um silêncio perturbador tomando o local, rasgado apenas pelos grunhidos baixos do errante às suas costas. Um som que tornava tudo ainda pior, lhe embrulhando o estômago, fazendo-o pensar em como Michonne pudera suportar tal companhia por mais de um ano, sozinha na estrada.

Um pouco mais de quinze minutos depois eles retornaram. Carl carregando a automática com silenciador de Sam, a garota com a faca de caça na mão suja de sangue.

"Derrubamos alguns errantes, pai. Eram poucos e não vimos mais nenhum nos arredores" Carl lhe disse erguendo a arma para devolver a Sam.

Ela fez um gesto para que ficasse com a mesma, vasculhando o interior da mochila e tirando de lá uma nova automática para usar, colocando nesta outro silenciador e pegando dois cartuchos para entregar um deles ao menino.

"Vamos agora?" Ela lhe questionou, confiante em sua decisão.

Apenas lhe acenou que sim e seguiram adiante.


	13. A small and passenger shelter in the sto

_**Obs: Este é o capítulo treze. O anterior foi postado errado.**_

_**A small and passenger shelter in the storm**_

Sam foi à frente seguida por Carl, com Jessie e Rick na retaguarda, a entrada do posto dividiram-se, caminhando em lados opostos para dar a volta na edificação e avaliar se haviam outros errantes ou outras entradas que pudessem estar comprometidas, com Sam e Jessie retornando para entrar pela frente, enquanto Carl e Rick seguiam pela entrada dos fundos.

Apesar de desejar ter feito par com Rick, Jessie sabia que ele precisava ter alguém que pudesse auxiliá-lo e, mesmo que estivesse aprendendo a se defender, ainda não estava preparada para isso e talvez nunca estivesse, pelo menos não como a garota ao seu lado.

Quando Sam seguiu para dentro, depois de avaliar o interior pelo vidro sujo, manteve a mulher atrás e de seu lado esquerdo, notando como suas mãos tremiam segurando o pé de cabra, em como ela olhava para todos os lados como um coelho assustado, se rendendo ao fato de que Jessie era bonita, feminina e tinha um ar frágil que deveria incitar um homem a querer protegê-la. Droga! Até mesmo ela agora, apesar da raiva que sentia pela rival, não podia negar que se sentia um pouco protetora para com alguém que parecia tão indefesa.

Rival. A palavra lhe soou estranha, ainda que sentisse que havia uma história entre a mulher e Rick. O que lera nos olhos dele não fora fruto de sua imaginação. E a idéia de que a outra desfrutara com ele da mesma intimidade que ela, lhe revoltava de uma maneira que não conseguiria explicar, apenas sentir.

Sacudiu a cabeça para fixar o pensamento no que precisava no momento. Entrando no local e pedindo a Jessie que se abaixasse quando avistou um errante parado em um canto, olhando para o vazio de uma das prateleiras.

Fez sinal para que ela continuasse onde estava e seguiu em frente, se escondendo atrás de uma prateleira por alguns segundos, antes de olhar para o corredor, verificando se havia algum deles no chão, adiantando-se para atirar na cabeça do errante e agarrar seu corpo na queda, evitando que fizesse barulho.

Se adiantou para verificar os dois corredores do fundo nada encontrando, as prateleiras nuas, o chão atulhado com latas, caixas e sacos vazios, papéis e toda sorte de sujeira.

Voltando pelo fundo da loja, se aproximou do balcão de atendimento, percenbendo uma porta fechada em um canto, atrás deste. Sinalizou para que Jessie se aproximasse, depois verificou atrás do balcão sem nada encontrar.

Por meio de gestos indicou a Jessie o que queria que ela fizesse. A mulher arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, mas acenou afirmativamente, ficando posicionada ao lado da porta, para ficar atrás desta assim que a abrisse. Sam ficou de frente para o lugar, com a mão armada erguida, preparada para atirar em qualquer coisa morta que saísse dali.

Começou a contar sem emitir som algum: três, dois, um.

Jessie abriu a porta, ficando escondida e protegida atrás da mesma, enquanto Sam permanecia parada, olhando para a escuridão no interior do pequeno aposento, até que ouviu um grunhido e o errante se adiantou, avançando em sua direção, os braços erguidos, o rosto onde parte da carne faltava do lábio e do maxilar, com os destes expostos e a boca negra aberta pronta a lhe morder se houvesse uma chance.

Atirando o acertou no meio da testa, o corpo magro e esfarrapado caindo como um monte de ossos aos seus pés. Sem se mexer esperou, mas nenhum outro o seguiu, o silêncio só sendo quebrado pela sua respiração compassada e pela de Jessie assustada, ouvindo uma porta se abrir e percebendo em seu campo periférico, Rick e Carl surgindo dos fundos.

"Luz." Sussurrou para Carl.

O garoto se adiantou ficando ao seu lado, ligando a lanterna e apontando para o espaço escuro além da porta que Jessie usava como escudo.

Alguns monitores, uma cama de campanha, e alguns outros objetos permeados por um cheiro pútrido foi tudo o que encontraram ali. Ao comando de Rick, Jessie fechou a porta e todos rumaram para a parte de trás do local.

Sam retornou guardando a arma e puxando o desmorto pelo pé, segurando pela bainha da calça jeans desgastada para evitar tocar a pele morta, aproximando o corpo da porta que levaria aos fundos, deixando-o ali para que seu cheiro encobrisse um pouco o dos vivos.

Rick lhe esperava do outro lado da porta, o rosto sério em expectativa, enquanto Carl e Jessie arrastavam dois corpos para o lado de fora da entrada dos fundos.

"Preciso buscar Jay." Ela falou passando por ele. Notando como seu rosto estava magro e esgotado, a barba um pouco mais grisalha, os olhos tristes a seguindo. Sentindo quando ele quase a segurou pelo braço, mas desistiu da idéia deixando a mão tombar ao lado do corpo.

"Deixe-o lá." Rick lhe pediu quando se afastava. "Ele não irá escapar."

"Amarrado daquele jeito, ele acabará nos denunciando caso apareçam outros membros da Irmandade ou selvagens." Ela explicou parando e se voltando par ele.

Parados se fitaram por alguns segundos. Rick fez menção de se aproximar, mas Sam se afastou, sabendo que aquele não era o momento.

Saindo correu em direção ao local em que deixara Jay, se esgueirando entre os carros. Desamarrou e o levou para a parte de trás do posto de gasolina o mais rápido que pode. Lá dentro o guiou para o quarto de onde o errante saíra, deixando-o ali para evitar conflitos com a outra mulher, mesmo que no íntimo soubesse que, desde o encontro com Rick, a presença do errante lhe causava uma estranha vergonha, um lembrete cruel de que era fraca, dos momentos humilhantes que passara no bunker, ainda que quisesse mantê-lo daquele jeito e perto para observar seu atual estado, vendo-o se decompor aos poucos.

Diferente da fachada, quase completamente envidraçada do Posto, os fundos possuíam duas janelas que já estavam parcialmente bloqueadas, no que parecia uma pequena cozinha, seguida por dois grandes quartos que serviram de depósito e uma porta que levava ao banheiro.

Jessie e Carl vasculharam em busca de mantimentos, mesmo sabendo que não resultaria em nada. Sam retirou de sua mochila suas últimas duas latas, meio pacote de biscoitos, o cantil pela metade e colocou junto às maçãs sobre a mesa, se afastando para olhar pelas frestas da janela. Quando deram a volta vira uma bomba d'água. Talvez a água não servisse para consumo, mas precisariam usar o banheiro.

Pegando dois baldes entregou um a Carl, que a seguiu sem nada dizer, ainda que achasse estranho que ela levasse a mochila às costas.

A tarde já estava morrendo, mas ainda possuíam luz suficiente para tentar a bomba, satisfeitos quando conseguiram encher um dos baldes e o outro pela metade, a água um pouco salobra, mas serviria ao seu intento.

"Sinto por Judith." Sam deixou escapar quando voltavam, tentando evitar que as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos derramassem.

"Eu também." O menino respondeu com voz estrangulada.

Quando chegaram à porta, ainda do lado de fora, Sam colocou o balde no chão e segurou Carl pelo ombro. Depois se abaixou vasculhando na mochila, procurando por algo. Carl observou ela retirar alguma coisa embrulhada em uma jaqueta, que teve quase certeza que pertencia a seu pai.

Devagar ela desembrulhou um porta retrato, virando-o e lhe entregando. Carl olhou para a fotografia dele com seus pais, ficando calado por alguns segundos, depois deixou que uma lágrima caísse sobre o vidro, enxugando-a e aos olhos com a manga da camisa, envergonhado.

"Sei que a guardava para Judith, por isso trouxe-a comigo." Falou se erguendo e colocando a mão novamente em seu ombro. "Mas agora, penso que a lembrança também era tão sua quanto dela."

Carl sacudiu a cabeça confirmando, puxando o chapéu para que encobrisse seus olhos.

"Mas eu deixei isso para trás, quando tivemos que fugir da prisão." Carl se deu conta erguendo os olhos para a garota. "Você esteve lá... Voltou pelo meu pai." O garoto constatou mais do que perguntou.

"Voltei sim." Sam afirmou agarrando um balde. "Mas acho que foi muito tarde." Finalizou esperando que o garoto abrisse a porta para que entrasse.

Colocaram os baldes próximos ao banheiro, ambos se aproximando da mesa para pegar as vasilhas que Jessie arrumara para o jantar. Sam sentou em um dos cantos mais afastados, vendo Carl de costas colocar o porta retrato na sua mochila, escondido de Rick, como se soubesse que Sam não gostaria de contar como conseguira o objeto, pelo menos, não agora.

Começou a comer, mordendo um pedaço de maçã, enquanto observava, pela porta aberta, Jessie a limpar o lugar, estendendo alguns velhos cobertores sobre algumas caixas de papelão abertas no aposento ao lado, improvisando duas camas. Depois voltou pegando o que sobrara dos alimentos e acondicionando em algumas pequenas embalagens plásticas que encontrara pelo local e arrumando na mochila.

A mulher parecia não parar quieta, o que lhe dava uma sensação ruim, já que estava tão cansada que não pensava em se mexer até que fosse a sua hora de montar guarda e temeu perder na comparação.

Colocou o prato improvisado no colo, se encostando um pouco mais à parede, deixando aquela idéia de inferioridade de lado, notando que o modo como Jessie se esmerava em tornar o lugar aconchegante, mesmo que apenas por uma noite, lhe fazia sorrir por ser uma bobagem, ainda que percebesse o sorriso de aprovação nos lábios de Rick.

Fechou os olhos pensando em toda a bagunça que seus sentimentos estavam agora. Sentindo que a escuridão lhe engolfava aos poucos, adormecendo encolhida naquele canto, o cansaço e a noite anterior, que passara acordada e assustada em um carro largado na estrada, cobrando seu preço.

Rick do outro lado a viu adormecer, pensando que deveria colocá-la em uma das camas organizadas por Jessie, mas refletiu um pouco e concluiu que Sam não se sentiria bem com aquilo.

Agarrando um cobertor se aproximou dela. Abaixando-se lhe cobriu da melhor maneira que pode, decidindo que daria a ela o terceiro turno de vigília, para que descansasse um pouco mais. Ela parecia tão exausta quanto ele, e ferida de forma que ele não podia imaginar agora, tanto física, quanto emocionalmente.

Com delicadeza afastou parte do cabelo solto que lhe cobria o rosto, avaliando a extensão dos machucados, notando algumas marcas escuras no pescoço. Devagar deslizou as costas dos dedos pela linha de seu queixo, sentindo a pele suave e quente em contato com a sua áspera e machucada, deixando que um dos dedos afagasse o seu lábio inferior, para logo afastar a mão, sabendo que seu corpo escondia seus movimentos, mas não a idéia, na mente de Jessie, do que poderia estar fazendo. E não queria magoar a mulher. Desejava que ela soubesse quem Sam era e o que representava em sua vida, através dele e antes que tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

A contragosto se ergueu. Desejava sentar ao lado de Sam e puxá-la de encontro ao seu peito, lhe abraçar e ser abraçado por ela. Queria não se sentir sozinho nunca mais. Nem estar tão carente ao ponto de se apegar a primeira mulher que o ajudasse e segurasse sua mão.

Afastou-se, deixando-a dormir, começando com o primeiro turno da guarda, sem desejar deitar em uma dos leitos que Jessie preparara, mas receando magoá-la com aquele gesto.

Em pé ao lado da porta, olhava pela fresta da persiana, a escuridão quase total tornando o lugar ainda mais lúgubre do que qualquer local em que tivesse estado antes, olhando de soslaio para Sam algumas vezes, depois que Carl e Jessie já haviam se deitado, até que encontrou seus olhos abertos e vivos lhe encarando de volta.


	14. A moment of confessions

**_A moment of confessions_**

Sam olhou para Rick parado junto à porta lhe encarando de volta. A luz do luar entrando pelas frestas que ele abria na persiana atingindo seus olhos, deixando-os ainda mais azuis e convidativos. Seu corpo ficando tenso quando a flagrou acordada, movendo-se levemente para mudar o peso do corpo para a perna boa, fazendo Sam pensar no por que ele se mantinha em pé quando isso lhe causava tanta dor, a cadeira que Jessie colocara ali, bem atrás dele, ainda que não o tivesse visto se sentar nenhuma vez.

Devagar se levantou, colocando o velho cobertor sobre a mochila, se aproximando dele lentamente, não por que temesse acordar os outros, ou para evitar barulhos que pudessem atrair errantes, mas sim pelo simples prazer de observá-lo enquanto se aproximava, satisfeita por poder lhe olhar abertamente, sem medos de ofender a outra mulher caso eles estivessem envolvidos como imaginava.

Amava Rick e tiveram um relacionamento, ainda assim não se achava sua dona, pelo menos não conscientemente, mesmo que sentisse que fora traída e estivesse com raiva ao imaginá-lo com outra. Não seria humana e normal se não se sentisse dessa maneira, mas o seu amor por ele ia além do egoísmo da paixão ou de um sentimento permeado pela posse, ainda que desejasse marcá-lo como seu.

Fora embora da prisão por que estava ferida e amargurada, tão triste e revoltada que temeu, não por si mesma, mas também por ele, pela idéia de feri-lo e afastá-lo ainda mais, algo que sabia já estar fazendo naquela última semana.

Chegando até ele ficou parada do outro lado da porta. Deu uma olhada na direção do depósito onde a porta estava quase completamente fechada, se perguntando se Jessie estava dormindo ou fingindo, como ela fizera na última meia hora.

"Desde quando está acordada?" Rick lhe perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca, fazendo algo se agitar em seu peito pela lembrança de outras noites há pouco mais de um mês.

"Desde que você me tocou." Ela respondeu sem fingimentos, a voz baixa também, mas clara, olhando-o fundo.

Estava na estrada há muito tempo, e sempre estava atenta e alerta do que acontecia a sua volta, mas fora realmente o toque dele em seu rosto e a carícia em seus lábios que a haviam despertado. Nunca, jamais seria indiferente a Rick, mesmo que ainda estivesse machucada pelo que Jay lhe fizera passar, ou pela sensação de que seu corpo ainda estava sujo pelo mesmo motivo.

"Encontrei Carol em Cinthianna." Falou para quebrar o silêncio. "Ela me contou sobre a doença na prisão." Olhou para Rick. "O que ela fez... Que você a mandou embora quando descobriu."

"Sim..." Rick respondeu tocando a porta com a ponta da bota. "Ela não podia continuar conosco depois do que fez."

"Eu matei cinco homens e você lutou com o Conselho para que eu ficasse." Ela acusou.

"Você executou cinco malditos inimigos... Ela matou Karen e David." Rick contestou.

"O mundo mudou, Rick." Sam tentou.

"Não quando se trata de confiança. Você protege seus amigos, não os executa por que estão doentes." Ele disse com raiva e decepcionado.

"Você também não os abandona, apenas por que cometeram um erro." Sam respondeu, friamente.

"Você teria feito algo assim?" Rick questionou. Sam ficou calada e ele compreendeu mal o seu silêncio. "Não, claro que não, mas ela fez. Não queria alguém assim perto de meus filhos."

"Talvez eu não tivesse agido como ela, mas se qualquer um, até mesmo Daryl ou Glenn lhe ameaçassem de qualquer forma, não importaria que estivessem certos e você errado, eu os mataria sem pensar."

Talvez em outro momento tal declaração soasse como uma confissão de amor, mas ali, naquele lugar abandonado, na escuridão da noite e diante do perigo que lhes rondava o tempo todo, soou apenas como uma constatação, uma certeza, onde os sentimentos existiam, apesar de velados.

Sam se mexeu inquieta ao perceber que ele lhe olhava fixamente, daquele modo que só Rick conseguia fazer, profundo, querendo ler sua alma, como antes, quando estavam juntos.

"Encontramos tudo destruído quando chegamos à prisão." Ela mencionou para afastar o constrangimento de sua última afirmação. Abrindo uma fresta na persiana e olhando para fora, não detectando qualquer movimento. "Deduzimos o que aconteceu, mesmo sem saber o causador ou se vocês tinham escapado, levados prisioneiros ou pior..." Sam parou quando sua voz falhou. A lembrança da dor quando o pensou morto, ou entre os errantes, calando fundo, ao ponto de fazê-la cometer a loucura de invadir o local para tentar encontrá-lo. "Se estavam mortos."

"O governador nos atacou novamente... Matou Hershel." Ele contou com a voz doía pelo velho.

"Pobre homem." Sam disse triste. "Nós o encontramos do lado de fora da cerca." Apesar de não ter dito nada mais, sabia que Rick tinha compreendido que encontraram o velho senhor transformado e que ela e Carol tinham lhe dado o fim apropriado.

"Nos separamos na fuga. Não sei bem quem pode estar vivo ou quem não conseguiu, além de Daryl e Michonne." Rick parou para respirar fundo, evitando falar de Judith. "Levei um tiro na perna." Ele mencionou ajeitando o peso do corpo sobre a boa. "Estava muito ferido e tivemos, eu e Carl, de aguarda antes de tentar seguir em frente, ir para o ponto de encontro... para a fazenda." Rick olhou para ela. "Você disse que estava com Carol, o que aconteceu?"

"Estávamos indo para o ponto de encontro também, mas aconteceu algo e nos separamos." Sam explicou por que não estava mais com Carol, evitando contar toda a história. Não queria falar ou pensar sobre o que Jay lhe fizera. Não agora. Talvez nunca.

"Foi quando estava ferido que encontramos Jessie." Ele tocou no assunto por fim. Um pouco envergonhado, mas levando na voz um traço de carinho pela outra e um pouco de censura direcionada a Sam.

"Sim... Jes-sie." Sam murmurou destacando as sílabas com voz fria, deixando a mão que segurava a persiana cair ao lado do corpo.

"Sam..." Ele começou.

"Você está com ela?" Sam o interrompeu, lhe perguntando direta e firmemente, a frieza dando lugar a uma calma resignação, esperando que ele dissesse sim e se preparando para ter o coração despedaçado.

Sentia como se aquele momento fosse um dos mais difíceis pelo qual pudesse passar, desde que perdera as pessoas que amava para a morte.

"Deus!" Ele esbravejou e Sam desviou os olhos para o chão. "Droga, Sam... Você partiu sem explicações, sem dizer adeus, deixando para trás algumas palavras em um pedaço de papel."

"Eu tinha que partir. Precisava estar longe daquilo tudo." Ela respondeu voltando a encará-lo.

"Sei que precisava, mas isso não mudou o fato de que senti que o que tínhamos, parecia não valer o esforço para que ficasse... De que o que passamos juntos e o que éramos um para o outro, não era forte o bastante para que você lutasse por nós, como eu estava me esforçando para fazer."

"Se tivesse ficado, acabaria machucando você, lhe afastando e destruindo o que tínhamos." Ela respondeu.

"Você não pode ter certeza disso." Ele contrapôs.

"Eu já estava fazendo isso." Sam concluiu.

Rick sabia que era verdade, em parte, mas lhe magoou muito mais ela ter ido embora.

"Preferia que você me machucasse e estivesse ao meu lado, do que ter passado todo esse tempo sem você, imaginando onde estava e o que estava sofrendo, pensando que perigos você estava passando sozinha na estrada." O rosto de Rick estava carregado pela angústia que sentira a época e mesmo agora. "Você só pensou em si mesma quando se foi, tomando decisões das quais eu não deveria ter sido excluído." Mexeu-se inquieto mudando o peso para a perna machucada, esquecido do ferimento, a dor fazendo com que erguesse o braço e o apoiasse à parede. "Você não pode entrar na vida de alguém e se tornar parte importante dela, para lhe abandonar quando tudo fica difícil, Sam. Relacionamentos não são construídos dessa maneira."

Sam abanou a cabeça em negativa ao ser acusada daquela maneira, mas sabendo que, se tivesse sido o contrário, estaria magoada da mesma forma com ele, como estava agora com a relação dele com a mulher no aposento ao lado. Pelo que eles pareciam estar vivendo.

"Você seguiu em frente." Sam refutou olhando na direção onde Jessie estava, notando que ele não respondera sobre seu relacionamento com a outra.

"Eu estava ferido, sofrendo pela perda de Ju..." Ele parou sacudindo a cabeça levemente, olhando para o depósito e suspirando deu um passo na direção de Sam, lhe encarando, o corpo levemente de lado. "Jessie me ajudou, me confortou e sim... Eu me senti atraído por ela."

Sam deu um passo para trás pela crua e direta maneira como ele não tentou esconder aquela informação, pela afirmação e os sentimentos que vinham em sua esteira, virando o rosto para que ele não visse as lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos.

Quando ela se afastou, criando um espaço entre os dois que parecia imenso, Rick sentiu que seria um desafio e imperativo cruzá-lo antes que fosse tarde. A verdade de suas palavras começando a criar um muro que temia não saber como derrubar, caso não deixasse a mágoa pela partida dela de lado e lhe mostrasse que seus sentimentos não haviam mudado, que estes estiveram apenas guardados e escondidos para que não sofresse o tempo todo.

"Jessie é uma pessoa linda e generosa..." Rick continuou se aproximando mais do que apenas um passo, ficando perto de Sam, o suficiente para que seus corpos quase se tocassem. "Ela é alguém que eu poderia amar... Você eu já amo... Muito."

Sam estremeceu com a declaração, o coração dando um pulo no peito, sentindo as defesas que começara a erguer quando Jessie o abraçara na floresta, tão íntima e apaixonadamente, indo por terra.

Sabendo que ele conseguiria ler cada sentimento que experimentava, temeu lhe encarar novamente. Apesar do que ele acabara de dizer, sabê-lo atraído por outra, quando ela mesma nem sequer imaginava ter tais sentimentos por alguém que não ele, compreender que, enquanto estava acorrentada em um porão, sendo repetidamente violada, ele estivera ao lado de outra mulher, talvez dividindo o mesmo leito, foi tão doloroso e injusto, que tornou o amor dele menos real.

Havia colocado Rick em um pedestal. Seu homem maduro que sabia muito sobre a vida, perdas e traições para agir de tal maneira e cometer algo humano, cruel e banal. Triste agora, porque não podia deixar de notar que seu ídolo tinha pés de barro e poderia ferir seu coração como qualquer homem normal e real.

"Se não deixei muito claro." Ele continuou erguendo-lhe o rosto pelo queixo com as pontas dos dedos. "Não estou com Jessie... Nunca estive." Ele declarou, tentando lhe alcançar. Percebendo que ela estava afligida e magoada, muito mais do que queria demonstrar.

Sam mergulhou em seus olhos tão verdadeiros, sabendo que ele não estava mentindo, não sobre aquilo.

"Mas quis estar." Ela acusou, ainda que já estivesse quase convencida de que ele a queria, que lhe amava, de que não o havia perdido por ser tola e ter fugido, quando deveria ter permanecido e deixado que ele a curasse. Entendendo que Rick ainda a desejava como ela também o ansiava.

"Mas não pude." Ele rebateu. O rosto angustiado. "Como poderia, pensando apenas em você? Só por que sou homem, acha que posso apenas me deixar levar, iniciar uma relação com alguém, fazer amor com uma pessoa, quando já entreguei meu coração à outra." Ele sussurrou entre dentes, perto o bastante para ela sentir seu hálito, o cheiro de maçã fazendo-a respirar fundo e se segurar para não beijá-lo como ele e ela queriam.

Rick se afastou um pouco, parando de lado, olhando-a de cima, os olhos vagando por toda a sua face, detendo-se nos lábios; inclinando a cabeça, apenas um pouco, querendo aquele beijo, mas recuando sem concluir o gesto; abrindo a boca para lhe falar algo e desistindo, até que olhou para o lado, apenas para se acalmar.

"Você partiu e eu me esforcei para não pensar em você o tempo todo, quando percebi que provavelmente não voltaria." Voltou a lhe olhar. "Eu tinha filhos para cuidar, pessoas que ainda dependiam de mim, não podia simplesmente fugir como você fez." Cerrou os lábios e seu maxilar demonstrou sua tensão, raiva, desejo. "Não vou me desculpar por sentir algo por alguém que me ajudou quando precisei."

Sam apenas o deixou falar, desabafar e reclamar, por que sabia que boa parte daquela confusão era também culpa sua, por ter partido, ainda que não deixasse de se sentir ferida pelas atitudes dele.

E ao vê-lo tão zangado e contrito, pensou que desejava tanto que ele fosse feliz, que não lhe importava muito se fosse ao seu lado ou de outra. E, diante desta constatação, percebeu que estava livre para abandonar aquele problema e seguir em frente.

Ele a olhava esperando o que diria depois das revelações, acusações e de seu desabafo. Os olhos zangados e expectantes, os lábios levemente afastados, daquela maneira sexy que ele parecia inconscientemente ficar, os ombros se mexendo com a respiração alterada, mesmo que sua voz não tenha subido o tom além de um sussurro.

"Sei que fui egoísta em partir." Ela admitiu. 'Acredite, me arrependi amargamente por isso." Ela sorriu levemente deixando Jessie para trás. "Mas voltei, por que também te amo e não consigo viver sem você."

Sam sentiu a garganta apertar observando-o vencer a pequena distância entre eles diante de sua confissão. Estendeu a mão para afagar seu rosto, sentindo que o atrito da palma contra a barba fez seu corpo se arrepiar, como sempre. Ele também a tocou, enrolando os dedos nos cachos soltos que emolduravam seu rosto.

"Seu cabelo está mais comprido." Ele murmurou um pouco fora de contexto, deixando os dedos invadir a massa sedosa para soltá-los completamente.

Puxando-a para perto, inclinou o rosto contra o dela, beijando-a avidamente, como se quisesse castigá-la com seus lábios, com seus dentes e com sua língua, por tê-lo feito se sentir vulnerável, por tê-lo abandonado. Sam não tentou afastá-lo, e, depois de um minuto, a certeza de tê-la nos braços o tranquilizou. Rick se tornou gentil e terno, beijando-a no queixo, unido seus corpos e embalando-a em um abraço.

Quando ele se afastou um pouco, pode perceber que Sam tinha os lábios inchados pela dureza do beijo, mas sorria levemente sem parecer se importar. Fechando os olhos ela se agarrou a ele, fazendo com que Rick se sentisse completo de uma maneira que nunca perceberia se não a tivesse perdido por todo aquele tempo. Jessie se tornando uma bela lembrança, uma promessa para a qual dissera não e apenas isso, ainda que soubesse que lhe devia uma explicação, por não querer magoá-la de maneira alguma.

Estreitando Sam um pouco mais junto ao corpo, ansiou poder tocá-la mais intimamente, mas não poderiam se entregar ao desejo, não agora, não com Jessie e Carl tão próximos e o local para vigiar.

No entanto, sentido sua excitação, ela deslizou a mão de seu rosto, passando pelo pescoço e peito, deixando os dedos o tocarem por cima da calça, lhe fazendo estremecer, os olhos procurando os seus quando desafivelou seu cinto e deixou a mão deslizar pelo cós, o tocando sem barreiras e sem pudores.

"Sam." Ele murmurou enterrando a cabeça no seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de terra e mato em seus cabelos, cerrando os dentes para não gemer, quando ela o apertou e afagou, lentamente a princípio, e depois com mais ímpeto, rápido, ainda que gentilmente.

Por um momento esqueceu-se de tudo: suas dores, seus medos, sua raiva e frustração. Se entregando ao deleite de tê-la entre os braços, a mão pequena lhe afagando com volúpia, lhe dando prazer e amor.

"Se não parar agora..." Ele sussurrou imprensando-a contra a parede. "Eu vou..."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou deixando que a mão o afagasse com lentidão, enquanto o ouvia murmurar em seu ouvido o que aconteceria, rindo daquela boba preocupação, como se ele pudesse sujá-la de qualquer forma. Sabendo que a bagunça que se seguia ao prazer era algo tão natural que só pode gemer ao pensamento de que ele perdesse o controle. "Não vou parar. Não quero parar." Ela avisou, sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão, quente, macio, duro. Sabendo que ele estava quase lá. A respiração mais rápida, o corpo ondulando no compasso de sua carícia, até que ele a beijou para abafar seu gemido, tão masculino quanto erótico. Desabando de encontro ao seu corpo. Tremendo da maneira que ela se lembrava e sentira tanta falta.

Sam o deixou ficar ali, recuperando-se junto ao seu corpo, ofegante, de costas para a porta do depósito, onde ela pode ver a figura de Jessie, que surpreendida se afastou, voltando para a escuridão do aposento, após se olharem, uma nos olhos da outra, e Sam deixar claro, ainda que se sentisse mesquinha por isso, de que Rick era seu e apenas seu.


	15. The sound of a broken heart

**_The sound of a broken heart_**

Jessie havia escutado os sussurros. Temendo que estivessem em perigo havia se levantado, se aproximado de Carl com a intenção de acordá-lo, mas parando com a mão estendida quando ouviu seu nome.

"... alguém que eu poderia amar." Rick dizia em uma voz tão baixa, que se não fosse pelo silêncio quase absoluto do lugar, não chegaria a escutar. "Você eu já amo." Ele completou. "Muito."

Jessie dobrou as pernas e segurou-as de encontro ao peito, a conversa no cômodo ao lado soando baixa e abafada agora, para que escutasse com clareza. Mas as palavras anteriores lhe doendo pelo inesperado da confissão, pela maneira como ele murmurou cada sílaba, a verdade nua e crua em cada inflexão de sua voz. Desejando ter continuado a dormir para que aquele seu amor tão jovem e já tão intenso não sofresse aquele duro golpe, para que pudesse se iludir ainda por algum tempo de que ele poderia amá-la, como acabara de dizer.

Quando encontrou com Sam na floresta, por causa de sua aparência, seu tom de voz, a dor e o ódio em seus olhos, achou que ela era como alguma daquelas pessoas que vagavam sozinhas ou em pequenos bandos, prontas a roubarem e saquearem, mas ela havia salvado a sua vida e de repente Jessie a viu por outro ângulo, com outros olhos. Viu apenas uma garota que havia aprendido a se defender. Depois, observando melhor as marcas pelo seu rosto e corpo, soube que Sam conhecera a violência de um homem, ou mais de um, bem recentemente. Talvez por que tivesse passado por esse tipo de situação, durante seus doze anos de casamento, as pistas e sinais, mesmo os pequenos, fossem fáceis de compreender e identificar.

E sentiu pena dela.

Ao descobrir que ela e Rick vinham de um mesmo grupo, não se sentiu satisfeita, apesar de ter notando, mas não compreendido logo, ou durante o caminho até aquele local, que o modo como Rick olhava para a Sam, como seu corpo reagia a ela quando estavam próximos, como se sempre quisesse tocá-la, mesmo que não o fizesse, gritavam que eles foram amantes. Mas no espaço confinado do posto de gasolina, seus olhos se abriram para a constatação de que aquela era a _outra pessoa_ que ele mencionara, quando praticamente se atirara em seus braços para ser rejeitada. Como uma tola, havia pensado que ele ainda estava sofrendo pela esposa, talvez ainda estivesse, mas alguém já havia entrando em seu coração.

E a odiou.

"Não vou me desculpar..." Rick disse e Jessie se permitiu ter um pouco de esperança, quando escutou o resto da frase. Feliz em saber que ele a desejava, ainda que não tivessem passado de um ou dois beijos naquela noite fria, escondidos no carro. A lembrança fazendo com que não se sentisse tão inferior em relação a outra.

Pensou na garota e comparou-a melhor consigo mesma. Sam era dez anos mais jovem. Era mais alta, atlética e corajosa. E, apesar de não ser tão velha, depois de anos de lutas e abusos, não se encarava mais tão jovem quanto os seus trinta anos poderiam fazer parecer. Também não era corajosa ou forte, mas se considerava mais bonita... E perfeita, pensou olhando para as suas duas mãos. Não que isso parecesse valer de alguma coisa, lembrando que Rick jamais lhe encarava da maneira que olhava a garota, nem mesmo quando se beijaram e ela o sentiu excitado.

Fechou os olhos recordando da delicadeza mesclada à firmeza de seus beijos, contrastando tão vivamente com a rudeza de seu marido nos últimos anos, de maneira que não havia como deixar de se apegar a Rick, mais ainda do que já estava, depois de senti-lo frágil e indefeso aos seus cuidados, carente e suave em seus braços.

"... Te amo..." Ela escutou a voz de Sam por fim. "... Não posso viver sem você."

A declaração carregada de tanto sentimento e verdade, a voz soando tão baixa e singela, receosa e sensual, que parecia outra pessoa, alguém mais frágil do que ela estava acostumada a demonstrar, do pouco que pudera conhecer dela naquele dia.

Jessie não pode conter um soluço, inclinando a cabeça e encostando o rosto entre as coxas. Sabendo que não poderia lutar contra alguém assim. Alguém que podia ser uma guerreira de dia e tão sensual à noite. Forte, mas ainda feminina. Com camadas que ela não possuía, pelo menos não as camadas necessárias para interessar e conquistar aquele homem, pelo qual pareciam lutar.

Jessie pensou em si mesma mais cedo, correndo, fugindo quando enfrentaram os homens na floresta, enquanto Sam fizera o caminho inverso, os enfrentando, mesmo sem saber que estava indo ajudar seus próprios amigos. Um tipo de bravura e força que nunca teria. Sentindo-se uma tola por sempre ter medo. Sabendo, que mais do que tudo, era aquele seu traço de personalidade que a fazia menos atraente aos olhos de Rick, apesar de senti-lo sempre disposto a lhe cuidar quando necessário.

Quando as vozes cessaram e nada mais pode ouvir, se ergueu caminhando silenciosamente para a porta, olhando pela estreita abertura, vendo o corpo de Rick quase escondendo completamente o de Sam. O beijo apaixonado que ele lhe dava dizendo muito sobre desejo e depois sobre amor.

Jessie notou que havia uma cadência e sincronia no modo como se afagavam, tocavam e acariciavam. O que demonstrava como se conheciam bem e intimamente. Sam parecia saber quando ele a tocaria e recuava para uma posição que lhe daria livre acesso. Seus rostos se encaixavam na posição correta, para que o beijo fosse mais completo. Rick pairava sobre Sam, tocando e roçando em seu corpo, se encaixando e afagando a mulher, não muito menor, nos lugares certos, a julgar pelo sorriso e a nota evidente de prazer que a face de Sam exibia.

Jessie pensou em recuar e se afastar, mas o desejo, a ânsia de estar no lugar da garota, recebendo o que Rick lhe dava tão livre e apaixonadamente, a fez permanecer ali, roubando um pouco daquele momento que deveria ser só dos dois.

Ofegou e deixou que as primeiras lágrimas seguissem livres, levando as mãos aos lábios, quando observou Sam desafivelar o cinto dele e, mesmo que não pudesse ver claramente, soube que ela escorregou a mão dentro de sua calça jeans o tocando, enquanto se encaravam ofegantes.

O movimento do braço dela lhe dizia quando ela estava sendo gentil e quando passou a ser mais firme, aumentando o ritmo, até que Rick lhe sussurrou algo e ela sorriu dizendo que não pararia. E não parou até ele gozar, beijando-a e abafando seus gemidos, ainda que Jessie pudesse escutar sua satisfação, perceber seu corpo trêmulo, as costas fortes tensionadas, imprensando Sam a parede e usando seu apoio para permanecer de pé, tão entregue e rendido, que Jessie o odiou por um momento longo demais, para que pudesse esquecer-se desse sentimento depois.

Fechando os olhos tentou parar as lágrimas, pensando na noite em que se beijaram no carro, no modo como insinuou sua mão sobre ele e em como ele deteve seu gesto, terminando o que havia praticamente acabado de começar com um beijo terno. Sabia que ele estivera excitado sob a calça, o que a fez se recriminar e desejar ter insistido que continuassem, para que, pelo menos, tivesse experimentado um pouco do que ele oferecia sem hesitação a Sam.

Mas ela não era a mulher certa, pelo menos não para ele, não enquanto Rick amasse aquela garota.

Quando abriu os olhos Sam lhe encarava, firme, o braço sem a mão segurando Rick pelas costas, a outra ainda entre seus corpos. Jessie recuou imaginando há quanto tempo ela teria lhe percebido. Talvez, e muito possivelmente, ela tivesse lhe visto antes de tomar a decisão de tocar Rick daquela maneira, de fazer amor com ele usando apenas sua mão, lhe provando e mostrando, que ele era seu, que o possuía de uma forma que ela nunca poderia. Seus olhos estavam escuros pelo desejo e lhe diziam que ele era dela. Jessie se revoltou com aquela declaração de posse. Magoada pela aparente acusação de que não era boa o suficiente ou feminina e forte o bastante para fazê-lo seu.

Sumindo na escuridão do aposento ainda lhe observou, sabendo que ela não poderia lhe ver.

Observou quando Rick se afastou, sentando e levando Sam para seu colo, beijando e mordendo seu seio por cima da blusa, insinuando a mão pela sua coxa, desejando, por certo, dar a Sam o que ela lhe proporcionara. Não saberia dizer se a garota ainda lhe imaginava observando, ou se seria por algum outro motivo, mas ela o deteve, ainda que o beijasse com desejo, ficando ali com ele apenas aproveitando seu abraço e um ou outro beijo, até que Jessie voltou para o leito improvisado, sem querer saber o que eles fariam a seguir ou se Sam contaria que ela estivera lhes observando, como uma maldita voyeur.

Deitou-se, mas permaneceu acordada a noite inteira. Imaginou que Rick acordaria Carl em algum momento para montar guarda, mas ele não o fez. Por fim o dia chegou e decidiu que deveria se levantar, temendo encarar os dois, mas sabendo que nada podia fazer, de que não tinha para onde ir.

Talvez se fosse menos frágil, se tivesse aprendido a se defender e lutar, pudesse pegar suas coisas e partir, tentar a sorte na estrada, sozinha, mas longe de Rick. Sendo como era, ficou.

Quando saiu do depósito, encontrou Rick sozinho, Carl a seguindo, já preparado para partirem a apenas um sinal do pai. Rick lhe olhou um pouco consternado, mas não como se soubesse de sua indiscrição, parecendo mais querer lhe dizer algo, preocupado em como ela reagiria.

Quando Carl lhe perguntou sobre Sam, ele respondeu que ela fora verificar a área para que não fossem surpreendidos. Carl apenas acenou, pegou uma das duas últimas maçãs e se dirigiu para a parte da frente, deixando-os sozinhos, como se possuísse um sexto sentido, ou seu pai tivesse lhe feito algum sinal, que lhe passou despercebido, indicando que os deixasse sozinhos.

Jessie olhou para Rick, sentindo que choraria se ele começasse a falar. Não estava preparada para que ele destruísse todas as suas esperanças.

"Jessie preciso lhe contar algo." Ele falou dando um passo em sua direção.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se adiantou, agarrando-o pela camisa, pequena, mas forte o suficiente para mantê-lo perto e se erguer para lhe dar um beijo.

Rick segurou suas mãos, mas permaneceu quieto, deixando que ela o beijasse, mesmo que não retribuísse, seus lábios permanecendo cerrados, entendendo seu desespero, concluindo que ela ouvira a conversa entre Sam e ele na noite anterior, talvez até os tivesse visto.

"Desculpe." Disse se afastando, as lágrimas descendo grossas e abundantes por sua face.

"Eu não queria magoar você." Ele sussurrou tocando seu rosto, a mão quente e áspera.

Jessie esfregou a face em sua palma, erguendo as mãos para agarrar a dele e levá-la aos lábios, beijando seus dedos com suavidade.

"Mas magoou." Falou por fim, a voz triste e doída, quando sentiu que não ia soluçar. "Pensei que você fosse diferente." Disse largando sua mão e dando um passo para trás. "Mas é tão egoísta quanto Pete... Sabia que não poderia me amar, mesmo assim deixou que me apaixonasse por você, deu-me esperanças."

"Não, Jessie." Ele negou se aproximando e segurando seus ombros. Ela se sacudiu e ficou de costas para ele, próxima a janela, observando pelas frestas das madeiras que Sam se aproximava, parando atrás de um dos veículos para retirar algo útil de seu interior. "Avisei-lhe que havia alguém... Disse que não poderíamos nos envolver." Rick continuou.

"Sim, avisou." Ela concordou sem se virar, ainda observando a garota do lado de fora. "Mas eu pensei que falava de sua falecida esposa e você não me corrigiu, mesmo sabendo que essa idéia equivocada me daria esperanças. Isso foi cruel, Rick."

"Perdoe-me, não foi minha intenção... Eu..."

"Não importa." Cortou-lhe com a voz suave. "Não posso lutar contra o que vocês dois parecem compartilhar." Rick sacudiu a cabeça sem graça, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. "Ontem quando os vi juntos, soube que você e eu nunca teríamos uma chance, mesmo assim, desejei apenas um pouco daquela emoção." Jessie se virou, aproximando-se dele, tocando seu rosto. "Um beijo de despedida?" Pediu. Os olhos implorando por tão pouco, que Rick, se sentindo culpado, hesitou em negar.

Ela aproveitou-se de sua indecisão.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, encostou seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o tão suavemente, que Rick se sentiu obrigado a lhe retribuir, não pelo prazer em tocar a mulher, mas em agradecimento por tudo que ela fizera por ele e seus filho, como a despedida de um amor que não pudera nascer.

Foi naquele instante que Sam apareceu, abrindo a porta e dando um passo para entrar, parando sem completar o gesto quando viu Rick e ela juntos, com Jessie se afastando dele, agindo como se tivessem sido pegos no auge da paixão.

Rick apenas olhou para ela. Sam apenas olhou para ele. Comunicando-se naquele longo olhar, onde Jessie pode ler um pedido de compreensão nos olhos azuis e uma raiva que deu lugar a entendimento e resignação nos olhos castanhos.

Por fim, Sam entrou completamente, fechando a porta. Depois olhou para ela de forma penalizada, parecendo compreender o que ela tentara fazer, sem sorrir ou escarnecer dela, como fizera na noite anterior, apenas fixando os olhos em seu rosto vermelho, com frieza.

Jessie colocou o rosto entre as mãos, após olhar de um para o outro, soluçando, caminhando para a saída, passando por Sam sem se preocupar com nada mais, a não ser sua própria vergonha, correndo porta a fora, para o perigo.

"Jessie, não vá." Rick chamou antes que ela saísse, mas Jessie não parou.

Saindo, correu entre os carros, em direção a floresta, as lágrimas cegando seus passos, os soluços sacudindo seu corpo, ouvindo Sam e Rick lhe chamando, sem parar para lhes dar ouvidos, até ir de encontro a algo sólido, e, caindo, erguer os olhos para identificar um errante, gritando logo em seguida quando ele se inclinou em sua direção.


	16. A little time on the farm

A little time on the farm

Daryl ouvira seu apelo. Haviam usado a moto e voltado para o ponto onde ela e Sam haviam se separado, quando não encontraram nenhuma pista nas coisas que ela tirara do morto, Rumando na direção que Jay fugira com o carro, com Daryl lhe explicando que eles pareciam ter chegado ao local a pé, pelas marcas deixadas onde tinham se escondido para observá-las, e, se estavam a pé, não deveriam se abrigar tão longe. Mostrando-lhe sinais, que ele como bom rastreador estava apto a notar, mas para ela não passavam de marcas iguais a todo o resto.

Contudo, existiam tantas possibilidades e caminhos a tomar e eles tinham pouco combustível, somado a isso, havia os perigos que se estar às voltas na estrada envolvia, como os bandos de errantes que encontravam o tempo todo, em um crescente aumento de concentração na área em que estavam.

Carol sabia que não podia insistir com ele para que procurassem mais, depois de nada encontrarem no segundo dia. A lembrança da busca por Sofia, do tempo gasto em vão quando sua filha estava morta, e, ironicamente tão próxima, o acidente que quase matara Daryl e dele sendo alvejado logo depois por Andrea, ainda estava muito viva em sua mente para que fosse solicitar daquele homem maravilhoso que se apegasse ainda mais a uma frágil esperança de resgatar Sam.

Apear de tudo, ela podia ver nos olhos de Daryl que ele não desejava desistir, não obstante, não havia muito mais que pudessem fazer.

Chorou em seu ombro como uma tola, quando voltaram à fazenda naquela última tarde. Encolhida contra Daryl, sentindo o calor de seus braços e o conforto de sua voz.

"Não foi culpa sua." Ele dissera beijando sua testa, e a carregando para a cama, ambos ainda sujos com a poeira da estrada e um pouco famintos, mas sem ânimo para fazer nada mais que deitar e tentar descansar.

Apesar das palavras de consolo de Daryl, Carol sabia que não era verdade, ainda se sentindo culpada. Havia fugido quando deveria ter procurado agarrar uma das armas e atirar no selvagem. Dissera isso a Daryl novamente e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça negando.

"As duas estariam perdidas agora." Murmurou lhe beijando, carinhoso, algo que só fazia quando não havia platéia. Não por que tivesse vergonha do relacionamento que tinham, apenas por ser o homem mais tímido naquele tipo de intimidade que já pudera conhecer.

Estavam em um dos quartos, descansando, enquanto Tyrese e Sasha montavam guarda, as crianças já adormecidas na segurança do sótão, Bob no quarto ao lado.

"Maggie ainda está chateada comigo." Dissera para mudar de assunto, enxugando o rosto e tentando não pensar em Sam, nas mãos do tal Jay, ainda que fosse difícil.

"_Eu_ ainda estou chateado com você." Daryl falou, os olhos fechados, passando a mão em seu cabelo curto, apreciando aquele momento de calma, a mente concentrada em Carol e não em Sam, Rick, Carl ou Glenn.

"Acha que ela contaria ao Tyrese?" Perguntou mexendo em um dos botões da camisa dele.

"Não." Ele respondeu. "Ela não faria isso... Maggie não é assim."

"Às vezes a pego me olhando de um jeito estranho... Parece... Repulsa." Carol suspirou. "Ela gostava da Karen."

Carol se encolheu um pouco mais junto ao peito dele, a mão segurando sua camisa, abrindo os olhos e encarando a parede nua. Sabendo que ele já lhe tinha perdoado, apesar do que dissera.

"Queria poder dar meu apoio a ela... Primeiro Beth, depois Hershel e Glenn ainda não apareceu... Ela precisa de ajuda e conforto, mas esta se esforçando para afastar a todos." Carol suspirou. "Está tão amarga. Até mesmo no trato com as crianças."

"Elas a lembram de Beth." Daryl sussurrou abrindo os olhos, fitando o teto e sacudiu a cabeça pensando em como tudo havia desmoronado, quando pareciam estar seguindo na direção certa. "Não fique pensando sobre isso." Daryl aconselhou. "O passado é passado. Precisamos pensar no agora. Ficar unidos para sobreviver." Sua mão a puxou para mais perto. "Maggie vai passar por cima disso."

"E Rick?" Carol questionou. "Se ele voltar..."

"Quando ele voltar." Daryl cortou, calmo e firme. A confiança em que o amigo estava vivo e os encontraria inabalável.

"Quando ele voltar..." Carol se corrigiu. "Não irá me querer aqui, nem me deixará seguir com vocês." Ela derramou sua preocupação sobre ele. "Ele deixou bem claro que não me queria perto de seus filhos."

"Posso lidar com Rick." Ele respondeu cruzando as pernas sobre o colchão, as botas lhe causando um pequeno desconforto, mas não queria estar despreparado caso algo acontecesse. "Não vamos nos separar novamente."

Carol sorriu satisfeita com o sentimento escondido por trás daquela afirmação. Confiante em que eles tinham algo mais que uma ligação por que estavam sozinhos e perdidos naquele mundo.

"Tyrese quer partir." Daryl mencionou suspirando irritado, após um curto silêncio. "Disse que não podemos esperar pelos outros para sempre."

"O que você acha?" Carol perguntou se apoiando no cotovelo, erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente.

"O local parece mais seguro agora. Não tivemos muitos problemas com errantes, segundo Bob. Acho que ficar aqui ainda é o melhor a fazer... Parece um abrigo tão bom quanto qualquer outro." E o Inferno congelaria antes que ele abandonasse o lugar sem dar uma chance para que Rick e Glenn chegassem a lhes encontrar, Carol pensou apreciando sua face decidida, aproximando a mão de seu rosto para afastar seu cabelo.

"Acha que eles podem partir, digo, Ty e Sasha?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Não sei... E sentiria falta do Tyrese... Mas poderia dar minha besta e todas as minhas flechas, se soubesse que _ela_ partiria agora mesmo." Ele murmurou de volta, se referindo a Sasha.

"Não seja malvado." Carol sorriu, dando um leve tapa em seu ombro.

Daryl pegou sua mão e a manteve entre as suas, dando-se conta que era a primeira vez que ela ria desde que tinham se reencontrado. Constrangida, ela deixou o sorriso morrer, desviando os olhos dos dele.

"Não faça isso." Ele disse segurando seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo. "A vida continua." Ele falou triste pensando em Merle.

"Eu sei." Carol respondeu deitando novamente, lembrando-se de Sofia.

"Descanse agora, o próximo turno é nosso." Ele mencionou fechando os olhos e tentando conciliar o sono.

Carol encostou o rosto em seu peito e ficou ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, adormecendo logo em seguida.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Um pequeno capítulo para mostrar o que está acontecendo na fazenda (me senti totalmente Record agora)._


	17. Wrong choices and perverse

_**At the end of the road, wrong choices and perverse**_

O errante se jogou na direção da mulher, mas Jessie era pequena e ágil e se arrastou para trás com mais rapidez do que alguém poderia supor, diante de sua constante atitude covarde em relação aquelas coisas mortas que andavam sobre a Terra.

Na queda, o monstro, atordoado de alguma maneira, demorou a reagir, dando tempo para que ela se afastasse um pouco mais, tentando se erguer quando o viu esticar a mão ferida e deformada para lhe segurar o pé.

Gritando o tempo todo em que lutava pela vida, Jessie não se dava conta de que atraia mais e mais deles para a sua posição na floresta. Tão inapta em conhecer as regras básicas de sobrevivência, que deveria agradecer por cada dia que ainda permanecia viva, quando muitos outros, mais capacitados, haviam sucumbido.

Quando conseguiu se levantar tentou retornar pelo mesmo caminho, sabendo que não ficaria segura longe de Rick, recriminando-se pela loucura de correr sem direção, quando todos os lugares no mundo eram perigosos. Contudo, as árvores lhe pareceram todas iguais, as plantas também. Olhando ao redor não identificou nada que lhe informasse que direção tinha tomado para chegar naquele lugar, nada sabendo sobre como se orientar pelo Sol ou onde ficava o norte e o sul.

Desesperada tentou recuar da posição em que o errante ainda estava caído, mas outro já se aproximava vindo pela passagem que pensou em tomar. Gritando um pouco mais baixo, gemendo em verdade, novamente se virou analisando rapidamente para que lado correr, parando e levando as mãos aos lábios para conter outro de seus gritos, quando viu o errante cambalear e cair, um buraco na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Ao fundo avistou Carl e Rick, suspirando aliviada para correr ao seu encontro e parar abruptamente quando notou logo atrás deles a garota sem o seu errante de estimação.

"Jessie." Ele chamou cobrindo a distância que os separava, enquanto Carl a ultrapassava para usar o facão no errante caído. "Você está bem? Foi mordida?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em resposta, a voz presa na garganta, o rosto vermelho pela vergonha do que fizera no posto e por ter fugido. A mão dele agarrou seu ombro com preocupação e depois lhe tocou o rosto com doçura, suspirando agradecido, voltando a segurar seu ombro, agora com um olhar reprovador e aliviado. Jessie se encolheu ao ser puxada com carinho para junto do seu corpo.

Sam parou ao lado de Rick, o rosto desaprovador, nos olhos a preocupação pela louca atitude da outra e a raiva pela sua insensatez. Rick olhava para ela pedindo um pouco mais de paciência, afagando os cabelos da mulher, para afastá-la de si, delicadamente, logo em seguida.

"Temos que sair daqui, Jessie." Ele sussurrou notando os primeiros sons de passos e os grunhidos dos errantes que se aproximavam.

Afastando-se, Rick passou a lhes guiar, mancando, acompanhado por Carl, enquanto Sam ficava um pouco para trás, passando para Jessie a mochila dela que trouxera, jogando-a de encontro ao peito da mulher menor com raiva. Zangada pela atitude que os colocava em perigo e também por ter que se desfazer do maldito do Jay no posto de gasolina.

"Se fizer algo assim novamente." Disse entre dentes, a mão ainda segurando a mochila de encontro ao peito de Jessie, parando a sua frente, tão mais alta que se sentiu um pouco cruel em intimidar a criatura menor. "Se você colocá-los em perigo de novo... Eu mesmo mato você." Terminou largando a mochila com um empurrão que desequilibrou a outra.

Jessie soube que aquelas não eram palavras vazias. Vira nos olhos de Sam uma raiva sem tamanho ao imaginar Rick ou Carl em perigo.

Colocaram-se a caminho, avançando rápido, notando que mais e mais errantes surgiam de todas as direções, por certo guiados pelo som dos gritos e dos tiros, já que Rick usara a arma sem silenciador.

Carl e Sam tomaram a dianteira quando avistaram um trio logo adiante. As aves carniceiras voando mais rápidas na direção em que estavam ao sentirem o cheiro dos vivos. Sam usou sua faca de caça, após derrubar o primeiro com a mão da prótese, o soco levando o errante negro com roupa de bombeiro ao chão, a lâmina entrando fácil em seu crânio pelo lado da cabeça.

Carl avançou sobre uma mulher loira, parando a sua frente para garantir uma boa mira e evitar gastar munição, o tiro lhe acertando um olho, seu corpo caindo como um saco de ossos aos seus pés.

O outro errante era mais lento, nu da cintura para cima suas costelas se destacavam proeminentes, revestidas por uma pele seca e marcada por algumas mordidas. Sam levantou e o acertou com a faca, por estar mais próxima, mas Rick sabia que ela o estava poupando por causa da perna ferida e de sua costela machucada.

Não pararam de caminhar um bom tempo, o passo rápido, mas um avanço para longe das criaturas lento. Isto ocorrendo por que estavam caminhando por uma área plana, o que facilitava a locomoção dos errantes, sendo que mais e mais deles começaram a surgir ao longo do caminho.

Dez minutos de caminhada depois, Sam olhou para trás, após abater uma mulher, e avistou uma pequena multidão surgindo entre as árvores.

"São muitos." Disse para Rick, quando ele passou por ela puxando Jessie pela mão.

"Continuem andando." Ele disse para todos, colocando Jessie à sua frente e esperando Carl passar por Sam.

"Por que não vamos para a estrada?" Jessie perguntou dobrando o corpo, com as mãos nos joelho, respirando com dificuldade.

"Não podemos." Rick apenas respondeu, sem querer alarmá-la.

Sam pensou que poderia estrangular a mulher a qualquer momento, as palavras de recriminação e acusação quase sendo proferidas, uma vontade louca de sacudi-la e lhe dizer com clareza que estavam quase cercados, que qualquer tentativa de chegar à estrada agora poderia matar a todos, ou no melhor dos casos, levar mais deles a segui-los em campo aberto, o que seria um desastre, por que quelas coisas nunca se cansavam, eles sim.

Olhou para Rick notando como estava pálido, os olhos escuros e fundos, o suor manchando sua camisa e empapando seus cabelos, não só por causa do esforço da caminhada. Ele ainda não estava recuperado, por certo tinha febre, havia notado seu corpo febril na noite anterior, insistindo para que dormisse um pouco, após lhe dar as aspirinas de Jay, conseguido que ele lhe obedecesse.

Apesar de parecerem perdidos, sabia que ainda estavam na direção correta, no caminho que acabaria lhe levando a fazenda, mas os errantes no encalço deles eram um problema que os impossibilitava de parar, mesmo que apenas alguns segundos.

"Se apóie em mim." Sam ofereceu a Rick quando o ouviu gemer, levando a mão ao lado do corpo, a costela trincada também cobrando seu preço.

"Não." Ele falou voltando a andar. "Continue, eu estou logo atrás de você."

Sam se virou levantando a arma e derrubando dois errantes que estavam mais próximos, seus olhos geralmente frios, arregalando-se de medo diante da quantidade deles que avistava não muito distante.

"Meu Deus, Rick." Sussurrou dando um passo para trás, segurando o braço dele e passando sobre seu ombro. "Se apóie em mim, por favor." Ela pediu com um pouco de desespero na voz e ele não ousou se afastar.

Quase o arrastou naquela parte do caminho, preocupada ao ter suas suspeitas confirmadas quando segurou seu braço e notou sua pele quente e úmida, a mão sobre seu ombro fria, mesmo através do tecido de sua camiseta.

Sam o sentia respirar pesado, um som estranho e diferente, e temeu que ele desabasse a qualquer momento, mesmo que soubesse que nunca o deixaria para trás. E aquela certeza, de que o amava acima de tudo, lhe deu a força necessária para subir com o peso dele pelo pequeno declive que se formou logo à frente, descendo apressada e horrorizada ao ver o paredão lhes bloqueando o caminho.

A Floresta se abria naquele ponto, cortada pelo leito seco de um rio, do outro lado um paredão que se estendia nas duas direções, não muito alto, mais íngreme o suficiente para que não conseguissem escalá-lo, não daquele ponto.

"Jesus." Rick murmurou se afastando dela, tentando ficar em pé sem apoio, os olhos procurando pelo filho.

"Pai." Carl gritou do lado direito, acenando para que andassem rápido.

Sam não deixou que Rick se afastasse. Apoiando-o novamente, eles caminharam o mais rápido que podia na direção do garoto e de Jessie.

"Acho que podemos subir por aqui." Carl falou apontando para um declive pontilhado de árvores altas e de troncos estreitos, as pedras dando lugar a terra e barro molhado.

Jessie arquejou olhando para um ponto atrás deles, se aproximando um pouco mais de Carl.

Os errantes desciam ou caiam nas pedras do leito seco do rio, vindo do caminho pelo qual Sam e Rick acabaram de passar. E havia tantos, que não seria possível contar. Sam sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, a mão buscando a arma e começando a atirar, enquanto Jessie começava a subir a encosta e Carl ajuda o pai a fazer o mesmo.

"Sam!" Rick chamou. O corpo magro apoiado em um dos troncos, Carl um pouco mais acima, segurando-lhe o braço.

Ela não hesitou em ouvir seu apelo, guardando a arma para começar a galgar o terreno, usando o antebraço da mão mutilada para se apoiar em uma árvore até que conseguisse segurar na próxima, notando que a elevação era tão inclinada, que pareciam estar subindo por uma parede. Os pés se enfiando no barro úmido, fazendo-lhes escorregar antes de firmar cada passo.

Ainda estavam no início quando os primeiros errantes se aproximaram, ansiosos pelo alimento, tentando avançar, mas sem a coordenação motora necessária para subir no terreno inclinado e escorregadio. Amontoavam-se bem abaixo de onde estavam, até que eram tantos que alguns conseguiam galgar os companheiros para começar uma escalada, engatinhando, escorregando, mas sempre voltando a tentar e assim ganhando terreno.

Carl mais acima, seguido por Rick, virou se apoiando na árvore e começou a atirar nos errantes que estavam obtendo êxito na escalada a ponto de ficarem a poucos metros de Sam, que, sem uma das mãos, tinha mais dificuldades em subir e nenhuma possibilidade de se defender enquanto o fazia.

Rick, abaixo e a direita do filho, também parou, virando apenas a cabeça, buscando a garota, sem poder encontrar uma posição ou apoio para usar sua arma. O corpo fraco, uma dor aguda do lado esquerdo, mal podendo respirar direito.

"Sam!" Gritou quando a viu se desequilibrar e voltar a segurar na árvore mais próxima. Patinando até que firmou um joelho no solo para manter-se firme no lugar.

"Subam." Ela gritou de volta, levantando o rosto e procurando por ele, ouvindo o impacto de uma das balas de Carl no crânio de um errante a sua esquerda. "Droga, Rick. Vão." Pediu se firmando e subindo meio metro, a mão agarrando o próximo tronco e içando seu corpo, se afastando um pouco mais do amontoado de errantes as suas costas, evitando olhar para trás.

Rick pensou se poderia descer para ajudá-la, mas estava se sentindo tonto e um pouco enjoado, e, caso tentasse, poderia colocar os dois em perigo, apesar da firme intenção de tentar auxiliá-la. Foi quando a viu subir um pouco mais, com firmeza e força, o corpo magro e atlético se apoiando em dois troncos e avançando até estar pouco menos de dois metros abaixo deles.

Sorriu para ela, mesmo em meio ao perigo, ao vê-la erguer o rosto tomado de um vivo entusiasmo, de satisfação e orgulho de si mesma. Franzindo as sobrancelhas quando viu, nos segundos seguintes, sua expressão mudar para horror.

"Rick, cuidado." Ela gritou e ele se virou, olhando para cima e saindo do caminho no momento em que Jessie, tombando e rolando caía, passando por ele. Ainda tentou segurá-la, mas não houve como, o reflexo tardio, com o corpo pequeno já longe do seu.

Olhando para baixo, viu Jessie parar de rolar e começar a deslizar quando estava passando por Sam. Esta, assim como ele, tentou agarrá-la e teve mais sorte. A mão se fechando no braço da outra, as unhas de ambas se arranhando, até que se seguraram pelos pulsos, com o corpo de Sam sendo puxado para baixo e caindo, por um segundo interminável, em que Rick pensou que as duas só parariam sobre os errantes. Contudo, quando os dois corpos atravessaram o vão entre duas árvores, a mochila de Sam se prendeu e lhes deteve a queda, dando tempo para que ela se agarrasse a um dos troncos com o braço, ainda segurando Jessie.

As mulheres se encararam. Sam vendo o terror na face pálida e machucada da mulher. Jessie notando a dor e o esforço que a garota fazia para manter as duas a salvo.

"Tente subir." Sam falou entre dentes, o rosto vermelho, gritando de dor quando Jessie a agarrou com mais firmeza pelo pulso, a atadura se soltando para revelar o local esfolado e sangrando. "Firme os joelhos e os pés e tente subir." Sam ordenou novamente, sabendo que não poderia segurá-la por muito tempo.

"Não consigo." Jessie falou choramingando, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos lados de seu rosto, gritando quando a mão de Sam escorregou um pouco, fazendo-lhe descer mais, as pernas balançando próximo aos errantes que ainda tentavam subir, as mãos tenebrosas da morte estendidas na direção dela. "Por favor, não me solte! Por favor, por favor, não me solte!" Jessie gritou desesperada e Sam tentou firmar um pouco mais os dedos em seu braço, ainda que a estivesse machucando, muito mais preocupada em não deixá-la cair.

"Não vou soltar você." Sam respondeu com sinceridade. "Mas preciso que tente firmar os pés e subir. Solte a mochila e agarre meu braço com a outra mão." Mandou e foi obedecida.

Sam deu um gemido alto ao sentir as unhas da mulher cravarem em seu braço quando ela largou a mochila e a agarrou. Respirando fundo tentou içar Jessie, assim que ela conseguiu, por fim, firmar um pouco os pés, mas a ação se revelava quase impossível.

Olhando para baixo, para os errantes, Sam sentiu o coração gelar, ao notar como estavam próximos, alguns podres sendo pisoteados pelos mais frescos. E estes, avançando sobre os outros, se aproximavam de Jessie perigosamente.

"Nãããõooo!" Jessie gritou quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pé, tentando puxá-la para baixo. Os dedos descarnados e frios agarrando sua carne como algemas e a puxando com força.

Soltando uma das mãos do braço de Sam, Jessie se agarrou em uma raiz grossa, o rosto tomado pela dor e desespero quando escorregou um pouco mais, trazendo Sam junto, visto que a garota inexplicavelmente não a largava.

Sobre o errante que lhe puxava, outro avançou pelo lado, surgindo do nada, agarrando-a pela cintura, galgando pelo seu corpo, mordendo seu ombro, enquanto o primeiro conseguia morder sua perna. Seu grito de dor fez com que Sam fechasse os olhos e xingasse alto, ainda segurando Jessie, mas compreendendo que seu esforço se tornara vão.

Em um acesso de coragem, ou por puro reflexo, Jessie soltou a raiz e acotovelou o maldito agarrado em seu ombro, tão forte, que este a largou, rolando e caindo sobre o grupo logo abaixo. Aquela pequena vitória lhe dando ânimo para tentar chutar os outros que a seguravam e puxavam, mas sem sucesso.

Em sua agonia, ela apenas pensava que não queria ser deixada para trás, que não desejava morrer, mesmo que as mordidas lhe dissessem que a qualquer momento Sam a soltaria, não havendo motivos para que ela tentasse salvar sua vida agora, já que estava praticamente morta.

Erguendo o rosto observou o pesar na face bonita da outra, sentindo sua mão relaxar em seu pulso, sabendo que Sam nunca a teria soltado se ainda houvesse uma chance de salvá-la, mas que agora, a garota tentaria salvar sua própria vida.

Voltando os olhos um pouco mais para cima, avistou Rick. Ele tentava descer novamente, os olhos cravados em Sam, seu medo de perder a garota tão evidente, que Jessie sentiu uma dor quase física, machucando seu coração já tão despedaçado.

Olhando novamente para Sam firmou os dedos em seu braço, agarrando-a mais forte, o rosto bonito, que sempre tinha um sorriso gentil e delicado, exibia agora uma expressão cruel e daninha.

Parou de chutar os errantes, deixando que a agarrassem e começassem a puxá-la para baixo, com o intuito de levar Sam no processo. Sam percebeu seu intento assim que sentiu seu aperto. Jessie pensou que a garota a olharia com surpresa ou incredulidade, mas Sam apenas aceitou sua motivação, como se compreendesse seu desejo de lhe causar mal. Como se sempre tivesse esperado de sua natureza medrosa e assustada um lado egoísta e perverso.

Largando seu braço, Sam tentou soltar a mão que lhe agarrava, mas Jessie, em sua cruel intenção, parecia ter reunido toda a força de seu corpo naquele agarre. Impossibilitada de se defender, Sam apenas podia tentar sacudi-la e procurar puxar a mão, mas, mesmo com todo o esforço, a sua limitada posição a impedia de se libertar.

Os errantes avançavam sobre Jessie agora. Mordendo e arrancando a carne de suas pernas e tronco, olhando com voracidade na direção de Sam e tentando galgar a mulher para alcançar aquela nova presa.

Mesmo diante da dor que lhe corroia, Jessie ainda a mantinha cativa, até que algo atingiu-lhe o braço, um pouco acima do pulso, o golpe lançando um jato de sangue sobre Sam, uma sombra se projetando sobre seu corpo e as suas costas, baixando novamente a lâmina sobre o braço de Jessie, cortando a carne até o osso, fazendo com que, enfim, ela largasse Sam e escorregasse em direção aos errantes. As criaturas avançando sobre seu corpo em um frenesi para se alimentar do banquete inesperado.

"Vamos, Sam." Carl disse lhe puxando e soltando a faca, sem tempo para guardá-la, com o pensamento apenas de ajudar a garota.

"Rick!" Jessie gritou. O rosto e o braço se sobressaindo no meio da horda faminta. Fazendo com que todos os três parassem e voltassem o rosto em sua direção. "Rick!" Ela chamou de novo, a voz mais fraca.

Respirando fundo, Sam afastou o olhar de Jessie, sem sentir qualquer tipo de piedade por ela. Mas quando começou a subir, flagrou Rick logo acima, na metade do caminho, ainda olhando fixo para a mulher abaixo, a arma na mão trêmula, tentando mirar para dar um fim ao seu sofrimento, porém distante demais para conseguir um bom ângulo.

Dando as costas ao macabro espetáculo, Sam começou a subir novamente, parando para respirar quando estava próxima a ele que, parado, segurava o rosto com uma das mãos, encarando depois de alguns segundos o filho, quando Carl parou ao seu lado.

"Rick?" Sam chamou. Ele se virou com os olhos embaçados, tão azuis e assombrados, que Sam o amou um pouco mais, por descobrir nele aquela fragilidade. "Estamos quase lá."

Ele olhou para cima e abanou a cabeça concordando, voltando a escalar a escarpa íngreme, com Carl à frente e Sam o seguindo, atenta aos seus movimentos, notando que ele estava um pouco mais pálido, escorregando algumas vezes, mas firme o suficiente para seguir em frente.

Paulatinamente subiam, com calma para não correrem o risco de cair como Jessie. Notando que os errantes lá embaixo já não eram um problema, pois, distraídos com a carne fresca, desistiram de tentar avançar atrás deles.

Quando estavam quase no topo, Rick empurrou o filho para que subisse naquela parte que se mostrava a mais vertical do terreno. O garoto pulou para cima sacando a arma e avaliando se havia algum perigo, para logo depois amarrar a corda que Sam lançara em sua direção em uma árvore de tronco largo e resistente, ajudando o seu pai a subir por ela e logo depois Sam.

Ao chegar em segurança no topo, Sam se jogou no chão respirando pesado, o corpo trêmulo pelo esforço, se sentando e ali ficando com a cabeça entre as pernas, sentindo-se enjoada e aflita.

"Sam, você está bem?" Carl lhe perguntou parando a sua frente. O rosto jovem determinado e corajoso, muito mais que ela ou Rick.

"Obrigada, por me salvar." Sam agradeceu, imaginando quanto deveria ter sido difícil para o garoto tomar aquela atitude.

Carl apenas acenou com a cabeça, se afastando em direção ao pai, que parado, olhava na direção dos errantes abaixo.

"Ela queria matar a Sam, pai." Sussurrou dando uma olhada para baixo e voltando a encarar Rick.

"Eu vi." Rick respondeu se sentindo culpado, se afastando rapidamente da beira do penhasco para apertar o ombro do filho e se voltar para Sam, que de pé, apenas lhe esperava para partir. "Você fez o certo, Carl." Ele concluiu se afastando, mancando para longe daquele lugar de morte e decepção.

"Eu sei." Carl murmurou dando uma última olhada para baixo e o seguindo sem remorsos.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_A idéia de subir por uma encosta não saiu do episódio Chupa Cabra, mas sim de uma caminhada (algo que nunca mais farei em minha vida) que fiz em uma viagem a Morro de São Paulo. Em um trecho do caminho descemos por esse terreno enladeirado e barrento, que se não fossem pelas árvores, cmoo as descritas no capítulo, teríamos caído na ida e não conseguiríamos subir quando retornamos. O lugar que visitamos no fim da caminhada era uma praia linda, mas, sinceramente, não valeu o esforço.  
Mas peguei pedras lindas no caminho._

Spoilers: A morte de Jessie está o máximo parecida com a dos quadrinhos.


	18. A Light in the Storm

**_A Light in the Storm_**

"Já deveríamos estar na estrada." Rick mencionou olhando ao redor e depois se voltando para Sam que o amparava.

Tinham caminhado nas últimas duas horas seguindo a direção correta, mas estavam em uma parte densa da floresta, provavelmente em um platô e ainda não tinham avistado nenhum sinal de civilização.

Sam tinha dado a Rick aspirinas e o resto da água que carregava consigo, a febre tinha diminuído, mas ele parecia um pouco pior, talvez por uma razão mais emocional que física, em virtude do que tinha acontecido a Jessie.

"Estamos na direção certa." Ela respondeu olhando para o céu e depois para Carl mais a frente. "Se seguirmos sempre para o Sul a estrada aparecerá cedo ou tarde."

Sam pensou e rezou que fosse cedo. Rick ficava pesado um pouco mais a cada momento, não por que ela estivesse cansada e sim por que ele estava usando de toda a sua força de vontade para continuar em frente quando seu corpo estava esgotado e no limite.

De repente Carl parou, erguendo o braço e se abaixando, Sam fez o mesmo levando Rick consigo, levando à mão a arma e se preparando.

"Sejam vocês quem forem, dêem meia volta e saiam da minha propriedade." Uma voz feminina ordenou de algum ponto adiante, sua figura escondida entre as árvores.

Sam olhou para Rick pensando que perigos a mulher poderia oferecer e quantos estariam com ela. Não confiava em pessoas há muito tempo. Abrira uma exceção para o grupo da prisão após analisar um pouco o local e muito mais por que estava desesperada para encontrar um lugar seguro para ela e Scott. Agora Rick estava precisando de um abrigo e talvez aquela mulher pudesse ajudá-los, mas se ela fosse alguém perigoso, bem...

"Fique abaixada." Rick lhe disse segurando sua prótese quando ela se desvencilhou dele com cuidado e fez menção de se levantar.

Sam segurou sua mão um pouco mais forte e depois se ergueu, levantando os braços acima da cabeça, depois de colocara arma na cartucheira, olhando para frente, sem imaginar em que ponto a outra estava.

"Precisamos de ajuda." Sam falou alto, mas sem gritar. "Não queremos fazer mal a ninguém."

"Já disse, dêem o fora de minhas terras." A mulher gritou novamente.

"Meu companheiro está ferido." Sam insistiu dando um passo à frente, sendo detida por um tiro no chão.

Rick a puxou para baixo então, mantendo-a próxima ao seu corpo, a mão agarrando seu braço com mais força do que parecia ter no momento.

"Nunca mais... faça... algo... assim." Ele murmurou irritado. Estranhando quando Sam sorriu levemente, uma nota de preocupação no rosto bonito. "O quê?"

"Eu tinha que distraí-la." Sam sussurrou.

Rick não compreendeu o porquê, mas olhando para o caminho à frente, percebeu que Carl não estava mais lá. Irritado olhou para Sam imaginando o que havia acontecido, tendo suas suspeitas confirmadas quando avistou duas figuras se aproximando do lado direito entre as árvores.

Uma senhora estava sendo escoltada por Carl. O menino a mantendo sob a mira de sua arma. Às costas carregava um rifle, que tirara dela, o chapéu sombreando seu rosto, a postura determinada.

A mulher deveria estar na casa dos sessenta, corpulenta e com cabelos grisalhos, estatura média, caucasiana, com olhos verdes perspicazes, a imagem de uma dona de casa, vigorosa e enérgica, o que fez Sam se lembrar de uma antiga babá que seu pai contratara, bondosa, mas severa.

"Não querem fazer mal, não é?" Ela disse olhando para Rick e Sam.

"Não, não queremos." Rick falou pedindo que Carl abaixasse a arma e ele obedeceu, ainda que a mantivesse a mão e alerta. "Meu nome é Rick, essa é Sam e este é meu filho Carl... Não temos intenção de machucar a senhora ou qualquer um dos seus. Só precisamos chegar à estrada." Rick disse com toda a sinceridade, tentando manter uma postura ereta, a mão no ombro de Sam.

A mulher olhou para o casal meio estropiado parado diante de si. A garota tinha um dos pulsos em carne viva, o olho e o nariz de um roxo já esmaecendo. O homem parecia que iria desabar a qualquer momento, o rosto um pouco avermelhado e suando como se estivessem em um forno quando estavam no final do outono. E ainda havia o menino. Um garoto estranho e de uma frieza surpreendente, que tinha lhe surpreendido e ameaçado de uma maneira que não lhe deixou dúvidas de que faria o que prometia.

Apesar de tudo, eles pareciam boa gente, uma família. O garoto era realmente filho do Rick, seus olhos azuis idênticos não negavam o parentesco, mas a garota era muito jovem para ser a mãe.

"Meu nome é Hannah." A senhora se apresentou, decidindo confiar neles, seguir seu sexto sentido. "Minha casa fica um pouco mais acima." Olhou para cada um deles com olhar severo, mas com um quê de preocupação. "Acho que vocês precisam descansar um pouco antes de seguir viagem. Principalmente você, meu jovem." Ela falou para Rick.

Rick e Sam se entreolharam, questionando um ao outro se deveriam acreditar e confiar na mulher. Rick parecia disposto a dar aquele voto, mas Sam sempre seria mais desconfiada. No entanto, olhando para a face cansada dele, deixou seus temores de lado e acenou afirmativamente para a mulher.

Caminharam por alguns minutos, até avistarem a casa em madeira nua, com uma grande chaminé de pedra, as árvores ao seu redor lha dando uma aparência ainda mais convidativa, fazendo Sam pensar na casa de doces da história de João e Maria, se perguntando se aquela senhora poderia ser uma bruxa que iria tentar lhes devorar. E Sam já conhecera canibais de verdade para saber que eles nem sempre aparentavam a sua real natureza. Não que achasse que ela poderia ser uma, mas sabendo que estes existiam.

Ao redor da casa havia uma cerca quase da altura da velha senhora, destoando tanto da aparência cordial da casa, que Sam e Rick imaginaram que fora colocada para afastar os errantes.

Notando o olhar preocupado deles para as cercas, Hannah parou um instante ao lado do portão de madeira.

"Eles não costumam aparecer aqui em cima, sabe, _os mortos_." A velha falou olhando para eles e dando de ombros. "Apenas um ou outro de vez em quando. Mesmo assim, Saul, meu marido, cercou o lugar com esse horrível arame farpado."

"Seu marido?" Carl perguntou apertando um pouco mais a arma entre os dedos, o rosto preocupado.

O rosto da mulher assumiu um ar de saudade e dor, antes de se virar e abrir o portão.

"Não se preocupe, querido." Ela falou um pouco irônica. "Ele já morreu." Completou, se afastando para que eles entrassem.

Rick fez um sinal para que ela seguisse a frente. Hannah suspirou se encaminhando para a porta. Quando a abriu, Carl foi o primeiro a entrar, vasculhando todos os cômodos em busca de qualquer pessoa, mas não havia ninguém.

"Estou sozinha desde que meu marido faleceu." Hannah falou entrando, a uma ordem de Carl e sentando em uma poltrona próxima a janela, colocando uma cesta de tricô no colo.

A casa era pequena, mas aconchegante. O típico local onde um casal gostaria de passar o resto de seus dias, se não se importassem com o fato de estarem no meio do nada. Os móveis eram poucos, mas o ambiente era limpo, rústico e confortável. Sobre a lareira Sam avistou inúmeros porta-retratos, onde um casal feliz lhes sorria de volta. Muitas das fotografias de bebês, crianças, adolescentes, em diversos eventos, formaturas, férias, casamentos. Sam reconheceu Hannah em sua juventude, seguindo com o passar dos anos, sempre acompanhada por um homem mais alto e afro americano, que ia engordando com o passar do tempo, mas nunca perdendo seu ar de altivez e força.

Sam colocou Rick no pequeno sofá e se voltou olhando novamente para as fotos e depois para a velha senhora, os olhos verdes desta lhe retornando o olhar com bondade.

"Saul construiu essa casa para nos manter afastado das pessoas." Ela disse se acomodando na poltrona. "Vivíamos em uma época diferente e nunca fomos bem vistos por termos nos casado." Hannah afastou os olhos dela para Rick. "Talvez o que aconteceu, toda essa praga, seja um castigo pela crueldade dos homens." Ela concluiu como um aviso, ainda um pouco desconfiada deles. Sam não a culpava, já que também desconfiava de sua face de vovó bondade.

Rick deixou a cabeça pender em direção ao encosto do sofá, fechando os olhos e levando a mão ao lado direito do corpo, gemendo baixinho.

"Rick?" Sam falou se aproximando, sentando ao seu lado e lhe tocando o rosto com carinho.

Ele virou a cabeça e lhe olhou brevemente antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

"Só está doendo um pouco... Pela caminhada..." Respondeu tentando tranquilizá-la.

"Ele precisa descansar, depois beber e comer alguma coisa." A velha falou olhando para Carl atrás do sofá, perto do pai. "Todos vocês, na verdade."

A velha se ergueu e Carl lhe apontou a arma novamente.

"Querido." Ela disse balançando a cabeça. "Se eu quisesse machucar vocês, teria usado a arma que está escondida debaixo do meu tricô." Ela mencionou, tentando demonstrar que não era um inimigo.

Carl deu a volta no aposento e tirou uma shotgung de cano cerrado do local que ela havia mencionado, guardando-a e baixando a sua.

"Posso confiar em vocês, se puderem confiar em mim." Hannah mencionou olhando fundo nos olhos de Rick.

Ele pareceu considerar por um tempo, até que suspirou concordando e Carl guardou a arma no coldre, mas não devolveu as que pertenciam a Hannah.

"Quando partirmos, lhe entregaremos suas armas." Rick prometeu.

"É justo." Hannah concordou. "Venha, meu jovem, temos muitos quartos vazios nesta casa, vocês podem usar alguns."

Devagar seguiram por um corredor, com Hannah lhes guiando, abrindo uma porta para que entrassem em um aposento iluminado e amplo, que claramente havia pertencido a uma garota. As janelas não estavam bloqueadas por nada e o sol invadia o quarto pelos vidros, através das finas cortinas floridas, criando uma atmosfera ainda mais encantadora.

Sam se deu conta só nesse momento que a casa, com exceção das cercas, não possuía nenhum tipo de segurança causada pelo alarme, de que Hannah parecia viver a parte daquele mundo caótico e conturbado.

"Era o quarto de nossas filhas." Hannah explicou, mostrando as duas camas de solteiro cobertas com lençóis brancos. "Dentro do armário você pode encontrar roupa de cama limpa e algumas toalhas. Acho que posso conseguir alguma coisa do meu marido que caiba em você, rapaz" Ela mencionou para Rick, antes que ele se afastasse entrando no aposento. Depois olhou para Carl. "Você pode usar o quarto do meu filho."

"Eu posso ficar bem aqui." Carl respondeu, sem imaginar se separar de Sam ou do pai mais que o necessário para manter a velha e o lugar de vigia.

"Tem certeza, meu menino?" A velha perguntou acenando na direção do casal.

O garoto olhou para o pai deitando na cama, com Sam pairando sobre ele, tocando seu rosto com carinho, tirando o coldre de sua cintura com cuidado e abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa, e voltou a olhar para Hannah com o rostinho vermelho.

"Seria bom ter um quarto só para mim por uma noite." Disse.

"Imaginei que sim." Ela lhe piscou e sorriu, seu rosto marcado por pequenas rugas, os olhos verdes brilhando um pouco saudosos ao olhar novamente para Sam e Rick, pensando em como era bom ser jovem e apaixonado.

"Onde posso conseguir água?" Sam perguntou se aproximando.

"Nos fundos." Hannah respondeu. "Venham comigo." Relutando em deixar Rick sozinho, Sam a seguiu, com Carl bem atrás dela.

Passaram por mais dois aposentos e terminaram em uma grade cozinha, onde algo borbulhava dentro de uma panela sobre o fogão a lenha. Uma mesa velha de madeira no centro do ambiente, coberta com cestos de verduras, frutas e folhas, outros eletrodomésticos, que pareciam não estar sendo usados, lhe fizeram pensar que ela devia ter um gerador em algum lugar.

"Estou preparando uma sopa e acho que tem suficiente para todos." Hannah mexeu a panela com uma grande colher de madeira, depois se dirigiu para um canto, pegando um balde com água e entregando a Sam. "Devo ter algumas folhas e posso fazer um chá que o ajudará com a dor e a febre." Mencionou sabiamente.

"Obrigada." Sam murmurou sem jeito. Tão calejada por encontros desastrosos na estrada, fugindo o tempo todo, sempre esperando o pior, que a velha lhe desconcertava.

"Eu sei, querida." Hannah mencionou. "Também já o vi o pior do ser humano, muito antes de tudo isso acontecer." Ergueu a mão e olhou para a aliança. "Eu e meu Saul tivemos que lutar muito para ficarmos juntos." Sorriu. "Mas você deve pensar em seu homem agora. Volte para o quarto, eu e meu carcereiro vamos pegar as folhas para o chá, no meu quintal."

Carl fez um sinal para Sam e a garota concordou voltando para o quarto.

Rick parecia adormecido, esticado sobre a cama, os pés para o lado de fora, a mão sobre a arma ao seu lado no colchão. Ela se aproximou com cuidado, tocando sua testa e notando que a febre ainda estava controlada.

Recuando, abriu o armário, tirou uma coberta e duas toalhas pequenas, puxou o banco de uma penteadeira e sentou próxima a cama. Com cuidado tirou suas botas e meias, depois se levantou, terminou de desabotoar sua camisa, e puxou para baixo a atadura, já frouxa, que lhe apertava o peito um pouco acima da cintura, a mancha roxa já quase uma lembrança, apesar do ferimento ainda não estar curado. Olhou para seu rosto cansado e adormecido e parou o que estava fazendo. Teria tempo de cuidar dele quando acordasse, não queria incomodá-lo.

Sem saber o que fazer e não querendo deitar, voltou-se para a penteadeira, levantou, se aproximando desta, tirando o pano que cobria o espelho olhou para seu reflexo, tentando lembrar a quanto tempo não se importava em saber qual seria sua aparência.

A mulher que lhe olhou de volta não era a imagem que fazia de si mesma. Seu rosto machucado estava magro e com olhos fundos, seu cabelo era um emaranhado preso em um rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos pareciam um pouco vazios e sem brilho. Estava mais velha, mais calejada e muito, muito cansada.

Se afastando caminhou em direção a outra cama, sentou molhando uma das toalhas no balde, espremeu e passou no rosto, peito e braço, limpando o sangue de Jessie, pensando em como não sentia nada pela morte da mulher, ainda que tivesse notado o quanto Rick havia ficado abalado.

Sentindo-se esgotada, deitou por fim, com o intuito de apenas descansar, mas acabou adormecendo, acordando com uma batida na porta, se levantando a entrada da velha, que, junto com Carl, lhes trazia o almoço.

Sam sentiu uma dor no peito, o coração pequeno, ao pensar no que a mulher vivera ao lado do marido, os filhos que tiveram, as lembranças que possuía de uma vida rica, normal e feliz, tudo o que ela e Rick nunca poderiam ter. Levantou e se aproximou da janela, tentando não chorar, mais esgotada demais para conseguir não fazê-lo.

Jessie lhe tirara alguma coisa naquela colina, Sam não atinava o que era, ainda não, mas sabia que descobriria em algum momento.


	19. One afternoon in paradise

_**One afternoon in paradise**_

Enxugando os olhos, virou-se percebendo que Carl e a senhora tinham colocado as bandejas sobre a cama e se retirado. Sam não sentia apetite, apesar do estômago vazio. Pensou em acordar Rick, mas, quando se virou, ele tinha os olhos abertos, fixos no teto, movendo-os em sua direção quando passou para se sentar no banco próximo a sua cama.

"Confia nela?" Ele perguntou movendo um pouco o rosto no travesseiro.

Sam pensou em responder que não confiava em mais ninguém depois do que Jessie quisera lhes fazer, mas apenas deu de ombros, olhando para porta e voltando a lhe encarar.

"Não há sinal na casa de que ela esteja abrigando outras pessoas." Sam respondeu. "Carl está atento e vou revezar com ele, depois que cuidar de você." Rick franziu as sobrancelhas e Sam suspirou.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou segurando sua mão.

Sam queria dizer que nada, mas estaria mentindo. Agora que estavam abrigados, aquela sensação ruim que tivera na encosta, quando ele lhe olhara, depois que Jessie gritara seu nome, voltou com força fazendo com que desejasse lhe perguntar coisas que não queria saber as respostas.

"Nada." Ela mentiu. Depois se ergueu e o ajudou a tirar a camisa, ouvindo-o gemer quando precisou lhe erguer um pouco o tronco, dando-lhe um beijo suave na testa, como se ele fosse uma criança que precisasse receber um prêmio.

Logo após sentou e o ajudou a tirar a calça, descendo-a lentamente para não machucar o ferimento na perna, levantando e colocando as roupas sobre a outra cama, levando o balde e a toalha para perto dele e começando a limpar seu corpo, começando pelo seu rosto e pescoço.

"Posso fazer isso." Ele ainda tentou.

"Shhh!" Ela apenas assobiou baixinho.

Continuando a cuidar dele, deslizou a toalha úmida pelos seus braços, peito, barriga; olhando-lhe um pouco vermelha, quando afastou seu calção e cuidou de sua intimidade, seu corpo reagindo ao toque dela como sempre; Sam o olhou com desejo por um momento, para logo descer limpando suas pernas e pés, com Rick seguindo seus movimentos, percebendo o quanto ela parecia adaptada a trabalhar com apenas uma das mãos; seu corpo quente recebendo com prazer o alívio da toalha úmida e fria, relaxando sob os cuidados gentis de Sam; fugindo, por alguns minutos, da imagem de Jessie sendo devorada, gritando seu nome, pedindo sua ajuda e de como se sentira impotente por não auxiliá-la depois de tudo que ela lhe dera.

Sam se afastou um pouco, pegou algo na mochila e voltou para cuidar de sua perna, retirando o curativo antigo e fazendo um novo, o cabelo caindo sobre o rosto concentrado, ela mesmo precisando de cuidados, mesmo assim disposta a colocar suas necessidades em segundo lugar.

"Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou e ele apenas acenou, enquanto a via apanhar o lençol para cobrir a parte de baixo do seu corpo, ajeitando o travesseiro e lhe ajudando a sentar depois de enfaixar seu peito, pegando a bandeja e colocando em seu colo. "Tome o chá primeiro." Ela aconselhou.

Rick olhou para o líquido escuro na xícara de porcelana branca, ornada com pequeninas flores azuis, cheirando e fazendo uma careta.

"Não acha que ela quer nos envenenar, não é?" Ele tentou brincar, mas Sam pareceu levar a sério. "Sam!" ele disse, mas já era tarde.

Tirando a xícara das suas mãos, ela tomou um gole lento, depois olhou para ele, o rosto sério, esperando alguns segundos antes de lhe entregar a xícara novamente.

"Acho que não." Ela disse sorrindo da preocupação que viu no rosto de Rick. "Ela é durona, mas não acho que queira nos machucar. Tome seu chá, ordens de uma ex-estudante de medicina."

Rick tentou sorrir, sabendo que ela procurava amenizar o clima ruim que a morte de Jessie causara entre eles. Bebeu o chá, fazendo uma careta diante do gosto amargo, depois se forçou a tomar um pouco da sopa, se surpreendendo por limpar o prato, a fome maior que a tristeza. Sam, no entanto, mal tomou a metade, o prato ainda quase cheio quando colou as bandejas na penteadeira.

Devagar ela se aproximou da cama e o beijou nos lábios, para se erguer logo em seguida, se afastando e saindo com as bandejas, voltando logo após para pegar o balde, as toalhas usadas, suas roupas e o lixo.

"Você deveria conversar com Carl." Ela disse parando próxima a porta, olhando para ele, esperando sua resposta.

Rick assentou e ela se foi, encontrando o garoto na cozinha.

"Seu pai pediu que fosse vê-lo." Ela disse, observando que ele já tinha terminado o almoço e apenas ajudava a senhora a limpar a cozinha, como um pequeno cavalheiro.

Sam o viu se afastar, após pegar o chapéu sobre a mesa, o passo decidido, e sacudiu a cabeça triste, lembrando de outro garoto agindo da mesma maneira.

"É bom saber que ainda existem crianças no mundo." Hannah disse para chamar sua atenção.

Sam sentiu que deveria perguntar pela grande família que vira nas fotos, mas pensou melhor e apenas levou os pratos sujos para a pia onde ela estava. Hannah parou o que estava fazendo e lhe olhou longamente.

"Acredito que vocês saíram de algum acidente ou de uma batalha, por que, espero sinceramente, que esse seja o motivo para que seu rosto esteja tão judiado."

"Acidente de carro." Sam respondeu, fazendo a velha suspirar um pouco aliviada.

"Carl me disse que Rick era policial?" Hannah puxou conversa enquanto lavava os pratos que Sam lhe dera.

"Sim."

"Ele também não é de muito conversa." Hannah sorriu. "Depois de tanto tempo sozinha, é bom ter alguém com quem tagarelar um pouco.

Sam não conseguiu deixar de sorrir do humor da outra.

"Quando se está lá fora, o silêncio é nosso melhor companheiro." Explicou. "Acho que desacostumamos as boas maneiras, ao prazer de apenas jogar conversa fora."

Hannah meneou a cabeça compreendendo.

"Eu e meu Saul conversávamos bastante, sobre tudo. O tempo, nossos filhos e netos, nossas viagens, livros." Hannah deixou a louça sobre um aparador e sentou, convidando Sam a lhe acompanhar. "Meu Saul adorava ler. Temos um quarto apenas com seus livros e uma poltrona. Quando não estava cuidando do campo, ou fazendo algum serviço, ele sentava lá e lia um deles, enquanto eu tricotava na sala."

"Sinto pelo seu marido." Sam disse ao notar a tristeza na voz de Hannah.

"Ele era um bom homem." A velha murmurou tocando a aliança. "Nos apaixonamos a primeira vista." Hannah riu. "Éramos muito jovens e nossos pais foram contra. Ele partiu para melhorar de vida, conquistar seu lugar, como ele dizia. Quatro anos depois retornou, nos casamos e partimos tentando encontrar um lugar seguro, mas nenhum lugar era seguro na América dos anos sessenta para um casal como nós." Hannah olhou Sam com os olhos brilhando por poder compartilhar suas lembranças. "Compramos esse pedaço de terra e fomos felizes por muitos anos. Tínhamos nossas brigas, é claro, mas costumávamos resolver tudo na cama." A velha deu uma palmada na perna de Sam ao ver seu rosto ficar ruborizado.

A garota ficou imaginando se a velha estava apenas compartilhando suas memórias ou lhe dando algum conselho. Seu olhar perspicaz notando a distância entre ela e Rick, apesar do carinho com que se cuidavam e do amor que lhes unia.

Carl voltou quando Hannah ainda contava algumas de suas histórias, as mãos gorduchas, mas ágeis, descascando maçãs para fazer uma torta. Feliz por poder cozinhar para alguém além de si mesma. Ao fundo a roupa de Rick, que a senhora fez questão de cuidar, enxugava ao sol e ao vento.

Sentando do outro lado da mesa, Carl a observou até que se ofereceu para ajudar. Sam olhou para seu rosto procurando qualquer coisa que denunciasse como fora a conversa com Rick, mas Carl parecia sereno, o que a deixou aliviada.

"O pai disse que vamos partir amanhã cedo." Carl lhe falou depois de alguns minutos, notando o olhar de Sam e sua preocupação.

"Vocês poderiam ficar um pouco mais." Hannah explicou olhando de Carl para Sam. "Comida não é problema, se não se importarem com o cardápio de frutas e legumes." Hannah tentou. "Rick poderia descansar até ficar completamente curado."

"Obrigada pela oferta Hannah. Vou falar com ele" Sam prometeu, mesmo sabendo que ele não mudaria de idéia.

Saindo, deu a volta na residência, verificando a possível aparição de algum errante, mas o lugar era apenas silêncio e paz. Entrando no banheiro, se despiu e tomou um banho, sentindo a água quase gelada limpando seu corpo, colocando um dos vestidos largos e antigos da velha senhora, cuidando ela mesma de sua roupa, para depois entrar.

Caminhando para o quarto, enquanto enxugava o cabelo e ouvia a voz de Hannah e alguns murmúrios de Carl, Sam pensava que seria fácil se acostumar em um lugar como aquele, onde o perigo dos errantes e dos selvagens parecia uma triste história que estava acontecendo em outro mundo e não com eles. Entrou no quarto e encontrou Rick sentando, com a intenção de se levantar. Aproximou-se rápido para lhe dar apoio.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro." Ele falou sem jeito. E Sam o ajudou a ir e voltar, sentando-o na cama novamente, sentindo-o segurar sua mão quando tencionou partir. "Precisamos conversar também." Ele disse puxando-a para perto.

Sam sentou ao seu lado na cama, a mão presa entre as dele.

"Desculpe." Ele lhe pediu. "Se não fosse por minha causa, Jessie nunca tentaria aquilo." Ele continuou.

"A culpa não é sua, Rick." Ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. "Jessie agiu por desespero e maldade, não por amor." Sam mirou os olhos no dele. "Se ela te amasse, teria me soltado. A culpa não foi sua" Ela apertou seus dedos. "Compreenda e aceite isso. Não fique se martirizando, por algo que fugia do seu controle." Ela o aconselhou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e ergueu sua mão para lhe beijar os dedos, olhando para a sua figura, limpa e fresca ao seu lado.

"Você está linda." Murmurou para mudar de assunto, os olhos vermelhos, a voz embargada, por Jessie.

Sam olhou para o vestido folgado, sem saber ou perceber o quanto parecia jovem com aquela roupa clara e os cabelos soltos e molhados, o cheiro de sabonete se desprendendo de sua pele suave, o braço sem a prótese parecendo mais normal, mesmo terminando sem a mão.

Rick notou as marcas no pulso. Já as tinha visto antes, quando ela trocara a atadura no posto, mas no escuro do lugar, não pode discernir, como o policial que fora, acostumado com algemas o que causavam e o que aquilo significava.

"Quem era Jay?" Ele perguntou por fim, pensando na cena do posto, no modo como ela se desfez do errante, o nojo e o ódio em seu rosto ao crivar a cabeça do desmorto de balas.

Sam deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, demorando a responder, analisando o que dizer e o que omitir.

"Alguém que me machucou." Ela disse por fim, fazendo Rick cerrar os olhos e aconchegá-la mais ao corpo, lendo nas entrelinhas.

"Sinto muito." Disse por fim, triste pelo que ela havia passado e por tocar no assunto.

"Tudo bem." Sam respondeu, erguendo o rosto para lhe encarar. "Ele teve o que mereceu e não vou pensar mais nele, não com você ao meu lado."

Rick se deitou lentamente, após lhe encarar por um longo segundo, depois esticou sua mão de leve, para que ela se deitasse com ele, de lado, ao logo de seu corpo, com Sam tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

"Não sou de vidro." Ele murmurou lembrando algo que ela lhe dissera uma vez ao fazerem amor, uma das primeiras vezes, quando ele tinha medo de fazer qualquer coisa que parecesse mais violenta, quando ambos, naquela ocasião, desejavam algo mais voraz. A lembrança da forma como perdera o controle então, tomando-a com força e urgência, lhe deixando excitado, mesmo que estivesse cansado e fraco.

"Não tenha idéias." Ela falou lhe encarando ao senti-lo contra sua coxa, o rosto sobre o seu braço, o que fazia com que Rick tivesse que olhar para baixo.

"Estou bem." Ele respondeu sem sorrir, o rosto tomado por algo que Sam achou que fosse desejo, mas não poderia ter certeza.

"Não, não está." Ela contestou tentando se levantar e sendo detida.

Rick enfiou a mão em seu cabelo e a trouxe para um beijo. Os lábios tomando os seus com urgência, tentando excitá-la também.

Sam pensou que não deveriam, mas havia algo na forma como ele a olhou quando seus rostos se afastaram, uma nota de desespero talvez. E a idéia de que pudesse se negar a ele quando Rick precisava dela daquela forma, era algo que não podia fazer.

Insinuou a mão pelo seu calção, com a firme intenção de tocá-lo e lhe dar o que precisava, mas ele lhe deteve, olhando-a de lado, os olhos azuis registrando cada emoção em seu rosto jovem, deixando transparecer a mesma fragilidade que ela vira na floresta, logo após a queda de Jessie.

"Não assim." Ele disse. "Preciso de você... Estar em você." Ele sussurrou encostando a testa a dela. "Pensei que perderia vocês hoje, muito mais vezes do que alguém poderia suportar." Ele beijou seus olhos, sua bochecha, sua boca. "Você e Carl são tudo o que tenho, entende isso?"

"Sim." Sam sussurrou. Eles também eram tudo o que ela tinha.

Deixou que ele a tocasse, levantando o corpo para lhe dar acesso ao seu pescoço. As mãos, de dedos longos, puxando o vestido para baixo e desnudando um dos seus seios. O receio de que se sentisse diferente com ele, após o que Jay lhe fizera tão recentemente, se perdendo na sensação conhecida e nova dos lábios lhe sugando e dos dentes lhe mordendo. O prazer de se entregar a quem amava, fazendo-a esquecer o horror de ser usada por um estranho.

Ele gemeu quando se virou para lhe abraçar e Sam sorriu realmente pela primeira vez, depois daquelas horas de desespero.

"Você homens, o que não fazem por sexo?" Ela murmurou brincando e se ajoelhando ao lado dele para tirar o vestido, revelando que nada levava por baixo, o corpo nu marcado por alguns hematomas, mas sem deixar de ser sensual e desejável. "Fique quieto e me deixe cuidar de você." Sam sussurrou se inclinando para lhe dar um beijo. Descendo ao longo de seus corpos com os lábios, se aproximando de sua masculinidade e o tomando nas mãos, para afagá-lo e lambê-lo, fazendo Rick arquejar, as mãos agarrando o lençol, fechando os olhos para sentir os lábios de Sam, se assustando com a intensidade de seu desejo, a imagem de Jessie sendo afastada de sua mente e coração pela alegria de ter Sam viva e ao seu lado, lhe tocando.

Afastando-se, Sam saiu da cama em direção a mochila dele, deixando-o insatisfeito, para fuçar nos bolsos até achar o que queria, agraciando Rick com a visão de seu corpo jovem e sendo presenteada pela visão do corpo masculino e excitado quando caminhou de volta para a cama.

"Sempre confie num homem para carregar um desses." Ela comentou com olhar malicioso, a voz rouca, voltando para beijá-lo, tocá-lo e senti-lo.

"Isso já devia estar na mochila antes que eu a usasse." Ele sussurrou, sorrindo de volta, pensando em como era fácil rir e esquecer de todo o resto, quando ela também sorria daquele jeito.

Descendo a mão ela arrancou totalmente o seu calção, libertando sua ereção e lhe olhando com volúpia, para se alongar ao seu lado, beijando-o novamente, a mão vagando pelo seu rosto e enterrando os dedos nos seus cabelos, deixando que ele a tocasse onde queria, sentindo a mão deslizar do seu seio, descendo, para senti-la úmida e convidativa. Fazendo seu corpo se contorcer de encontro aos dedos dele, acariciando-a do jeito que sabia que ela gostava, lento a princípio e depois mais rápido. Buscando sua face, onde pode ver o enlevo, com seus olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta, para logo depois vê-la morder o lábio e abrir os olhos embaçados e ardentes. Conseguindo se conter para dizer seu nome em um sussurro, baixo e estrangulado,_ "Rick",_ quando ele a fez chegar ao clímax, deixando seus dedos deslizarem para o seu interior e ali continuar, voltando a lhe excitar.

"Gosto de vê-la assim." Ele sussurrou. "Me faz lembrar que ainda estamos vivos" Completou lhe beijando com carinho, enterrando a outra mão em seus cabelos.

Sam compreendeu naquele instante o que vira nos olhos dele, quando Rick quase implorou para que fizessem amor. Ele queria se sentir no controle novamente, desejava se sentir vivo e forte, másculo, homem, quando, na floresta, sua fraqueza lhe impossibilitou de ajudá-la e de salvar Jessie.

Sam se afastou delicadamente, observando seu rosto bonito, a mão afagando sua barba e beijando-o com amor, imaginando que para alguém como Rick, habituado a liderar e salvar outros, estar tão indefeso a ponto de perder quem dele precisava e depender de quem ele deveria estar protegendo, era um martírio. E isso, longe de ser machista, o tornava ainda mais humano e desejável. Ela queria lhe dizer e lhe mostrar, que ele nunca deixara de ser homem, ou forte, ou necessário. Que ele não poderia salvar a todos, mas sempre seria seu herói.

Olhou para ele compreendendo seus medos e suas necessidades, lhe entregando o pacote, vendo-o rasgá-lo e colocar a proteção, para só então passar as pernas por sua cintura, e, suspendendo um pouco o corpo, tomá-lo por inteiro na descida, as mãos dele subindo pelas suas coxas até os seios e lhe afagando, sabendo o quanto era sensível ali.

Rick observava seu rosto bonito e expressivo quando ela começou a se movimentar, sentindo que se excitava ainda mais com a visão do ventre ondulando de encontro ao seu, tomando seu membro e o libertando, como se estivesse em uma lenta cavalgada, até aumentar o ritmo, perdendo um pouco o controle, tomando sua mão e colocando-a em suas nádegas, pedindo que ele a ajudasse, tomasse as rédeas.

Sem se importar com a dor em suas costelas, Rick jogou o corpo de encontro ao dela, mexendo o quadril, deixando-a atordoada, observando os olhos castanhos lhe procurando, seu rosto revelando o prazer que ele lhe dava, a mão deslizando por seu peito, para se apoiar no colchão, inclinando em sua direção e o beijando com urgência.

"Estou quase lá." Ela sussurrou, o tomando funda e lentamente, apertando-o lá dentro, para deixá-lo ir logo após, repetindo a ação ao sentir todo o corpo maior estremecer. "Sinto você, Rick."

"Sam." Ele murmurou.

Ela o beijou de novo quando o sentiu aumentar em seu interior e gozar, um braço em sua cintura, uma mão em seu cabelo. Deixando seu corpo ondular sobre o dele, um pouco mais rápido e urgente, para também receber seu prêmio.

Olhou para o rosto dele por um instante, desejando desabar sobre Rick e ali ficar, mas não poderia fazê-lo sem lhe machucar. Sendo assim, deitou ao seu lado, até que o coração e a respiração voltassem ao normal, a mão dele sobre a sua no peito largo e enfaixado, os dedos entrelaçando nos seus devagar e ali ficando. A sensação que teve com o gesto foi tão prazerosa quanto senti-lo preenchendo o seu corpo.

Foi quando Sam se deu conta, antes de adormecer, que ele não levava mais a aliança. Que ele era completamente seu.


	20. A moment of goodbyes and reunions OK

_**A moment of goodbyes and reunions**_

Sam falou com Rick sobre a oferta de Hannah, admoestando com ele para que descansasse um pouco mais antes de seguirem viagem. Conseguindo apenas mais um dia. Aquelas vinte quatro horas passando tão rápido que Sam, nem se deu conta.

Aproveitou a manhã ao lado de Hannah na cozinha, conversando sobre seus filhos e netos, como se eles ainda pudessem estar vivos, com Sam imaginando, que, se estivessem, teriam feito o possível para chegar aquele porto seguro.

A tarde arrumou a cerca dos fundos e outros pequenos problemas na casa com Carl, coisas que a velha senhora já não tinha forças para cuidar ou consertar.

Mas a noite, após seu turno de vigia, dedicou mais do que alguns minutos a Rick. fizeram amor, com vagar e sem preocupações imediatas, tentando não pensar na partida no dia seguinte, sabendo que talvez outra oportunidade demorasse a surgir para que pudessem gozar daquele tipo de intimidade. Pelo menos com a tranquilidade e o conforto que encontraram ali.

Quando a manhã do segundo dia chegou, o dia em que partiriam, Rick acordou sozinho, procurando por Sam, até lhe encontrar na varanda, sentada em um banco comprido, enrolada em um grande edredom de retalhos multicoloridos, esperando e olhando fascinada o nascer do Sol.

Ela havia se afastado para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, quando o viu se aproximar, ambos se enrolando na peça macia e quente, se abraçando para aproveitar o momento de serenidade que aquele lugar parecia emanar, o céu se tornando vermelho alaranjado, afastando a escuridão, brindando-os com um espetáculo que não possuíram tempo, naqueles poucos e conturbados anos, para aproveitar.

Sam, olhando para a paisagem que se descortinava, pensou que teria ficado feliz em permanecer ali, se não amasse Rick tão profundamente, de modo que o seguiria sempre e enquanto ele a quisesse. Se pudesse ficar, não seria apenas pela segurança, mas por que sentia que naquele lugar, que Deus não esqueceu, toda e qualquer lembrança ruim seria apagada de seu coração com o tempo, lhe curando completamente, e não parcialmente como agora, apenas direcionando o que de bom possuía para duas pessoas.

Rick, ao seu lado, desejava a mesma coisa: Ficar ali e dar paz para ele e Sam, bem como segurança ao seu filho, mas havia os outros, pessoas que se tornaram sua família também. Daryl, Tyrese, Maggie e Glenn. Um sentimento estranho lhe mandando partir, uma sensação que fazia com que algo em seu coração lhe instigasse a encontrá-los o quanto antes.

"Sentirei falta de Hannah... Desse lugar." Sam havia murmurado e Rick concordou.

"Sei que foi tolice, mas convidei-a a vir conosco." Rick contou encostando a cabeça de Sam em seu ombro. "Ela disse não, obviamente." Rick riu, o ombro balançando, meneando a cabeça levemente.

"O quê?" Sam tinha lhe questionado.

"Ela me deu alguns conselhos." Rick contou. "Me senti com dezesseis anos novamente, com minha mãe me explicando e ao Jeff os fatos da vida."

"Também estou triste em deixá-la para trás." Sam murmurou entendendo o que Rick não pudera dizer.

Calou-se por um instante se aconchegando mais a ele, o dia que amanhecia lhe lembrando de um amigo que possuíam em comum e que ficara para trás.

"Morgan me pediu para lhe dar um recado." Sam falou quebrando o silêncio.

"Jones? Morgan Jones?" Rick perguntou um pouco espantado.

"Sim." Sam sorriu. "Diante de tudo o que aconteceu, acabei me esquecendo." Ela explicou com uma ponta de vergonha. "Ele pediu que lhe dissesse: que não tem mais medo de fazer o necessário, sem esquecer-se do que é certo." Sam olhou para Rick se afastando um pouco. "Ele falou que você entenderia."

"Sim. Sei a quê ele se referia." Rick murmurou sem explicar muito, colocando as pernas de Sam sobre a sua boa, se acomodando ao sentir uma pontada no ferimento do peito, lhe abraçando um pouco mais forte, voltando os olhos para a aurora.

"Ele tentou me matar." Sam riu com a lembrança. "Depois que o salvei, ele tentou me matar, acredita nisso?"

"É... Esse é o Morgan." Rick balançou a cabeça e olhou para ela, não esperando que Sam o tivesse deixado vivo, depois dele atentar contra a sua vida.

"Ele estava atormentado... Sofrendo... Um pouco vazio e muito perdido." Sam explicou, sussurrando uma resposta ao compreender a pergunta que ele não formulou. "Havia apenas isso em seus olhos, não maldade... Lembrou-me você quando nos conhecemos." Ela acrescentou com sinceridade.

"Você quis salvá-lo?" Rick perguntou. A descrição que ela fez dele não lhe machucando ou envergonhando.

"Não... Só não queria me perder novamente." Sam respondeu, pensando que a vida era cheia de surpresas. "Estranho como sempre estamos encontrando amigos e conhecidos em comum. Como podíamos estar a um passo de nos encontrar e algo sempre nos afastava." Sam constatou. "Momentos em que estávamos tão próximos e passamos sem nos enxergar... Tenho a sensação de que se eu esticasse minha mão, abriria uma porta e lhe encontraria do outro lado, com seu uniforme de xerife e um sorriso nos lábios."

Rick achou a imagem poética, e tão familiar, que quase podia ver Sam em uma tarde de verão, o cabelo longo, vestindo roupas claras e informais, um sorriso no rosto, atrás de uma porta de vidro, abrindo-a para que ele fosse ao seu encontro, a representação da juventude, alegria e inocência.

"Não era a hora, acho." Rick pontuou, pensando em Lori, enquanto Sam pensava em Doug.

O Sol nasceu então. Derramando luz pelo planalto. Dando vida as árvores ao redor da casa. Iluminando o caminho que tomariam montanha abaixo, de volta a estrada, em direção à fazenda.

Hannah os abastecera com o que pudera e Sam lhe entregara munição extra para a espingarda. Sendo abraçada amorosamente por Hannah quando se despediam no portão.

"Se não tiverem para onde ir, se precisarem de um lugar para ficar, voltem." Ela lhes convidou.

Quando Sam descia pelo caminho tomado pelo mato que os levaria de volta a estrada, deu uma última olhada para trás. A figura robusta estava parada na varanda, seu vestido balançando ao vento, a mão erguida lhe acenando um último adeus.

Sam fez uma prece para que Hannah ficasse em segurança ainda por muito tempo, desejando do fundo do coração que aquela pequena luz na tempestade não se apagasse tão cedo. Lembrando de parte de uma oração que seu pai sempre murmurava para os amigos que partiam, muitos dos versos perdidos em sua memória, mas lembrando o bastante para recitá-lo baixinho, enquanto ainda olhava para ela.

"Até que eu te veja de novo..." Finalizou, ainda que sentisse que nunca mais a veria nessa vida. Hannah se tornaria apenas uma boa lembrança, como Scott e John, Marcos e Giles, pessoas que amou e que se foram, pessoas melhores do que ela poderia um dia chegar a ser.

Virando caminhou apressada para alcançar Rick e Carl, que lhe esperavam mais a frente, ultrapassando-os sem olhar para trás novamente, querendo lembrar daquele lugar como o vira há alguns segundos, com o sol banhando a entrada e as árvores lhe cuidando com suas sombras, Hannah sorrindo e acenando para eles.

Viajaram seguindo as orientações da mulher, sempre descendo, até encontrarem a ponte de madeira que ela havia mencionado. Com boa parte desta destruída, teriam que passar seguindo pela parte esquerda, o caminho estreito e perigoso que lhes restava. Não foi difícil para eles, mas seria para qualquer errante que se aventurasse até ali e isso respondia a pergunta sobre o por quê de tão poucos deles conseguiam chegar ao refúgio mais acima.

Seguindo da ponte não foi difícil encontrar a clareira que a velha senhora mencionara, onde o carro de seu finado marido estava estacionado. Hannah havia lhes dado as chaves, informando que nunca mais havia descido a montanha desde que Saul retornara mordido, após sair para buscar mantimentos, morrendo antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte. Hannah tinha parado a história naquele ponto, mas Sam sabia que ela não havia permitido que o marido se transformasse em uma daquelas coisas, seu olhar quando fitou, pela porta dos fundos, o local onde seu túmulo estava, por trás de algumas árvores, lhe contava o quanto fora difícil deixá-lo ir completamente.

A caminhonete azul era antiga, mas pertencia a uma época em que carros eram criados para durarem uma vida, sem a ganância do mundo moderno, e, diferente do que imaginaram, o tanque ainda possuía combustível, quase meio tanque, revelando o quanto aquele lugar ficava isolado.

Quando Sam deu a partida, Rick e Carl sorriram um para o outro, se acomodando melhor no largo banco carona. Carl sentado entre eles, deixando o pai próximo a janela, para que ele pudesse se recostar e acomodar melhor durante o percurso.

A viagem demorou apenas algumas horas, em um trecho que levariam mais que um dia a pé, se não houvesse outros contratempos. A estrada de terra que os levaria a fazenda, já começara a ser tomada pelo mato e um ou outro errante podia ser encontrado no caminho, com Carl derrubando a maioria enquanto passavam.

Quando avistaram o telhado da casa de Hershel, Sam sentiu uma ponta de apreensão, rezando para que os companheiros ainda estivessem no local, lembrando de Carol e torcendo para que ela tivesse encontrado Daryl.

A casa cresceu no horizonte, até que avistaram sua entrada tomada por motos e alguns veículos, com Sam freando e olhando para Rick, sem saber se deveria recuar agora, quando parecia que eles ainda não tinham lhes visto, sendo detida por um grupo de homens e mulheres armados, vestidos de couro, a aparência ameaçadora, que surgiram de todas as direções.

"Desçam do veículo, agora." Um mais velho ordenou.

Sam escorregou a mão para a arma, mas Rick acenou para que desistisse. Eles eram oito, ao redor do veículo, seriam massacrados antes que pudessem tentar algo.

Abrindo as portas, desceram como ordenado, as mãos erguidas, as armas sendo retiradas de seus corpos.

"Mais que inferno!" Ouviram alguém gritar, vindo do lado do celeiro, o sotaque conhecido e a inflexão inconfundível. "Rick, seu bastardo, por que demorou tanto?" Daryl perguntou se aproximando, com a besta a tiracolo, um sorriso que não conseguia esconder.

"Os conhece, Dixon?" O que parecia estar no comando se aproximou, ainda com a arma na direção de Rick.

"Esse é o cara de que lhe falei. Um dos que estávamos esperando. O pai da bravinha." Daryl respondeu, voltando a olhar para Rick, lhe agarrando pelo ombro. "Eu estava quase desistindo de lhe esperar, maldito seja."

O barbudo baixou a arma, no que os demais lhe obedeceram, Sam reconheceu alguns deles, do bando de motoqueiros na estrada, quando fora capturada por Jay.

Daryl se afastou de Rick e bateu na aba do chapéu de Carl o enterrando em sua cabeça, para se voltar para Sam e abraçá-la sem jeito.

"Eu e Carol procuramos por você." Ele lhe disse com pesar, imaginando o que ela deveria ter passado nas mãos do selvagem.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntou.

"Um pouco." Daryl respondeu olhando para Rick, observando a sua reação a presença de Carol ali com eles. Mas Rick tinha uma expressão estranha, como se tentasse fazer uma soma complicada, desvendar um mistério.

"Por que pai da bravinha?" Ele perguntou dando um passo na direção de Daryl, questionador, uma nota de esperança na face cansada, tentando não se iludir quando pensou na única resposta para aquela equação.

Não houve tempo de Daryl lhe responder. Surgindo por trás dos motoqueiros, Carol e os demais se aproximavam, com Maggie carregando uma criança nos braços, a menina estendendo os braços na direção em que estavam, os olhos encontrando Carl e gritando, se mexendo inquieta ao reconhecê-lo, gritando ainda mais alto e começando a chorar.

"Meu Deus." Rick murmurou dando um passo para trás, sem poder acreditar, vendo seu filho correr para tomar Judith nos braços, o chapéu caindo no meio do caminho, abraçando o bebê e chorando, sem se preocupar que todos estivessem olhando.

Rick mancou até onde eles estavam, tomando os filhos em um abraço, determinado a nunca mais duvidar que milagres podiam acontecer.


	21. A moment of forgiveness

_**A moment of forgiveness**_

Aquilo era estranho. Sam pensou. Encontrar todas aquelas pessoas conhecidas depois do tanto que vivera quando estivera longe. Uma sensação de que o tempo não havia passado desde sua partida da prisão, misturada a impressão de que muito mais que quase dois meses os separara de sua vida.

Estavam na sala principal. Sam, sentada ao lado de Rick, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, seu coração cheio de alegria por ele e por Carl. Com o bebê no colo ele parecia ter rejuvenescido alguns anos. A face tranqüila exibindo um sorriso todas as vezes que olhava para a menina, as mãos tocando-a com carinho, afagando suas mãos pequenas, seus pés gorduchos, procurando senti-la, ter a certeza de que ela realmente estava viva e inteira. Beijando seus cabelos e deixando que ela afagasse sua barba, em uma exploração encantadoramente infantil.

Ao redor deles, Carl, Tyrese, Maggie e Sasha. Daryl em pé ao lado do chefe dos motoqueiros, Stuart, Carol com as meninas, próximas a janela e Michonne próxima a porta.

"Quase não acreditei quando encontrei Dixon, esse cão dos infernos." Stuart falava mexendo as mãos, pousando-as no ombro do amigo e lhe sacudindo.

Naquele meio tempo, Daryl contara sobre Stuart, que se conheceram no Hell Angels, há muitos anos, que havia rodando pelas estradas, até que se separou do bando quando precisou voltar para casa. Aquela parte sobre voltar para casa e o porquê, não foi explicada, mas Sam imaginou que devia ter algo haver com Merle, o irmão Dixon que Rick não gostava.

O grupo chegara há dois dias, mas já estava se organizando para partir.

"Estamos indo para Washington, DC." Stuart explicou. "Nosso irmão, Jonas, que ele esteja tomando todas no inferno..."

"Amém." Daryl murmurou e recebeu um soco no ombro de um Stuart sorridente.

"Ele veio daquelas paragens, disse que havia uma comunidade lá, pequena, mas bem protegida, que poderia nos aceitar." Stuart confiou a barba. "Sei que é distante, mas por aqui nós temos nos batido com grupos mais e mais hostis, saqueadores e coisas piores."

"Nó tivemos nossos embates com grupos dessa natureza também." Tyrese mencionou.

"O que é um absurdo. Deveríamos nos unir e não nos matar." Stuart meneou a cabeça, contrito. "Quero levar meus filhos para um local em que as pessoas sejam pessoas, sabe? Não monstros." Stuart mencionou olhando pela porta aberta, para o grupo de crianças que brincavam na varanda, dois sendo seus filhos.

Olhando para sua figura ameaçadora, com aquela barba comprida e desgrenhada, a jaqueta de couro e a bandana, algumas armas assentadas pelo corpo, Sam nunca poderia imaginar que ele, assim como as pessoas de seu grupo, eram apenas homens de família, pais e amigos amorosos, que podiam se defender com ferocidade, mas não estavam percorrendo o mundo para pilhar e matar, só por que a civilização como conheciam tinha chegado ao fim. As aparências realmente enganavam, mas isso não queria dizer que deixariam de ser cautelosos e seguir seus instintos de sobrevivência com cada um que cruzasse seu caminho.

"Partiremos amanhã pela manhã. Já estamos aqui há dois dias, não podemos esperar mais, com o inverno se aproximando." Stuart mencionou. "Convidamos seu grupo a seguir conosco, mas eles estavam esperando por vocês e pelo outro rapaz."

"Glenn." Maggie mencionou se erguendo e se voltando para a janela.

"Se formos juntos estaremos mais protegidos." Stuart comentou olhando diretamente para Rick.

"Agradecemos sua oferta, Stuart." Rick respondeu. "Mas precisamos pensar nos que ainda estão a caminho."

"É justo." O motoqueiro declarou se erguendo. "Preciso organizar tudo." Disse, cumprimentando Daryl e o puxando para encostarem os ombros e encostarem as testas, como irmãos de batalha, depois saiu deixando os companheiros de grupo conversar.

Judith bocejou depois de alguns minutos, arrancando risada de todos, depois se acomodou junto a Rick e adormeceu em seguida. Carol, que cuidava dela se revezando com outros, receou se aproximar para tirá-la de Rick e levá-la para o sótão. Maggie se ofereceu, mas ele negou, não querendo se afastar da filha tão cedo.

Sam se ergueu, fazendo um leve carinho no bebê e afagando o ombro de Rick, para se aproximar de Carol à porta, enquanto Daryl sentava mais próximo dele, para se atualizar de tudo o que ocorrera com o grupo e com eles. Carol segurou seu braço e a levou para fora, o rosto preocupado, mas ainda feliz em ver a amiga.

Tocando a face ainda marcada de Sam, ela levou à outra mão a boca para abafar um soluço.

"Desculpe." Murmurou, balançando a cabeça, os olhos umedecendo, deixando as lágrimas deslizarem sentidas.

"Não há do que lhe desculpar." Sam falou lhe abraçando longamente e se afastando para lhe olhar sorrindo, tão feliz por Rick, Carl e Judith, que tudo o mais parecia embaçado e não doendo tanto. "Meu único consolo foi ele não ter conseguido prender você também."

"Como escapou? Foi Rick?" Carol perguntou enxugando as lágrimas, abraçando-se a menção de Rick, como se quisesse se proteger do que ele poderia representar para o seu futuro dali em diante.

"Não." Sam murmurou se afastando para o outro lado da varanda, observando o movimento dos motoqueiros. "Tive um pouco de sorte, Jay era um psicopata, mas um pouco estúpido." Olhou para Carol. "Ele me manteve viva por muito mais tempo do que deveria." Finalizou com um brilho assassino nos olhos, que não negava o tanto de ódio que sentiu pelo bastardo e dando ideias a Carol de como se vingara.

"Oh Sam!" Carol sussurrou, imaginando o que deveria ter ocorrido e por quanto tempo.

"Escapei, o matei, e, o mais importante, encontrei Rick." Sam sorriu. "Encontrá-lo corrigiu todo o resto." Sam se voltou para Carol, avistando Rick e Daryl pelas janelas. "Você sabe qual é a sensação."

"Sim, eu sei." Carol respondeu olhando para Daryl e se voltando para a mais nova.

"Tyrese não sabe, não é?" Sam questionou, pensando em Karen.

"Não. Só Maggie, além de Daryl e Rick." Carol confirmou. Depois se aproximou mais de Sam, ficando ao seu lado, de costas para a janela, ambas olhando para direções diferentes, mais com o mesmo pensamento. "Acha que Rick vai me mandar embora novamente? Que ele vai contar aos outros?"

Sam gostaria de dizer que não, que ele não poderia mandá-la partir, que a decisão não era dele, mas estaria errada e não podia falar por Rick, principalmente quando sabia de suas reservas para com Carol e o quão revoltado ele ainda estava pelo que ela fizera.

Sentiu os olhos dela quase lhe implorando para advogar a seu favor junto a ele. E, por mais que entendesse Carol, que tivesse lhe perdoado por sacrificar seus dois amigos, não poderia colocar sua relação com Rick, ainda fragilizada pela sua partida e depois pela presença de Jessie, em perigo.

Talvez nem precisasse. Daryl se imporia junto a Rick pela mulher. E, se ele estivera disposto a aceitar Merle, o irmão Dixon sociopata, para não perder o amigo, com certeza abriria a mesma exceção a Carol.

Pela janela viu Maggie conseguir tirar Judith dos braços do pai, não sem muita relutância deste, e subir as escadas, acompanhada por Carl, Mica e Lizzie. Ele lhe encarou pela janela, a face sorridente, mesmo que uma ponta de preocupação começasse a surgir em seus olhos, não só por avistar Carol ao seu lado, mas também pelos que não estavam ainda em segurança.

"Estive procurando por vocês nas estradas, foi assim que me bati com Stuart." Daryl lhe dizia.

"Tivemos muitos problemas ate chegar aqui." Rick mencionou, afastando os olhos de Sam e Carol.

"Se não fosse pela insistência de Daryl, você não nos teria encontrado aqui." Tyrese revelou juntando as mãos e lhe olhando fixo. "Já deveríamos ter partido. Aqui não é seguro."

"Sei disso." Rick concordou. "Mas não podemos deixar Glenn e os outros para trás."

"Talvez eles não tenham conseguido." Sasha disparou, jogando o corpo de encontro ao encosto do sofá e cruzando os braços. "Talvez estejam todos mortos e estamos perdendo tempo.

"Nós não estávamos. Nós conseguimos" Rick mencionou lhe olhando duro, o sotaque sulista ainda mais pronunciado, cadenciando cada sílaba calmamente, os olhos se estreitando ao perceber que Sasha ainda se incomodava pela presença de Sam, assim como ele não se sentia bem tendo Carol por perto. Esse fato sendo algo revelador que deveria meditar mais tarde com calma.

"Só estou dizendo que ficar aqui é um erro." Ela martelou na mesma tecla.

Rick percebeu que Daryl desviava os olhos da garota com desgosto, o maxilar tensionado, uma mão apertando o encosto da cadeira ao seu lado.

"Talvez devêssemos conversar sobre isso com mais calma amanhã." Falou se erguendo, recebendo um olhar agradecido de Daryl e lhe acenando um_disponha_.

Perguntou qual a escala de vigília aos amigos. Satisfeito, incluindo ele e Sam para renderem Sasha e Tyrese no segundo turno, o que deixaria Daryl, que parecia ainda mais cansado que ele, no primeiro com mais chances de repousar depois.

Esperou que os irmãos se fossem para conversar com o amigo sobre a situação de Carol. Sabendo que o assunto era delicado demais, e, o mais importante, não poderia chegar ao conhecimento de Ty.

"Não vou contar a eles." Daryl disparou.

"Eu também não." Rick disse o surpreendendo.

"Perdoar e esquecer?" Daryl questionou encarando Rick, sem conseguir ler nada de sua expressão.

"Nunca vou esquecer o que ela fez." Rick respondeu. "Mas perdoar? Sim." Rick uniu as mãos e se virou um pouco mais na direção de Daryl, lembrando de Jessie na colina, da decisão que Carl havia tomado, uma resolução que também seria a sua se tivesse se aproximado das duas o bastante, sendo essa certeza algo que lhe martirizava. "Às vezes temos que fazer escolhas difíceis, sacrificar quem amamos, por quem amamos mais." Rick se levantou. "Não estou dizendo que ela fez o certo, ou que vou conseguir confiar nela novamente, mas não posso me opor a que fique conosco, não seria justo com você."

"Devo agradecer a Sam por você ter deixado de ser um cabeça dura?" Daryl perguntou olhando as duas mulheres pela janela.

"Não." Rick sorriu. "Se der mais munição a ela, perco o que me resta de dignidade e voz em nossa relação."

"Você já perdeu isso há muito tempo. Aceite o inevitável." Daryl lhe disse caminhando para fora, parando ao lado de Carol, lhe dizendo algo e sendo abraçado por ela.

Sam, ao lado dos dois, esboçou um sorriso, acompanhando-os se afastar, para olhar em sua direção. Intensamente.

Rick se ergueu e caminhou para ela, mancando levemente, olhando para o grupo de motoqueiros por um momento, até parar a sua frente e lhe enlaçar, tentando não rir de sua expressão satisfeita.

"Foi certo o que fez." Ela disse cingindo sua cintura e o puxando de leve.

"Não sei. Acho que você é uma má influência." Ele falou olhando para o lado e depois lhe encarando. "Você está me deixando mole." Lhe disse, estranhando a expressão um pouco maliciosa que o rosto jovem assumiu ao se erguer em sua direção.

"Não é o que parece." Ela rebateu encostando o corpo um pouco mais ao dele.

Rick baixou a cabeça para não rir alto, abraçando-a mais forte e depositando um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios, pensando que sua vida estava quase perfeita.


End file.
